Una aventura en Hoen
by mininaxoxo
Summary: No creo que solo hayas venido a eso.- Como puede ser que un guardián ataque a la gente?.- La observa sin bajar la guardia olvidando al muchacho tirado.- Que mas puedo hacer Winona?, El que me puede ayudar a salvar a zafiro es ese muchacho que ahora esta en coma.- Cierra sus ojos tratando de no llorar.- Si llega primero mi gente tu sera mi rehén.- Trato.- Estrecha su mano.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como pueden ver este es uno de mis primeras historias, no soy muy buena y pues es una idea que se me ocurrió siempre pensé como sería la vida más adelante, tendrán una tecnología avanzada? O vivirán en naves como star wars? Son preguntas algo locas que siempre me hacía y dije porque no hacer algo de eso pero con mi versión y como leí el manga de rubì/ zafiro decidí agregar esa idea loca en esta versión que a mi parecer se acomoda muy bien además que soy amante de la pareja ruby&zafiro. Ok basta de hablar de mì y vamos con la historia. **

-…- (diálogos)

-._ Hola_.-(pensamientos)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

Creo que es todo ahora sí sin más preámbulo la parte esperada por todos damas y caballeros:

…..

**Descargo de la responsabilidad pokemon no me pertenece solo a sus respectivos dueños y hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por la mera diversión y porque no tengo más que hacer jejeje.**

Ahora que comience el Show!... Luces, cámara y acción…

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

El cielo apacible y tranquilo se encontraba en la maravillosa región de Hoen, pacifica como siempre. Las nubes esponjosas de caramelo blanco bailaban al ritmo del viento con diversas formas de pokemon.

Nada podría arruinar la belleza de la naturaleza.

ZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM…. Un sonido estruendoso se escucho y con ello una nave atravesó velozmente el cielo con un objetivo en el frente.

-Muy bien kurt los dejamos atrás.- decía una chica dentro de aquella nave mientras manipulaba la maquina área con gran habilidad, revisando y presionando pantallas holográficas que se presentaban a sus lados.-

-Sweee.-Afirmaba un swellow volando a lado de la nave y quien poseía un pañuelo rojo en su cuello con un pequeño prendedor dorado en forma de una pokebola con alas.

Surcando los cielos y esquivando pedazos de tierra flotando, la piloto controlaba perfectamente la situación pero sin percatarse que escondido entre esos pedazos de terreno se encontraban varias naves esperando por ella y que al verla pasar la siguieron con el fin de derrocar a esa nave intrusa.

-Ya me parecía muy sencillo.-comento la joven mientras una sonrisa hermosa dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos.-Y mientras su pokemon esquivaba una que otra nave y terreno flotante pero estando alerta a cualquier orden de su ama.

Las naves enemigas comenzaron a disparar bolas de energía del tamaño de una pelota de tenis a la nave de nuestra piloto estrella.

-Listo kurt aquí va.- Decía la muchacha mientras abría una compuerta de la nave y arrojaba una pokebola que emanaba una luz blanca cegadora tomando la forma de un pokemon mientras que el swellow se preparaba a sostener con sus garras al nuevo compañero. La luz se disperso mientras aparecía un blaziken y era conducido por su amigo plumífero a su objetivo asignado.

La jovencita esquivaba hábilmente todos los ataques de las naves enemigas. Descendía en forma de picada y daba volteretas en el cielo, cursando cerca de los terrenos flotantes para deshacerse de una y otra nave molesta.

-Vamos kurt.- Aclamaba con preocupación a su pokemon volador.-

-sweee.- Llamo el swellow mientras retomaba su postura anterior, volando a lado de su ama.

-Bien Kurt, usa **Ataque de Ala** en ese pilar gigante de tierra.- El pokemon volando a una gran velocidad se dirigía uno de los terrenos flotantes que tenia una deformación en forma de un pilar gigante y calculando al momento oportuno lo corto justo después que su ama lo atravesará con su nave cayendo encima de las naves invasoras.- Perfecto, ya sabes que hacer kurt, nos veremos en la estación.- Y diciendo eso impulso la nave a una mayor velocidad mientras el pokemon ampliaba sus alas para retrasar su vuelo y dirigirse a su nueva misión.-

Por el horizonte se podía apreciar otro pedazo de tierra gigante y en el cual se encontraba una edificación moderna en forma de torres y Edificios diseñados meticulosamente, con grandes jardines y una estación de naves.

La jovencita, de unos 16 años, estaciono con elegancia su nave en aquella estación, apagando el equipo y abriendo las compuertas mientras que su corazón latía fuertemente de la adrenalina y nerviosismo mezclado.

-Zafirooooooo!, fue fabuloso, eres la mejor!.- Alardeaba un jovencito con cabello verde de unos 18 años que esperaba impacientemente a la muchacha.-

-Wally!.-Grito zafiro con energía mientras saltaba de la nave a los brazos del joven y daba vueltas de felicidad.- Lo hice Wally! Lo logré! Lo hiceeeee! Woooohhh.-

-Y el joven acompañaba a la mencionada con su felicidad gritando.-Siiii! Lo hiciste! Lo hicisteees!.-

-Señorita Birch.- Se escucho decir a una voz femenina, los jóvenes detuvieron su momento de euforia y tomaron posición de saludo al general.-Bien hecho, fue fabuloso!.-sonriendo dijo la mujer.-

-Gracias Winona.-dijo Zafiro sonriendo.-

-Felicidades Zafiro Birch.- Decía una voz masculina.- Fue un gran espectáculo pero me temo que olvido algo muy importante.-

-Wallace.- dijo Winona sorprendida, Zafiro y wally lo veían de igual forma.-

-Que es general Wallace.- comento Zafiro seria.-

-Tus compañeros pokemon.- Respondió Wallace.-Sabes muy bien que no debes dejar a ningún..

-Se refiere a ellos.-dijo Zafiro interrumpiéndolo mientras sacaba dos pokebolas y las arrojaba.- Kurt y Toro salgan.-Se vio una luz blanca que al desvanecer se podía apreciar a un swellow y un blaziken.-Creo que gané.-comento sonriendo.

-Me sorprendes Zafiro.- Hablo Wallace sonriendo.-Entonces al observar tu desempeño en la prueba de aptitud Zafiro Birch me es un honor decirte que oficialmente eres una guardiana de los cielos y como muestra te entrego la insignia el **Ala de plata.-** Termino entregándole a Zafiro una insignia con forma de un ala.-

-Si! Soy una Ala de plata!.-Zafiro tomo una pose de campeona, levantando su brazo para mostrar la insignia y atrás de ella sus pokemon imitaban a su ama.-

Wally, Winona, Wallace y los demás generales (N/A= Son los demás lideres de gimnasio) Aplaudían.

-Debo decirle a papá.- Diciendo eso Zafiro se dirige a una puerta seguida de Wally y sus pokemon.-

-Zafiro esperame!.- Wally.-

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y en otro lugar dentro de una nave gigante voladora más específicamente en unos de las habitaciones de la nave se presenciaba un gran disturbio.

-Me las pagarás mocoso.- Grito un señor de apariencia grotesca.-

-Jajajajajajaja no puedes vencerme Tal.- dijo un joven no más de 18 años con gorro blanco y una pañoleta roja en su cabeza.-Eres un viejo débil y horrible jejeje.-sacando su lengua se burlo del hombre.-

-AHHHHHH!.-Tal se abalanzó hacia el joven con el fin de derrumbarlo pero el muchacho dio un salto ágilmente consiguiendo que el pobre Tal se golpeará con unos barriles.-

-Acabalo!, Acabalo!, Acabalo!.- Gritaba los espectadores de la lucha quienes rodeaban a los peleadores asegurándose que ninguno escapará hasta que la pelea haya terminado.-

El hombre enojado por la tribuna se levanto dirigiéndose al muchacho y propinándole varios golpes con sus brazos que el jovencito eludió con mucha habilidad.

-Oh! Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor Tal, no te pongas en vergüenza.- Decía el muchacho.-

-Te acabaré!.- Mas enfurecido el hombre le tiro un derechazo que el muchacho nuevamente esquivo y levanto su pierna para darle una patada en las costillas.- Agrrhh.- Exclamo con dolor Tal y dando una vuelta propino otra serie de golpes.-

El jovencito esquivaba y contra atacaba con sus puños la cara del señor, en un golpe lo detuvo y le dio una patada en el pecho haciéndole retroceder, aprovechando se barrio contra el suelo pasando debajo de las piernas del él como un túnel y golpeó uno de los extremos de una tabla de madera que se encontraba encima de un barril provocando que el otro extremo le diera a las posaderas de Tal.

-Agggrrhh.-Grito Tal por el golpe y se volteo más enojado, si fuera eso posible.-

-Perdone *Señorita*.-Dijo burlonamente el muchacho provocando una risa estruendosa por parte de la tribuna.-

Y con una ira renovada se dirigía a toda marcha con el brazo preparado para darle un buen golpe en la cara a ese joven engreído. Sin inmutarse el muchacho y con una sonrisa socarrona esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Tal. Listo el señor tiro el golpe mientras el joven se agachaba y le daba un puñetazo en la boca del estomago a Tal dejándolo muy aturdido, separándose un poco el muchacho levanto la pierna hacia la barbilla del señor derribándolo. Tal cayó pesadamente al suelo de la nave y toda la tribuna aplaudía y vitoreaba al joven vencedor.

-Eso te enseñará a no tomar mis cosas.-Declaró el jovenzuelo.-

-Capitán!.-Se escucho una fuerte voz.-Lo he estado buscando.-

-Que sucede Cornelius?.- Pregunto el joven de gorro blanco mientras salía de aquella habitación al pasillo para hablar con el tal Cornelius.-

-Capitán debería estar en la cabina de mando dando las ordenes en vez de armar peleas sin sentido.- amonesto un señor de unos 60 y tantos años, muy sano, con cabellos blancos y una barba blanca, muy elegante.-

-Tranquilo Corny no te exaltes jeje nos es para tanto, no me paso nada vez.- Respondió el joven.-

-No me preocupo por usted si no por la tripulación usted sabe que cada vez es más difícil encontrar compañeros de confianza.- exclamo conrnelius.-

-Lose, lose ya déjalo así y dime la verdadera razón.- dijo comenzando a andar.-

-Aquí no.- hablo Cornelius.-Vamos a su estudio Capitán.-

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba el joven de gorra blanco con aquel señor llamado Cornelius un una habitación finamente decorada con suelo de caoba y sobre ella una alfombra rojo vino, en una pared había un gran ventanal para tener una vista del paisaje que ahora era cubierta por cortinas costosas del mismo color de la alfombra y bordadas con hilos de oro, muebles del mismo material del piso tallados a mano de manera elegante, en la pared del fondo se encontraba una cama redonda cubierta de finas sabanas de algodón egipcio (N/A: Hey no se si tenían esta cultura pero son muy suaves y más finas jejeje) varios almohadones decoraban la cama y encima de ella pegada a la pared se encontraba un tubo de forma de arco que dejaba caer delicadamente cortinas que cubrían la cama de un color rojo suave y nuestro joven capitán se encontraba apoyado en una mesa que contenía un florero y un telescopio antiguo.

-Ahora me dirás que sucede.-responde el joven.-

-Capitán estoy preocupado por los tripulantes, el tesoro que busca es uno muy codiciado y no se si nuestros compañeros sean tan leales, temo por su seguridad es por eso que le ruego evitarse enfrentamientos como esos.- dice Cornelius.-

-Entiendo tu preocupación Cornelius pero tampoco puedo pasarme toda la vida escondido yo también desconfío de ellos pero como dijiste antes es muy difícil conseguir compañeros fieles y ellos son los que pude conseguir así que debo tomar el riesgo además que todavía hay algunos seguidores del capitán anterior que no se han retirado y se muy bien que no les agrada la idea de que un mocoso como yo este al mando.- responde el muchacho.-

-Sabe capitán que siempre lo estaré protegiendo tiene mi palabra señor.-

-Lose eres en el único que puedo confiar pero parece que tu todavía no confías en mí.-

-Por que dice eso señor.-

-Por que nadie aquí puede escucharnos y aun así sigues con formalidades vamos puedes llamarme por mi nombre no me digas señor me siento viejo.-

-Mis disculpas señor.- Cornelius hace una reverencia.-

-TSK no me digas que acaso olvidaste mi nombre.- sonríe pícaramente el joven capitán.-

-Claro que no señor.-

-Entonces dime, cuál es mi nombre?.- dice de manera seria el muchacho.-

-Ruby, Ruby Arce.- Responde Cornelius a su capitán que se le oscurece el rostro y muestra una sonrisa falsa.-

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En una habitación llena de naves y partes de naves, un señor algo regordete de cabello café con barba del mismo color tecleado varias pantallas holográficas que estaban al frente de él y a sus lados. Se veía muy concentrado en su trabajo leyendo y tecleando.

-Veamos.- Decía el señor mientras daba una vuelta y enfrente de él se veía una versión pequeña de un motor de nave holográficamente con varios datos.- Si reviso más a fondo tal…vez…-con sus manos separaba las partes del motor.- Al parecer…. puede que funcione, muy bien creo que ya está resuelto jejeje soy el mej….-

-Papaaaaaa.-Una voz lo interrumpió.-

-AHHHH!.- Dio un salto del susto y volteo la cabeza a la fuente del sonido.- Zafiro no entres así casi me matas de un susto.- decía mientras suspiraba.-

-No solo a ti te asusto, Zafiro deberías aprender a entrar como una persona civilizada.- Dijo una voz al fondo.-

-Perdón papá u. u y cállate Max.- respondió Zafiro

-Buenas tarde Profesor Birch, Max.- Hablo una voz entrando a la habitación.-

-Así es como una persona civilizada entra, buenas tardes Wally.- Responde Max

-Buenas tardes Wally.- habla el profesor Birch y Zafiro le saca la lengua a su hermano.-

-Muy bien es hora de la comida!.- grita Zafiro dirigiéndose a una mesa y dejando sobre ella varias bolsas de comida.- Una panza llena es una panza feliz n.n.-

-Gracias hija.- se dirige a la mesa tomando asiento al igual que Max y Wally.- Por tu entusiasmo puedo deducir que pasaste la prueba.- sonríe felizmente.-

-SIIII! Ahora estas viendo a una **Ala de plata**.- Grita con emoción Zafiro mientras señala a la insignia en su pecho.-

-Uno de los grandes misterios de la naturaleza, ¿como Zafiro logro pasar la prueba?, nunca se sabrá.- Dice Max burlonamente.-

-Eres un….-

-Pero Zafiro lo hizo fenomenal nunca en la historia del instituto se ha presenciado tal show además Zafiro derribo a todas las naves.- Exclamo con emoción Wally

-Si no me falla mi memoria eso ya había pasado el **gran rojo** fue el primero en lograrlo.- Respondió Max.-

-Pero Zafiro supero el limite de tiempo es un nuevo record.- declaro felizmente Wally.-

- ¿Es cierto Zafiro?.- dijo el profesor.-

-Si.-dijo una muy apenada Zafiro.-

-Jajajaja eres la mejor hija n.n.- tomo una hamburguesa de unas de las bolsas y comenzó a comer al igual que todos los demás.-

-Papá, mi tutora Winona nos invito a la ciudad de Lilycove para celebrar mi ascenso.-dice muy alegre Zafiro.- y yo quería saber.-cambia una voz tímida.-si podrías venir…-

-Me temo hija mía que no puedo u.u .- responde con una voz triste.- Aun no termino la investigación y me están pidiendo avances.-

-Yo tampoco podré ir Zafiro tengo que ayudar a papá con la investigación.- dice Max.-

-Lo entiendo.-Dice Zafiro con una voz triste.-Saben ahora que me acuerdo Winona me pido que hiciera algo jejeje que descuidada.- trata de sonar alegre pero no le sale tan bien.- Será mejor que lo haga o si no se me olvidará y no quiero problemas en mi primer día jejejeje adiós Papá, Max, nos vemos.- y tras decir eso sale corriendo del lugar.-

-¿Esta triste?.- responde el profesor.-

- Muy triste.- suspira Max

-Yo la cuidaré señor, no se preocupe.- dice Wally

-Gracias Wally.- Sonríe el profesor y Max.- Muchas gracias.-

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una habitación pequeña con paredes pintadas de blanco un escritorio sencillo, una cama individual en una esquina contrario a ella un closet, un cesto mediano se encontraba a lado del escritorio y marcos en las paredes con imágenes que cambiaban consecutivamente. Una niña empacaba con cuidado ropa y artículos de pokemon.

-Creo que es todo.- dice la joven.-

-Zafiro.-se escucha una voz en el marco de la puerta.-

-Wally.-le da una sonrisa falsa.- Ya alistaste tus cosas jejjeje no lo andes haciendo a las utlimas.- dice con un entusiasmo sobreactuado.-

-Zafiro.- La mira a sus ojos de azul zafiro detenidamente.-

-Wally.-Responde tristemente.- Wally, yo que hago?, nada eso hago, llegue a ser un Ala de plata, hice un nuevo record, superé al gran rojo y eso que?, si no puedo ayudar a mi papá que gano con eso si no le soy útil. Max es más útil que yo, él esta ahí ayudándole pero yo no tengo los conocimientos de él, yo solo se como pilotear.-

-Zafiro, tu tienes algo que hace a tu padre el hombre más feliz del planeta, algo que Max ni nadie más tiene y sabes que es?.- Zafiro niega la cabeza.-

Se acerca a ella con lentitud y toma sus mejillas.-tu sonrisa Zafiro, tu sonrisa, con eso es suficiente. Solo sonríe, él es muy feliz cuando te ve sonreír así que adiós a esa cara triste y dame una de tus hermosas sonrisas llenas de ternura.- dice Wally sonriendo.-

-Gracias Wally eres un gran amigo.- Comenta Zafiro regalando su encantadora sonrisa mientras lo abraza.-

-Siempre estaré para ti Zafiro.- Corresponde al abrazo.-

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una ciudad muy concurrida, con grandes edificios, puestos de comida, tiendas locales se encontraba nuestra querida protagonista en un auto volador conducido por cierta líder y tutora acompañadas por dos personas misteriosas.

-Recuérdenme por que Wallace vino con nosotros.- Dice la conductora señalando al copiloto mientras conduce un hermoso convertible plateado.-

-Bueno es por que….-responde una voz

-FLASH BACK-

En la estación de naves que anteriormente había aterrizado Zafiro estaba la mencionada y la general Winona hablando muy animadamente hasta quee…..

-Muy bien ya estoy listo para la fiesta.- Decía una voz, las involucradas voltean con temor hacia la fuente del sonido.-

-WALLACE! GENERAL WALLACEE!.- gritan Winona y Zafiro consecutivamente al conocer la identidad del personaje misterioso.-

-Perdón general Winona no pude detenerlo es muy persuasivo.-se escucha una voz escondida atrás del general Wallace.-

-WALLYYY!.-Gritan Winona con enojo.-

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Jajajajja vamos Winona no estés enojada.-dice Wallace.- Que acaso mi presencia no te es grata?.-

-Quieres que te diga la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos.- Contesta algo molesta.-

- Oh creo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo.- Dice Wallace con un tono juguetón recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.-

-Perdone general.- se oye una voz arrepentida.-

-No te preocupes Wally no es tu culpa.- suspira la conductora.-

Wally sonríe en respuesta, voltea a su lado derecho encontrándose con una muy pensativa Zafiro que en todo el viaje se ha quedado callada sin participar en las conversaciones como normalmente suele ser.

-_Parece que si esta muy triste_.- suspira wally.- Zafiro…-

-Por que a los Golduck los llaman así si no son dorados?.- se le escucha murmurar.- (N/A: yo también me pregunto lo mismo O.o)

-Eh?.- cae al estilo anime.- es la Zafiro de siempre.-

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En otra parte de la ciudad de Lilycove, una edificación enorme de color verde con paredes de metal con un techo que llegaba a los cielos varias puertas de ingreso de tamaños comunales y en la planta baja se extendía un muelle donde varios barcos reposaban de sus viajes. Y dentro de tal magnifico edificio llegaban naves de varias partes a descansar del largo recorrido y que sus tripulantes pudieran disfrutar de la maravillosa ciudad. Una nave en particular, con una capacidad de llevar 6 personas, de color negro y franjas rojas salía un joven de gorra blanca con otras 5 personas más. Caminaba hacia la salida del edificio para poder observar detenidamente el puerto, hace meses que no visitaba el lugar al parecer sigue estando igual de impecable.

-Señores.-dice el joven de gorra blanca a un grupo de personas que rodearon su vista.- Estamos en Lilycove para descansar y conseguir provisiones. Este día es de descanso así que pueden ir a donde se les plazca, nos veremos al lugar de siempre en el anochecer. Puede retirarse.-

Todos los hombres se retiran despejando la vista del joven capitán mientras se juntan entre unos y otros para ver que es lo que realizarán en esa ciudad. Solo quedan el joven capitán y un acompañante más a la vista.

- Capitán, si no es imprudente de mi parte preguntar, que hará usted?.- Pregunta el señor

-Lo de siempre Cornelius.- sonríe maliciosamente.- romper los sueños de los entrenadores. Nos vemos al rato.- dice mientras sale de la vista de el señor Cornelius.-

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En una playa artificial, con toboganes de distintos colores, tamaños y complejidades. Piscinas, restaurantes, baños, duchas, tiendas de recuerdos, puestos con todos los artículos para la playa como salvavidas, traje de baño, pelotas de playa entre otras cosas. La gente disfrutaba del cálido ambiente realizado artificialmente que se presenciaba.

En el restaurante del lugar, en una mesa con una sombrilla encima se encontraba sentada una mujer hermosa y al frente de ella era un caballero muy apuesto mientras tomaban un té helado apreciando la vista del lugar.

-Es un buen lugar Winona.- hablo el caballero.-

-Gracias Wallace pensé que le encantaría mucho venir aquí a Zafiro ya que adora mucho el agua.- menciona Winona.-

-Créeme que esta muy feliz.-

-Yo gané, yo ganéeee soy la mejoooor wooohooo.- Una jovencita gritaba mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la pareja.-

-Espérame Zafiro.-gritaba un jovencito que corría atrás de ella.-

-Wally eres muy lento.- dijo Zafiro mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.-

-Wally habla entrecortadamente mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.- Y tu eres mas enérgica que un totodai, no puedo creer que después de nadar tanto aun te queden fuerzas para correr tan rápido.- dice tomando asiento en la mesa.-

-jajajajaja n.n no es para tanto.- declara Zafiro

-jajajjajajajjajajjaa.- se escucha la risa de Winona.- Ahora vez la energía de Zafiro eh wally?.-

-Si.- suspira

-Y dime Zafiro que te parece el lugar.- Pregunta Wallace.-

-Me encanta, es genial. Muchas gracias general Wallace y general Winona. Estoy muy Feliz-

-Me alegra mucho.-dice Winona mientras sonríe.- Y que les parece comer algo, eh chicos?.-

-Siiiiii comidaaa!.- grita muy animada Zafiro mientras los demás ríen.-

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y en las calles de Lilycove un joven de banda roja regresa a su pokemon a la pokebola mientras le dirige una mirada de desprecio y superioridad al joven que yacía tirado de rodillas al frente de él.

-Pe-Pero como pu-pude pe-perder.- dice el joven entre sollozos.-

-Tus pokemons son muy fuertes pero tu eres un fiasco, no tiene caso que ellos malgasten su tiempo con un perdedor será mejor que los dejes libres y te busques otra profesión por que esta muy claro que en esta no tienes futuro.- dijo el joven de banda roja mientras cierra sus ojos.- TSK no puedo creer que perdí mi valioso tiempo contigo, eres un completo fracaso.- se retira del lugar sin inmutarse por el lamento del anteriormente retador.-

Sigue caminando por la ciudad, mira al cielo y se da cuenta que el ocaso esta comenzando. Sin más demora se dirige hacia al frente.

-_Cada vez son más estúpidos y sensibles, no hay ninguno que me de una buena pelea son todos unos perdedores. Me hacen enojar. Ya no se disfruta tanto el destrozarlos emocionalmente.-_

Se detiene en un local hecho de madera en forma de rectangular con ventanas opacas y de colores, varios barriles y llantas grandes de carretas decoran el lugar, arriba de la entrada se aprecia un letrero que con letras en mayúsculas y de color plateado dicen "bar poke". Nuestro protagonista entra al local tomando una vista observa que su tripulación se encuentra esparcida por las mesas del local, bebiendo licor y ligando una que otra de las muchachas que atienden. Dejando aquella vista y mirando al frente ve a su viejo y leal Cornelius en la barra con un joven de cabello entre negro y azul atendiendo a los clientes. Se dirige hacia ellos y toma asiento a lado de Cornelius.

-Vaya, vaya pero mira quien decidió hacer acto de presencia.-dice el joven cantinero.-

-Capitán es bueno verle.- contesta Cornelius.-

-Hola corny, que tal gold. Como va todo eh?.-

-Bien todo tranquilo aquí como siempre y ya sabes trabajando para tener que comer.- responde gold.-

-Siempre tan animoso.- dice el capitán.-

- y tu que me cuentas Ruby?.-

-Nada en especial solo que cada vez los entrenadores son unos completos idiotas.-

-gold silba en desaprobación.- Mala racha eh? Yo se que te hará sentir mejor, una muy fría.- terminando de hablar le entrega una cerveza.-

-gracias gold.-

-Me apena oír eso capitán.- dice Cornelius

-Ni modo que se le puede hacer.- dice Ruby tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.-

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Zafiro, Wally y Winona se encontraban en una recamara hermosa de color rosa decorada con lindos muebles blancos y una cama grande con cobertores de flores rosas, cojines acolchonados y, peluches pokemon de un skitty, roselia y swablu. Viendo muy entretenidos una televisión extremadamente delgada con imágenes holográficas un programa parecido a una película romántica.

-Y aquí viene la parte donde él le dice que la ama y empiezan con sus "Yo también te amo", "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida".- exclama Zafiro imitando Dramáticamente las escenas.-

-Si y luego esta la parte de "No me imagino una vida sin ti".-Responde Winona.- Pero en realidad ese tipo ni la ama solo quiere acostarse con ella. Que no le ve la cara de depravado, no puedo creer que este tan cegada.-

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes son unas amargadas.- comenta Wally.- No siempre tiene que ser así, cuando menos te lo esperas puedes encontrar el amor.- Termina mirando a Zafiro detenidamente.-

-Zafiro lo voltea a ver.-Wally tu eres una persona muy tierna pero no todos son tierno es por eso que debes estar siempre atento.- declara firmemente.-

-Estoy contigo.- secunda Winona mientras Wally suspira.-

-Winona te sorprenderá lo que conseguí.-Dice una voz mientras entra en la habitación.-

-Qué es Wallace?.- responde Winona.-

-Nada más ni nada menos que entradas vip para el mejor club nocturno de Lylicove.-

-Te refieres al Jiglypuff danzarín.- responde muy animada Winona.-

-Claro!.- dice Wallace mientras salta Winona de alegría.-

-Enserio general Wallace?.-dice una muy emocionada Zafiro.-Será fenomenal he escuchado buenas cri..-

-Pero me temo que tu no podrás ir.-dice un muy serio Wallace.-No tienes la edad suficiente para entrar a esos lugares.-

-Ah! Ya veo u.u.-

-Zafiro.- responde tristemente Winona.- Wallace no tiene caso que las hayas conseguido si no podremos ir de…-

-No, no, no, no, no.- dice una muy alterada Zafiro.- General Winona no es necesario que por mi pierda esta oportunidad.-

-Pe…Pero.-

-NO.- Grita Zafiro.- Es obvio que el general Wallace se esforzó mucho para conseguirlos y poder pasar una hermosa velada con usted y yo no quiero que por mi todos sus planes se vengan a bajo, yo estaré bien después de todo me quedaré aquí en su casa n.n.-

-No se preocupe General Winona yo la cuidaré.- Habla Wally.- Usted diviértase con el general Wallace.-

-Gracias Zafiro, Wally.- dice sonriendo Winona.-

-Gracias chico.- responde Wallace.-

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una hermosa niña de 6 años piel blanca, cabello negro sujeto en dos coletas, ojos violetas y mejillas sonrosadas se encontraba sentada en un sofá muy elegante con su Azurill en el regazo observando detenidamente la puerta al frente de ella. Parecía que espera a alguien. Pero nadie más aparte de la niña habitaba ese bellísimo cuarto de hotel.

La puerta de al frente se abre dejando pasar a una multitud de personas que rodeaban a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos violetas. La niña al verlo se levanta y trata de pasar por todas esas personas hasta llegar a las piernas de aquel señor.

-Papi, papi, papi.- le llamaba aquella niña mientras jalaba su pantalón para tener su atención.- Papi papi podremos jugar.-

-Ahorita no linda papi esta ocupado.- le responde mientras hablaba con las personas que los rodeaban.-

-Pero lo prometiste papi, dijiste que hoy jugarías conmigo.- Decía la niña muy triste.-

-Aquel hombre estaba apunto de responderle pero es interrumpido por una voz.- Señor es hora de irnos.-

-Lo siento cariño.- dice un muy apenado padre mientras es jalado por el dueño de aquella misteriosa voz hacia la salida de la habitación seguido por la multitud de personas que empujaban a la pobre niña dejándola tirada en el suelo.-

El pokemon marino se dirige con la pequeña niña tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.- rill.- dice muy suavemente el pokemon.-

-Nunca tiene tiempo para mi lilit, siempre está ocupado con su trabajo.- solloza levemente.-

-rill.- la mira muy triste

-Pero ya se acabo.- se seca las lagrimas con un pañuelo.- Me iré, me escaparé y haber si se da cuenta de mi ausencia. Vamos lilit.- dice mientras corre hacia la puerta de la habitación seguida de su pokemon.-

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Estoy cansado de esto lou.-se oye una voz decir en las oscuras calles de lylicove.-

-Pues es esto o no tener nada.- responde lou mientras trata abrir desesperadamente un carro.-

-Suspira el otro joven cerrando los ojos.- Bueno.- Mira hacia al frente y se sorprende.- Oye lou mira.-

-Ahora que farren.- voltea hacia la dirección donde apunta su amigo.-

-Esa niña no se parece a la hija del vicepresidente de las fuerzas aéreas.- dice mientras señala en una pantalla plana la foto de la niña y un señor al igual que observa a la niña que esta a unos metros de ellos.-

-Tienes razón.- contesta Lou.-

-Crees que sea.- dice Farren.-

-Piensas lo mismo que yo Farren.-

-Que es una niña muy bonita.-

-No, idiota, que si raptamos a esa niña nos darán una buena remuneración por ella.- Sonríe maliciosamente.-

-Oh! Ya entiendo.- dice siguiendo a su amigo.-

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por las calles de Lylicove una linda pareja recorre el lugar observando detenidamente el paisaje nocturno que les ofrece la hermosa ciudad.

-No cabe duda que Lylicove es hermoso.- dice una voz femenina.-

-Zafiro creo que no es buena idea lo que estamos haciendo.- se escucha una voz.-

-Vamos Wally es solo un paseo por la noche no pasa nada.-

-Si pero.-

-shhh.- lo interrumpe Zafiro.- No escuchas eso?.-

- Que cosa?.-

-DEJENME, SUELTENME.- se oyen gritos.-

Sin decir más zafiro corre velozmente hacia la fuente del sonido seguida de un wally muy sorprendido. Corren por los edificios y pueden deslumbrar a una niña siendo obligada a entrar a un coche por un hombre de aspecto algo desagradable. Zafiro se lanza hacia el encuentro de ese hombre con el pensamiento de hacerle reflexionar unas cositas hasta que es interrumpida por unos brazos que la atrapan hacia el dueño de ellos y la esconden detrás de un carro.

-Pero que haces Wally?.- dice Zafiro con su rostro recargado en el pecho de Wally.-

-Shhhh.- guarda silencio o nos descubrirán.- habla quedamente

-Pero que te sucede?, tenemos que salvar a esa niña.- responde en un susurro

-No es buena idea, esos sujetos están armados y no podemos llegar así por que sí o podrían lastimarla.- dice con el mismo tono de voz.-

-genial.- dice frustrada.- espera, wally tienes a tu keclon.-

-Si.-

-Llámalo y dile que se dirija al carro y se mantenga ahí y solo en leves intervalos se deje ver.-

-Entiendo.- dicho esto libera a su pokemon quien una vez escuchado las órdenes de su amo pone en marcha el plan.-

-Ahora me toca a mi.- libera a su swellon, una luz cegadora aparece dando señal del que el pokemon está listo.-

-Wally asiente y monta al swellon detrás de Zafiro.- Muy bien Kurt quiero que sigas al carro que tenga al kecleon de Wally, de acuerdo?.- El pokemon asiente en afirmación retomando vuelo mientras que Zafiro se sujeta del cuello de su pokemon y Wally toma la cintura de ella.-

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un sujeto de vista desagradable abre la puerta de una habitación sucia de pocos muebles y solo una cama. La pintura toda desgastada y el piso de azulejos de distintos colores y dibujos. Entra en ella el acompañante de este jalando del brazo a una linda niña mientras la empuja al suelo.

-Lou que hacemos con este.- dice mientras toma a un azurill de su cola.-

-rill rill.- llora el pequeño pokemon.-

-Va no están fuerte átalo con la niña.- diciendo este le entrega una soga mientras su compañero cumple con su misión.-

-Déjenlo no lo lastimen.- llora la niña.-

-Cállate mocosa.- dice Lou.- Solo falta llamar a tu padre y muy pronto seremos ricos jajajajjaa.- ríe maliciosamente.- Farren ve y cuida la entrada. Y dile al recepcionista del hotel que no queremos interrupciones.

-De acuerdo.- dice Farren retirándose.-

-Muy bien ahora el teléfono jejeje.- toma un teléfono celular.- dime cual es el numero de tu papi.-

-No te lo diré.-

-Mira niña no me hagas enojar y coopera.-

-No.-

-Eres una…-levanta el brazo dispuesto a darle una bofetada a la pequeña.-

La niña cierra los ojos y se prepara para el golpe…._ 1 2 3 _y nada abre los ojos y ve al hombre tumbado en el suelo mientras se reincorpora y a una jovencita enfrente de ella protegiéndola con un Blaziken a lado.

-Atrévete nuevamente cobarde.- se escucha decir a la jovencita de manera furiosa.-

-Farren, donde estas idiota?.- Responde Lou furioso.-

-Él no te hará caso ahorita esta muy ocupado con mi amigo.- dice la jovencita sonriendo con suficiencia.-

-Eres una molestia, me las pagaras. Tentacruel ve!.- En eso una luz blanca cegadora deja ver a un tentacruel.- Tentacruel usa hidrobomba.- Dicho eso el pokemon lanza el ataque hacia la jovencita y el Blaziken.-

-Toro lanzallamas.- el pokemon realiza su ataque chocando el de tentacruel desviándolo mientras la muchachita libera a la niña y la toma en sus brazos protectoramente al igual que el pequeño azurill.- Ahora patada ígnea- el pokemon se dirige saltando hábilmente hacia su objetivo.-

-Ni lo creas, ataque burbuja.- el tentacruel lanza el ataque hacia su enemigo.-

-Esquívalo y usa doble patada.- el blaziken y apenas lo esquiva y ataca dándole al tentacruel quien del golpe retrocede.-

-Tentacruel.- dice furioso.- Usa hidrobomba una vez más.- el pokemon tira dándole de lleno al blaziken quien por el golpe queda aturdido.-

-Toro!.- grita la jovencita, el pokemon de fuego voltea a ver a su ama indicándole que se encuentra bien.- Entiendo, terminemos con esto toro usa ataque rápido.-

-Tentacruel esquívalo.- pero antes de que el pokemon de agua pudiera evitarlo es lastimado por su contrincante nuevamente.- Ya me harte, sal Koffing.- arroja una pokebola apareciendo el pokemon morado.- usa bomba lodo.- el pokemon sin más demora cumplió con el pedido de su amo dándole en la cara del pokemon de fuego cubriendo sus ojos mientras que este desesperado trataba de quitarse el lodo del rosto.- Ahora usa Pantalla humo.- con eso toda la habitación fue cubierta por un oscuro smoke, la jovencita se cubrió su nariz y boca mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la niña y con desesperación buscaba la puerta.-

-Toro sigue mi voz.- dicho esto toro se dirigía a la fuente del sonido y una vez estando ahí levemente pudo ver un bulto grande recargado en una superficie dura tanteado un poco pudo ver que era la puerta y preparándose lanzo una poderosa patada para romperla y así escapar.- bien hecho toro.- la chica se precipito hacia fuera seguida de su pokemon.-

-Absol usa Viento cortante.- una voz dijo mientras un poderoso tornado se presento alejando todo el smoke.- Zafiro estas bien.- después de que desapareció la pantalla de humo un chico con el cabello verde se acerco a la jovencita.-

-Estoy bien Wally gracias pero ese maldito se escapo que ni piense que lo dejaré ir.- dijo Zafiro.-

-Pero…-

-Toma cuídala ahorita regreso.- fue interrumpido por zafiro quien le entrego a la niña y su pokemon corriendo de nuevo hacia la habitación seguida por su pokemon .- Listo toro.- el pokemon asiente mientras su ama abre una ventana y se tira de ella con su pokemon siguiéndola en eso una luz blanca se deja ver.-

-Zafiro.- grita Wally mientras observa como la jovencita va montando su swellon quien tiene sujeto a un blaziken por sus patas.-

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un sujeto corría por las escaleras de un edificio hasta llegar a una puerta que al abrirla le dio una vista de la terraza del lugar. Volteo hacia atrás para ver si era seguido y al darse cuenta que solo estaba él se propone a descansar de la carrera que participo anteriormente.

-Uff.- el señor trata de normalizar su respiración.-

-NO TE ESCAPARAS.- grita una jovencita que salta de un swellon con un blaziken que se sitúa a su lado.-Toro patada doble, kurt usa picotazo.- los pokemon siguen la orden de su ama y se disponen a atacar.-

-Tentacruel y koffing vayan.- el sujeto libera a sus pokemon.- esquivan los ataques.- Los pokemon lograron esquivarlo.- ahora tentacruel hidrobomba, koffing usa bomba lodo.-

-Esquívenlos.- grita la chica.- usen pata ígnea y ataque ala.- los pokemon se dirigen a sus respectivos enemigos dando les de golpe.-

-Tentacruel usa picotazo venenoso, koffing usa placaje.- el tentacruel se dirige amenazante hacia el pokemon de fuego quien es dañado ligeramente tratando de escapar mientras que el koffing no tuvo la misma suerte.-

-Acabémoslos de una vez usa tornado kurt, toro usa doble patada.- el pokemon de fuego golpea al koffing mientras que el volador se dirigía su gran ataque tornado.-

-Absol usa viento cortante.- Una voz ordeno y después de ella el tan esperado ataque choco con el tornado dándole una mayor fuerza que arrasaba en el lugar.-

- WALLY.- grito la jovencita tratando de mantenerse en el suelo.-

-ZAFIROOO.- grito el joven mientras se escucho un fuerte grito que cada vez se perdía en el lugar.-

-WAAALLLYYYY .- grita zafiro mientras caí del local por la fuerte ventisca.-

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bueno, bueno ya escuchamos tus miserias como el peor capitán del mundo al igual que entrenador pero no hemos escuchado de tu vida amorosa dime ya encontraste a tu alma gemela?.- dijo un jovencito de cabello negro azulado.-

-Pero de que tonterías hablas Gold, claro que no!.- grita otro jovencito de gorro blanco.-

-Oh! Vamos Ruby no están malo estar enamorado. Que no te gustaría sentir esa felicidad tan enorme de saber que alguien espera por ti? Que al entrar a esa casa recibirás una cálida y reconfortante bienvenida y que siempre estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas?.- dice Gold de manera soñadora.-

-Acaso tu ya lo sabes?.- responde a la defensiva Ruby

-No pero lo sabré ya que tengo una linda noviecita que es la mujer mas hermosa de todo el universo, tiene una radiante sonrisa que dejaría ciego al mismísimo sol con unos bellísimos ojos y un cabello tan liso y suave, sin duda ella es la mujer mas maravillosa de todas.-

-Te estás escuchando Gold?, pareces un retrasado mental.-

-Lo que escucha señor es el corazón de un hombre enamorado.- Responde Cornelius.-

-Tsk que tontería ni loco quiero estar así.- dice Ruby.-

-Jejeje yo era así antes de conocer a mi hermosísima Cristal, siempre jugaba con las mujeres y tu bien lo sabes pero ella, dios mío, ella me hizo cambiar, me mostro la belleza del mundo y mírame ahora soy un pobre enamorado.-

-Yo diría patético.- responde Ruby

-Como quieras decirme pero cuando te llegue el momento me entenderás.-

-El joven Gold tiene razón uno no lo sabe hasta que le pase.-

-Vamos ustedes creen que estaré así, JA! . Claro que no! Nadie escúchenme bien, nadie hará ver a Ruby de Arce como un patético enamorado.- declara Ruby muy determinado y con una mirada retadora en sus ojos rubí.-

-Jajajaja eso quisiera verlo Ruby.- dice Gold

-Ya lo verán ninguna mujer me hará perder la cordura ni aunque sea un mismísimo ángel caído del cielo.- termina diciendo mientras abre sus brazos al frente como en espera de un milagro.-

Y en ese mismo instante se escucha un fuerte ruido sobre el techo mientras pedazos de este caen al suelo y consigo un bulto cae en los brazos extendidos del joven quien al sentir el peso del cuerpo inconscientemente lo acerca a su cuerpo para que no caiga.

Y todo el lugar queda en silencio observando la fuente del ruido que después de dispersarse el polvo puede verse una jovencita de cabellos castaños en los brazos del joven capitán.

-_auch eso si que dolió_.- piensa la jovencita con los ojos cerrados fuertemente por el dolor.-

Todos siguen mirando en espera de alguna respuesta de la jovencita. La cual abre sus ojos mostrando dos orbes color Zafiro a la vista. Quien al mirar hacia arriba se encuentra con dos orbes rubís.

-_Que hermosos ojos, tan profundos, tan serenos como el mismísimo océano_.- piensa un muy hipnotizado ruby

-_Esos ojos, tan llenos de determinación y energía_.- piensa maravillada zafiro

-Señorita.- interrumpe una voz despertando de su ensoñación a nuestros protagonistas.- ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Zafiro voltea hacia la fuente del sonido y observa a un chico de cabello peli azulado con ojos dorados vestido de traje como un camarero solo que en este caso el joven está detrás de la barra.-

-…..-Mueve su cabeza a todas direcciones observando el panorama, un camarero, unas mesas con hombres ebrios, mujeres, un agujero en el techo seguro donde ella llego y al joven con los ojos rubís que la sostenía…..es ahí cuando cae cuenta de la realidad.- _¡La niña! __¡Y Wally!._- Abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se logra liberar Del agarre de su Salvador cayendo en sus dos piernas. Observa nuevamente a su alrededor y dirige su vista al joven de ojos dorados.- Lo siento.- dice mientras hace una reverencia.- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.- hace varias reverencias dirigidas hacia los ocupantes del local.- Estoy tan apenada.- Se dirige al muchacho de ojos rubís.- Lo siento y muchas gracias.-

El joven embobado abre su boca para hablar pero ningún sonido sale de ella y en su patético esfuerzo es interrumpido por la joven.- Lo siento y con su permiso.- sale la muchacha disparada del lugar y de manera impaciente.-

-Pero ¿quién era esa chica?- dice un chico de ojos dorados viendo la salida del local al igual que un joven de gorra blanca que ni en un momento aparto sus orbes rubí de aquella misteriosa chica.-

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Taràn el primer capi n.n perdón por la pésima introducción pero digamos que soy algo nueva en esto. Si les gusto comenten!, si no les gusto cometen!, alguna queja? Cometen!, reclamaciones comenten! Solo así sabré que tan mal estuvo jejeje….. por fa comenten!


	2. El reencuentro

**Perdónenme por no haber actualizado a tiempo si bien había perdido el archivo donde se encontraba esta historia ya que a mi laptop le paso una mala desgracia y ahora esta en mejor vida que conmigo, si, murió pero logre encontrar el usb donde lo había respaldado y con la escuela en finales y con poca creatividad además que estaba pasando por un mal momento en mi vida por eso me olvide de la historia pero un dia entre a la pagina y recordé que yo había hecho un fan-fic asi que busque como loca el usb y lo actualize espero que les guste y perdónenme nuevamente si no les contesto es que en serio no se como usar esta cosa a duras penas le estoy entendiendo espero que puedan perdonarme y tratare de contestar sus dudas en cada capitulo al menos hasta que sepa como hacerlo personalmente. **

Ahora sin mas les dejo la presentación de la historia, mas bien estructura.

-…- (diálogos)

-._ Hola_.-(pensamientos)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

Claro no olvidemos el dato mas importante:

**Descargo de la responsabilidad pokemon no me pertenece a mi si no a sus dueños correspondientes y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y por diversión de querer ver una historia mas centrada entre Zafiro y Ruby. **

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

El joven embobado abre su boca para hablar pero ningún sonido sale de ella y en su patético esfuerzo es interrumpido por la joven.- Lo siento y con su permiso.- sale la muchacha disparada del lugar y de manera impaciente.-

-Pero ¿quién era esa chica?- dice un chico de ojos dorados viendo la salida del local al igual que un joven de gorra blanca que ni en un momento aparto sus orbes rubí de aquella misteriosa chica.-No la he visto por estos lugares…..bueno da igual.-El joven de ojos dorados observa horrorizado el desastre que causo aquella joven.-No, no, no, no, no, cuando el jefe vea esto me va a matar….- Los clientes y empleados vuelven a sus actividades normales como si nada hubiera pasado.- No quiero ni imaginarme….Ruby?.- Observa como el joven de orbes rubì corre como alma que lleva el diablo a la puerta del local.- Ruby me escuchaste?, Oye a dónde vas?.-

El joven se detiene una vez abierto la puerta y con una sonrisa hermosa voltea a ver a su amigo.- Esa chica….esa chica va ser mía gold.- y terminando de hablar sale definitivamente del local con la esperanza de encontrar aquella jovencita misteriosa.-

-MAS VALE QUE LA ENCUETRES RUBY! ALGUIEN TIENE QUE PAGAR ESTO!.-grita desde la entrada del bar un joven de cabello pelinegro azulado.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

En una habitación lujosa de hotel con ventanales enormes cubiertas por largas cortinas doradas con suelo alfombrado de un color beige, las paredes de color azul claro y muebles beige decoraban el lugar. Cercas del centro de la habitación, enfrente de unos de los ventanales se encontraban un sofá en forma de L y al frente de ellos una mesita de vidrio con soportes de metal color dorado con formas de líneas doradas dibujadas en el cristal reposaba encima de ella 3 tazas de té mientras los sofás eran habitados por 3 inquilinos que a simple vista se podía ver a un joven de cabellos verdes en el lado izquierdo del sofá y del lado derecho se observa a una jovencita de cabellos castaños que abrazaba maternalmente a una pequeña niña no más de unos 6 años aproximadamente de cabellos negros y ojos violetas que correspondía aquel abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?.- habla el joven de cabellos verdes.-

-Me siento mejor muchas gracias señor Wally.-

-Dime solo Wally.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- responde la joven de cabellos castaños.- Estaba preocupada de que tal vez fui algo ruda jeje.-

-No, para nada fue estupendo como llegaste y derrumbaste aquel señor.-

-Perdona a veces suelo pasarme un poco.-acaricia con cariño la cabeza de la niña.-

-Se equivoca fue estupendo, verdad lillit?.-

-rill rill.- responde un animado azurill que se encuentra reposando en las piernas de la castaña.-

-Pero me preocupas zafiro, ¿Te encuentras bien?, esa caída fue muy fuerte como me lo conto el señor Wally.-

-Estoy bien jejeje no era tan alto el lugar además que…-murmura lo ultimo mientras sus mejillas adoptan un color rojizo escarlata.-

-¿además qué?..-pregunta una niñita curiosa que se percata del sonrojo de la joven y suelta una risita ligera al observar a la muy apenada zafiro.-

- ehh?... pu-ues…na-nada.- Tartamudea muy sonrojada.- Qu-ue tendrí-ía que pa-pasar? Jejejeje.- y deja salir una risita nerviosa.-

- la pequeña niña la observa con burla mientras el joven Wally la miraba curioso.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Zafiro?- pregunta el joven.-

La muchacha roja al más no poder intentaba salir de este difícil dilema pero sin éxito ya que no lograba articular palabra alguna y sus espectadores solo la observaban de manera sospechosa como si hubiera sido culpable de un delito cosa que no ayudaba mucho a la castaña.

-MERRYYYY!, MERRYYY!.- Entra a la habitación un hombre con cabello negro y ojos violetas.- MERRY! HIJA MIA!.-corre hacia la pequeña y la abraza fuertemente siendo correspondido por esta.-No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba.- Termina llorando acompañado de los sollozos de la pequeña.-

-Papi! Papi! estaba tan asustada.-

-Lose, lose pero todo está bien, papi esta aquí.- Desde el umbral de la habitación una pareja entra a lugar.-

-Wally, Zafiro ¿se encuentran bien?.- Responde la mujer de cabellos morados.-

- Si general Winona estamos bien.- contesta Zafiro.-

-Yo estoy bien General Winona pero Zafiro sufrió una lesión muy severa.-

- Zafiro.- responde sorprendida y preocupada.-

-Zafiro.- Habla el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer de cabellos morados.- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Dónde te lastimaste?, ¿Te duele mucho?.- Le cuestiona mientras toma los hombros de la castaña.-

-Estoy bien General Wallace no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-

-Pero Zafiro.- dice la mujer.-

-La llevaré al hospital.- Y diciendo esto toma a Zafiro como si fuera un costal cargándola en sus hombros.-

-Pero estoy perfectamente bien.- grita una desesperada Zafiro.-

-No seas mentirosa Zafiro, Wally dice que fue muy duro el golpe.- amonesta la joven mujer.-

- Ni lo fue tanto.- responde indignada la castaña.-

-¿Como que no? si caíste de la terraza.- Habla Wally

-ZAFIROO!.- Grita una enojada General.- Como es posible que caerte de la terraza no te parece tan extremo.-

-Zafiro deberías pensar en ti y cuidarte más, en esas condiciones como se te ocurre la idea de andar sin atención médica.- Le regaña el General Wallace.-

- Bocón.- susurra Zafiro dirigiéndose a Wally.-

-¿Solo porque me preocupo por ti? entonces soy un gran bocón.- responde Wally.-

-Disculpen pero ustedes fueron los que salvaron a mi pequeña Merry.- Habla el hombre de ojos violetas quien se gira para verlos y sujeta con su mano derecha la mano de su hija.-

-Um… si señor Armstrong.- dice Zafiro quien trata de ver al señor sobre los hombros del general Wallace para poder saludarlo debidamente mientras los demás colocan sus manos en sus frentes como una señal de respeto al alto rango.-

-Estoy tan agradecido con ustedes, por favor firmes yo soy quien debería saludarlos rescataron a mi pequeña de esos criminales no sé cómo pagárselos.- dice mientras coloca su mano libre en su frente en señal de respeto.-

Los jóvenes y generales sorprendidos bajan su mano. El General Wallace coloca a Zafiro en el suelo.

-Zafiro, por lo que he oído.- se detiene el señor Armstrong esperando que la señorita de ojos azules asienta.-

-Sí, señor Armstrong.-

-Y Wally…- Asiente el joven mencionado.- ¿Que podría hacer por ustedes como muestra de agradecimiento?

-No nos debe nada después de todo no dejaríamos a nadie a su suerte los **Alas de plata** estamos para proteger a los pokemon y personas que se encuentren en problemas.- Responde Zafiro de manera heroica (N/A: Con una pose bien superman Jejejjee xD)

-Disculpe Señor Armstrong que difiera de mi compañera pero hay algo que puede hacer por mi.-

-¿Y qué es esa cosa?-

-Convencer a ella.- Señala a Zafiro.- que necesita ir a un hospital.-

-Ah! Y dale con eso que estoy perfectamente bien.- responde la mencionada.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices de esto?- dice Wally mientras golpea ligeramente las costillas de Zafiro y esta suelta un gemido de dolor cayendo al suelo.-

-Ok no tan perfectamente.- dice Zafiro contra el suelo.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

-Maldición!.- grita un joven de gorra blanca quien navegaba una nave nodriza y por su aspecto parecía que no había dormido en días.-

-Joven Señor le he traído una taza de té le ayudará a relajarse.- Dice un señor mayor elegante que traía consigo una bandeja con galletas y té.-

-Gracias corny.- habla el joven mientras toma con sus manos la taza de té y bebe un poco del líquido.- No pudo haberse esfumado como el viento ¿o sí?-voltea a ver al señor.-

-No lo creo mi señor será imposible yo creo que debe estar por ahí en alguna parte.-

-suspira el muchacho.- Sí pero por más que la busque no la encontré en ningún lado.- El señor observa detenidamente al joven quien al darse cuenta responde con dureza.-¿Qué?.-

-Nada mi señor perdone mi intromisión pero me sorprende ver como esa jovencita despertó tanto interés en usted.-

- Aquellos ojos Corny, tan puros.- Decía de manera soñadora.- Tan hermosos, me sentía … me hacían sentir tan bien…me sentía como …..- suspira.- como….-repite dudando si debe o no decir lo siguiente.-…si yo fuera una buena persona.-

-Pero que dice mi señor si usted es una persona magnifica.-

-Basta Corny!.- grita enojado, volteando a verlo de frente con sus orbes rubíes llenos de una furia.- Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que eso es mentira, yo no soy así.-cierra sus ojos y agacha su cabeza.- Yo no soy así, soy una escoria lo peor que pudo existir en la humanidad.-

-Señor.-

-Fuera.-

-Pe-Pero señor.-

-Dije Fuera!.- Le dirige una mirada furiosa con el rostro lúgubre.-

El señor mayor suspira y deja la bandeja en una mesa cercana mientras se retira de la habitación dejando solo al joven con sus pensamientos quien se deja caer en un sillón.

-Soy de lo peor.-

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

Al salir de aquella habitación el señor mayor se recarga sobre la puerta y suspira cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sigue?- se escucha una voz masculina entre las sombras.-

-al parecer no quiere compañía en estos momentos.-

-Me lo esperaba, corrió a todo el personal que pilotea la nave según él por qué nadie hacia bien su trabajo pero no le veo el caso si ahorita estamos en piloto automático.- Habla la voz misteriosa.-

-Solo quiere entretenerse en algo supongo sabes que se desvelo mucho en la búsqueda de aquella jovencita.-

-Pero me parece aun así raro.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Ruby, interesado en una niña es algo que nunca me lo imagine que esa haya puesto en ese estado al "príncipe de las tinieblas" me es imposible de creer aunque lo estoy viendo.- (N/A: "El príncipe de las tinieblas" es el apodo que le pusieron a Ruby más adelante lo verán).

El señor y aquella voz misteriosa se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Un joven de cabello peli negro azulado entra a un edificio decorado con varios barriles de madera y ruedas de carreta en el patio del local. Un poco temeroso se introduce lentamente al lugar buscando a cierta persona y cercas de ahí pudo divisar un señor no mayor a 50 años algo regordete con cabello negros, ojos cafés con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Respirando profundamente y tragándose su nerviosismo se acerca a aquel señor. Una vez estando detrás de él cierra los ojos y con voz temblorosa le llama.

-Se-señor Di-Dimitri.- el joven muchacho espera aun con los ojos cerrados el regaño de aquel señor y todas sus palabras llenas de obscenidades diciéndole lo incompetente que es por haber dañado su precioso local.-

- Oh! Gold eres tu muchacho por qué tan temprano pensé que tu entrada era más tarde.-

-Al no escuchar en esas palabras dichas por aquel señor un atisbo de furia o algo obsceno abrió los ojos sorprendido y con mil dudas se atrevió a preguntar.-Se-Señor no está enojado conmigo por haber permitido que arruinaran su techo.-

-Pero de que tonterías hablas muchacho.- Ríe de buena manera.- Si no fuera por esa incompetencia la guardia no me habría regalado un buen monto de dinero jejejeje con eso podríamos arreglar el error además de añadirle unos buenos cambios y todavía quedaría para mi jjeejejeje no te alegra.-

-El joven suspira aliviado de que no fue a mayores cuando reacciona de lo antes mencionado por el señor.-Disculpe, pero,¿ dijo que la guardia?, ¿se refiere a la guardia Área?.-

-Sí, más específicamente fueron los **Alas de plata**,¿Por qué muchacho?.-

-Oh! No!.- ignorando la pregunta del señor el muchacho pone su mano en la frente como señal de preocupación y con su mano libre, a tientas, busca una silla donde sentarse y dice en un susurro.- A Ruby no le va gustar esto.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

A las afueras de un enorme edificio de blanco, en una bella fuente se encontraba sentada una jovencita de unos 16 años con cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro. La jovencita observaba el cielo suspirando. Recordaba claramente lo que paso dentro de aquella enorme edificación, digna de una arquitectura victoriana.

-No era para tanto.- decía la muchacha recordó como trato cansadamente de explicar al señor Armstrong que no era necesario alardear tanto lo que había hecho después de todo ya le comento que un **Ala de plata **lo hace de corazón no por recibir fama y aunque fue una disputa muy complicada ya que el señor pedía claramente a los encargados de esa prestigiosa institución de guardianes que le dieran una remuneración al fin acordaron que estaría en los archivos y que le darían un buen monto de dinero a la jovencita claro que lo rechazo pero aun así fue enviado a su cuenta por demandas del Señor Armstrong.-

-Al fin que te encontramos Zafiro.- Decía un joven de cabellera verde acompañado de una niña con cabellos negros que abrazaba a un azurill.-

-Wally, Merry.- sonríe.- ¿Cómo te fue Wally?.-

-suspira.- Fue difícil pero logre convencerlo que me diera lo mismo que a ti, de eso a todo un evento publicitario que quería, prefiero lo primero.-

-Jejeje, lose.-

-Pero es normal.- Dice Wally mientras toma asiento a lado de Zafiro y Merry del otro lado.- Es decir rescatamos a su hija es obvio que está muy agradecido y no sabe como demostrarlo además que cuando le contamos toda la historia fue un incentivo más para que él quisiera que se supiera nuestra aventura.-

-Aunque.- se escucha hablar a la niña y los dos jóvenes voltean a verla.- No es toda la historia.-

-¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunta el chico de cabellera verde.-

-Zafiro no nos ha contado su parte de la historia.-

-¿Qué parte?.- dice Zafiro como si no entendiera.-

-Cuando caíste del edificio.- responde la niña y Zafiro muestra los mismos signos que la vez anterior.- Dinos Zafiro.-

-¿Qué nos va decir?.- dice una voz femenina acercándose a ellos.-

-General Winona.- habla Wally.- Zafiro esta por contarnos lo que sucedió cuando caía del edificio.- Winona al ver a Zafiro roja como un tomate sonríe maliciosamente.-

-¿Así? ¿Qué paso Zafiro?.-

-pu-pues..na-nada.- dice zafiro

-Oh! Vamos no puedes mentirnos zafiro. Te tenemos acorralada.-Winona

-y si quieres volver a ver tu insignia de Ala de plata entonces habla.- amenaza de manera cómica Wally mientras intenta hacer un gesto serio en su rostro.-

-¿Cuando la tomaste?.- pregunta una desconcertada castaña.-

-¿Y?...-reclama una pequeña niña de cabellos negros.-

-Suspira derrotada la chica de hermosos ojos azules.-Esta bien.-dice entre dientes mientras sus compañeros se acercan más a ella para escuchar el relato.-Cuando iba cayendo de la terraza choque de lleno con un techo de un local hecho de madera por la fuerza del golpe yo destruí el techo….-

-AJA! Y decías que no era tan drástico mira ahora que romper un techo como puedes pensar que no es necesario ir al hospital.- es interrumpida por una molesta general.-

-Señorita Winona permitiría que Zafiro continuara con la historia.- habla Merry

-Sí, perdón continúa.- dice un poco apenada.-

-Bueno mi espalda se impacto con el duro techo de madera que por la fuerza de la caída lo destruí y al ver que no me detuve ahí me estaba preparando mentalmente para mi fuerte golpe con el suelo…..pero….-Se sonroja como un tomate.-

-Pero.- repiten Winona y Merry emocionadas por la historia mientras un Wally curioso esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta.-

-Pero….el golpe nunca llego, en vez de eso sentí unos brazos sujetándome fuertemente.- Se escucha una exclamación de asombro y de emoción entre los espectadores (N/A: solo de las chicas jejeje xD).- Y al levantar mi vista pude observar dos ojos de color rojo rubí tan vivos.- Habla de manera soñadora y suspira inconscientemente claro que esto es captado por cierto chico peli verde.-

-¿En serio? Yyyy ¿Qué más paso?.- dice una muy emocionada niñita mientras deja salir una risita hermosa.-

-después me llamo uno de los que atendía el lugar por lo que pude ver parecía un bar pero pedí disculpas por el daño y salí corriendo del local.- suspira.-

-AAuuhh.- gime molesta la niñita.-

-¿Y no viste como era tu salvador?.- pregunta Winona

-Pues aparte de sus ojos pude ver que tenía un gorro blanco medio extraño y usaba mucho el color rojo y negro.-

-¿No sería genial que lo podrías volver a ver?.- dice Merry

-Pero sería casi imposible.- dice Zafiro

-Nunca hay que perder la esperanza tal vez podrás verlo otra vez, ¿no es así Wally?.- habla Winona

-¿Eh? Ahh! Si, si.- dice un muy absorto peli verde.-_Parece ser que tendré que esforzarme más_.-

BEEP! BEEP!

Se escucha un sonido proveniente de un broche en forma de estrella en el sombrero del general Winona.

-oh!.- dice Winona mientras presiona ligeramente el centro de la figura en forma de estrella y al hacer esto aparece enfrente de ella una imagen holográfica de una señorita de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con vestimenta formal.-

Señorita Wallace se le solicita su presencia y la de su equipo a la zona de despegue. Antes de la salida se le informará su tarea. Gracias y buena suerte

-Tenemos una misión chicos.-

- Mi primera Tarea.- dice una emocionada castaña.- Vamos, ¿Qué esperamos?.- y Tras decir esto corre hacia la zona de despegue siendo seguida por los demás.-

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

-Como pueden ver su misión es sencilla solo deben proteger la nave del señor L´ Piuore.- Habla un señor con un traje azul marino parecido al uniforme de aviadores.-

-Estoy a su cuidado Ma dame.- Dice un señor de unos 34 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y vestido con una camisa formal desfajada morada, pantalones negros de vestir y zapatos negros bien lustrados mientras hace una leve reverencia hacia la chica de cabellos morados.-

-No se preocupe señor L´Piuore estamos honrados de que nos permita ayudarlo.- Sonríe.-

-Bueno en camino.- comenta el señor de traje azul.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

-Ya es tiempo que quites esa fea cara y te pongas a trabajar.- se escucha una voz fuerte hablar cercas de la puerta de una habitación.-

-¿Sabes que fue muy impertinente de tu parte venir aquí y gritarme como si fuera una simple basura?.- Habla una persona que se encuentra recostada boca arriba en un sofá con su antebrazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos.-

-Pero ¿Funciono?.-

-Claro que no, no tengo ganas de estrujarte y matarte lentamente.-

-Bah! Me tienes harto con esa actitud tuya levántate de una buena vez y golpéame!.-

-TSK.-

-Furioso el hombre y sin poder captar su atención golpea con su puño la pared de la nave.- Idiota.- sonríe maliciosamente.-Bueno viéndote aquí y a tu actitud mediocre no me sorprende saber que ELLA se escondió de ti.- ríe ligeramente.-

El mencionado se levanta del sofá con sus orbes rubís llenos de furia mientras el otro joven sonreía al ver que capto la atención del capitán pero lo que no se esperaba es que este le propinara tremenda golpe en la boca del estomago y en su cara provocando que cayera de bruces pero al parecer esto no fue suficiente para el joven de orbes rubís pues lo tomo con una mano fuertemente de su suéter negro con líneas rojas y lo empuja hacia la pared próxima cayendo nuevamente al suelo. El joven de ojos rojos se arrodilla al suelo tomando nuevamente el cuello del suéter lo golpea consecutivamente, con su brazo libre, el rostro del muchacho mientras este coloca sus manos en el brazo que sostiene su camisa intentando desesperadamente alejarlo de él.

En eso las puertas de la habitación se abren dejando ver a un señor de edad mayor que al ver tremendo espectáculo tira una bandeja de comida y se dirige rápidamente al joven de ojos rojos para separarlo del joven de suéter negro.-

-Señor por favor deje de golpear al joven Silver, está sangrando.- intenta convencerlo sin éxito alguno.- Mi señor ya es suficiente. El joven no puede más por favor señor se lo suplico.- sigue tirando del capitán sin poder separarlo del otro joven.- Señor….-duda si decir lo siguiente.- Mi señor parece un salvaje!.- y el mencionado al escuchar las palabras se detiene en el acto dejando tirado al otro joven se levanta ido sin dejar de mirar sus manos dejando que el señor de edad mayor ayudará al otro joven a levantarse levemente y lo dirige hacia el sofá.- Perdóneme mi señor si fui tan duro pero no encontraba otra manera de captar su atención.-

-Cornelius… ¿dices que los ojos son las ventanas del alma?.- responde el chico de ojos rubíes.-

-Si mi señor.- asiente el mencionado mientras le proporciona un pañuelo al otro joven para que limpie sus heridas y busca un botiquín de primeros auxilios en uno de los estantes de la habitación.-

-¿Crees que ella pudo ver mi alma tan manchada y haya escapado de mi?.- Le pide suplicante a Cornelius.-

-El hombre sorprendido se relaja y con una tierna sonrisa responde.- Lo dudo mucho mi señor. Si la jovencita pudo ver su alma tenga por seguro que ella quedo fascinada.-el muchacho de ojos rubíes sonríe tristemente.-

-Lo siento.- Habla el hombre herido mientras limpia con el pañuelo dado su nariz y boca.- No debí de ser tan impertinente.-

-Como sea.- responde de manera indiferente el joven capitán.- ¿A qué has venido Silver?.-

-Venia a recordarte que hoy se envía al museo su adquisición más esperada.-

Con una sonrisa maliciosa del capitán la nave sale de curso hacia una nueva ruta para poder cumplir su misión.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

-Y como puede ver todas estas piezas de arte son muy importantes para el museo, espero contar con toda su colaboración.- Habla un hombre de cabellos rubios.-

-Claro que sí señor L' Piuore estamos para servirle.- Responde una voz femenina.-

-Gracias General Winona.- sonríe L'Piuore mientras los dos salen de una habitación llena de artilugios antiguos, pinturas, entre otros artefactos históricos.-

-No tiene que agradecer Señor L'Piuore.- Con su mano presiona el botoncito en forma de estrella y realiza un leve movimiento con su mano apareciendo una pantalla holográfica en frente de ella.- Wally y Zafiro como están en sus posiciones.- En la pantalla aparece la imagen de Wally y más atrás de él Zafiro quien revisa las habitaciones.-

-Todo bien aquí General Winona, Zafiro está registrando las habitaciones para comprobar que estén bien

-Perfecto Wally sigan así hasta la próxima.-

Cambio General Winona Fin de la transmisión.-

-Todo está bien Señor.- dice Winona mientras recibe una linda sonrisa del señor rubio.-

ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ATAQUE FRONTAL! ATAQUE FRONTAL!

Winona al escuchar la alarma toma del brazo al güero y corre por los pasillos a la cabina de mando mientras intenta comunicarse con Wally y Zafiro. Aparece la misma apantalla holográfica y se deja ver nuevamente la imagen de un Wally alterado.

General estamos en nuestras posiciones denos ordenes

-Wally parece ser que una nave enemiga nos este atacando saldré en una de las naves de combate y la destruiré mientras tanto tu y Zafiro quédense en la nave por si algo llega a pasar ya conocen muy bien sus posiciones.-

De acuerdo generala, cambio y fuera

-Cuídense, cambio y fuera.- Fin de la transmicion.-Ahora señor L`Pioure usted se quedará en la cabina de mando yo me encargo de lo demás no se preocupe mis dos soldados estarán a su disposición con su permiso.- Winona corre a toda velocidad a la planta baja donde se encuentran las naves de combate.-

Al llegar una puerta la abre y deja entrar a la planta baja una habitación grande que sirve de puerto y almacenamiento de naves más pequeñas, baja de la plataforma alta donde se encontraba para poder subir a una de las naves y una vez adentro enciende la nave lo más pronto posible . Una pantalla holográfica aparece en frente de ella y presionando dicha pantalla se abre la compuerta de salida de la nave nodriza, comienza el despegue hacia los cielos.

A lo lejos se divisa una nave que, efectivamente, ataca la nave que protege y sin demora la general Winona se dirige a dicha nave. Vuela de manera paralela pasando al frente de la nave invasora para cortar su camino al ver la nave intrusa a su oponente gira en torno a ella y se prepara para la batalla.

-Vaya así que ya llego la guardia pues veremos cuánto dura, Flygon! Aparece.- dice el conductor de la nave enemiga mientras abre una compuerta y libera una pokebola haciendo aparecer a un Flygon.-

-Mmhp.- exclama Winona.- Sal Altaria.- abre una compuerta de la nave liberando a un Altaria.- Ataque ala Altaria.- y dicho esto el pokemon se dirige hacia el Flygon al igual que ella alza su nave hacia la del enemigo.-

-Ja que incompetente.- sonríe el joven pelirrojo enemigo.- Flygon esquívalo con ataque rápido.- El pokemon esquiva el ataque y le da un golpe a su contrincante mientras su amo esquiva un ataque frontal de la nave guardián.-

La nave intrusa da una voltereta en el cielo y se dirige en picada al igual que su pokemon y la guardiana de los cielos sigue al joven pelirrojo con su Altaria intentando de todos los medios derribar la nave enemiga y su pokemon intenta de mil maneras detener a aquel Flygon.

-El área esta despejada.- dice el pelirrojo a la visión holográfica de una persona en su pantalla de intercomunicación.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Una chica de cabellos castaños salta a los brazos de un blaziken que la empujan hacia arriba y da un salto giratorio mientras deja caer unos artefactos que se adhieren al suelo y forman un campo magnético encerrando a los contrincantes de dicha jovencita. Cayendo de pie la jovencita sigue corriendo sin detenerse seguida de su pokemon dejando encerrados a los hombres anteriores que por su apariencia sucia y de ropas desgastadas se creerá que son piratas.

-Van 4 y llevamos 11 piratas capturados al parecer son muchos y parece no tener fin debe haber algo muy importante en la habitación central además que se organizan y mueven muy rápido espero que a Wally le vaya bien.- dice la jovencita.-

-Blaz Blaziken.-

-Detente ahí niña!.- Se escucha gritar a un hombre.-

-Listo Toro.-la mencionada acelera el paso logrando ver al dueño de la voz un señor regordete y de aspectos sucio como los demás acompañados de otras 3 personas igualmente sucias y de ojos cafés y mirada asesina.-

-Bala semilla Roselia.- se escucha gritar mientras aparece un joven de cabellos verdes y el pokemon obedientemente cumple con el pedido atacando a los contrincantes.-

-Salgan migthyenas!.- liberan los enemigos a sus pokemon.- Utilicen placaje.- grita el hombre regordete.-

-Esquívalos Roselia.-

-Wally.- llama la castaña.- Ya sabes que hacer.-

-Entendido.- Asiente el aludido.- Roselia como lo practicamos.-

-Roselia.- asiente el pokemon mientras deja aparecer semillas que se introducen en el suelo y forman plantas que drenan energía.-

-Ahora Toro lanzallamas en todas esas plantas.- El pokemon de fuego deja liberar una llamarada de fuego en las plantas que al ser consumidas por el fuego deja ver que rodean al enemigo formando un circulo dejándolos sin escapatoria.- Toro sácame de aquí.- dicho esto el pokemon toma a su ama y da un gran salto sobre los contrincantes mientras esta libera los aparatos de la vez anterior dejando nuevamente prisioneros al enemigos, una vez abajo vuelven a salir corriendo.- Wally nos vemos en la habitación central.-

-Zafiro.- grita Wally

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Y en una habitación de la nave decorada de manera pintoresca reposan varios artículos antiguos pero lo más llamativo del lugar es una pintura en grande de la escena épica entre los grandes titanes Kyogre y Groundon, con trazos delicados pero significativos a la vez y colores tan vivos al igual que poseía de manuscritos en toda la presentación. Un joven de gorra blanca admiraba tan omnipotencia que emanaba dicha pintura.

-Vaya es más hermosa en vivo que en fotografías.- Dice el joven de gorra blanca.- Y fue tan fácil.- Dicho esto extiende su mano para tocar el marco de la pintura y poder llevársela cuando siente una picazón recorrer de manera lineal su mano acompañado de un objeto casi invisible que se quedó estampado en la pared y quien provoco el deslizamiento de sangre, el muchacho voltea hacia el causante de dicho acto.-

-Yo no lo creo detente ahí!.-Grita la dueña de objeto punzante.-

-Creo que me descubriste.- dice el muchacho mientras intenta escapar de aquella habitación.-

-No podrás escaparte.- corre hacia el joven de manera apresurada seguida de un blaziken.-

-Cornelius encárgate tú de la pintura acabo de encontrar un contratiempo pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de ello.- dice el muchacho a una pantalla holográfica que mostraba a un señor de edad mayor.-

De acuerdo, cuídese capitán, con su permiso-Fin de la transmisión-

El muchachos sigue corriendo por los pasillos de la nave y al ver que se encuentra muy retirado de la habitación anterior se detiene y da la vuelta quedando de frente a la jovencita que lo perseguía. Viendo cómo se acercaba podía ver que estaba hablando con alguien en el intercomunicador. Se quedó observándola detenidamente, esa jovencita se le hacía familiar.

-Toro lanzallamas.- grita la jovencita una vez terminada su conversación.-

-Zuzu protección.- dice el muchacho mientras libera a un swampert.-

Una vez terminado el ataque el joven es sorprendido al igual que su pokemon de una pata ígnea mientras la dueña de este ataca con un puñetazo a la cara del muchacho quien apenas y la alcanza esquivar y toma el brazo de ella mientras su pokemon no tiene la misma suerte y es atacado directamente haciéndolo caer de la fuerza del impacto.

El muchacho observa detenidamente a su atacante es impresionante la rapidez con la que manejo aquella estrategia pero lo que más llamo su atención fue esos ojos tan misteriosos y tranquilizadores, esos ojos iguales a dos orbes zafiros.

-_Esos ojos! No será que ella es?_….-Abre sus ojos por la impresión.- _No puede ser ella es a la que ha estado buscando como loco_.-

Mientras que la jovencita no esta tan perdida a aquellos pensamientos del joven.

-_Pero si es el, esos ojos son inigualables.-_lo observa detenidamente.-_ claro que es el_.-

-PERO SI ERES TÚ.- gritan al mismo tiempo sin poder dejarse de verse nuevamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.-

-ZAFIRO!.- se escucha una voz gritando a lo lejos y quien despierta de su ensoñación a nuestros héroes provocando que se separen bruscamente y se coloquen en posición de batalla.- Zafiro te encuentras bien?.- pregunta un muchacho de ojos verdes al estar a lado de la jovencita de orbes azules.-

-Si estoy bien.- Responde.-

-Nunca me imaginé que fueras una **ala de plata** vaya que si da sorpresas la vida.- dice de manera burlesca mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.-

-y yo nunca me imaginé que serias un sucio pirata.- el menciona se le borra todo rastro de sonrisa y muestra una mueca desagradable al igual que oscura.- Basta! de tonterías, Toro doble patada.-

-Zuzu usa Surf.-

-Esquívalo con ataque rápido dirigiéndote hacia la pared Toro.- El pokemon de fuego esquiva el ataque corriendo velozmente hacia la pared provocando por la velocidad correr en la pared como si fuera el piso.- Pata ígnea Toro.- dando un salto hacia el techo con su velocidad rebota y se dirige con mayor velocidad gracias la fuerza de gravedad hacia su oponente.-

-Proteccion.- Nuevamente el pokemon barro pez se protege de dicho ataque.-

-Disminuye la fuerza y remátalo con un ataque rápido.- El blaziken al chocar con el brazo del barro pez y por la presión del ataque da un salto con voltereta. Apenas siente el piso procura un nuevo ataque rápido dándole directo al pokemon de agua.-

-_Es muy buena_.- sonríe el chico de gorro blanco.- _Hace tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea _

-_Diablos, su pokemon es muy poderoso dejo muy herido a Toro_.- dirige su vista a su pokemon que se ve agotado y muestra una mueca de dolor al dirigir su peso a su pierna derecha la cual se impactó con el brazo del swampert.- _Sera muy difícil ganarle_.- suspira.- _pero no me rendiré_.- muestra decisión es su mirada.-

-El chico de cabellos verdes toma una pokebola de su cinturón y se prepara para lanzarla.- Absol yo te…..-

-No!.-Es interrumpido por Zafiro.- Yo me encargare de el.- dice mientras observa a su contrincante y dice con voz queda solo para que Wally la escuche.- Después de todo quiero ver que tan fuerte es el hombre que me salvo.- Dicho esto Wally abre los ojos sorprendido y observa al muchacho de gorra blanca y ojos color rubí delante de el.-

-_Así que él es su salvador_.- Lo observa detenidamente sin perder ningún detalle mientras su rostro se oscurece levemente.-

-Zuzu usa terremoto.- El pokemon barro golpea sus patas delanteras hacia el suelo provocando un movimiento que desequilibra al pokemon de fuego.- Ahora usa Sur.- Rápidamente zuzu acata las ordenes.-

-Esquívalo Toro.- El pokemon y apenas puedo esquivarlo pero es alcanzado por el ataque, el joven de ojos rubís al darse cuenta de esto sonríe.-

-Usa ataque lodo.- el pokemon con los escombros del lugar (N/A: ya que es una nave y no un terreno se debe valer de los recursos que encuentre) forma una bola de escombros de metal y la arroja hacia su oponente dándole directo y causándole un fuerte dolor añadido a su agotamiento.-

-TORO!.- gruñe de enojo y desesperación zafiro.-

-Capitán salga de ahí, Silver no pudo retener por mucho tiempo al otro guardián y está limpiando el suelo con nosotros no tardara en dirigirse con usted. POR FAVOR SALGA DE AHÍ!.-Fin de la transmisión.-

-Bien, no me gusta dejar así a una dama pero el deber me llama con su permiso.- dice el chico de orbes rubís mientras trata de escapar nuevamente.-

-Oye a donde crees que vas.- dice Zafiro lista para perseguirlo nuevamente.-

-Terremoto Zuzu.- el pokemon nuevamente patea con sus patas el suelo causando un temblor mayor en el pasillo de la nave causando que sus perseguidores detengan su paso y en algunos casos caigan mientras escapan.-

-Esto no quedara así.- Dice zafiro mientras se levanta del suelo a duras penas y corre tras ello seguida de su Blaziken.-

-Zafiro! Espera!.- escucha a lo lejos la voz de Wally y sin detenerse sigue a su salvador.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Una mujer corre desesperado por los pasillos y preocupada por el mal estado de estos. A lo lejos divisa la imagen de un joven que apenas se puede levantar del suelo. Al estar más cerca puede distinguir su cabello verde y ojos esmeralda. Mas motivada corre a su auxilio.

-Wally.- dice mientras ayuda al joven a ponerse de pie.- Que paso aquí?.-

-Zafiro!.- grita histérico el joven tratando de correr hacia la dirección en la que se fue la morena pero cayendo en el intento siendo socorrido nuevamente por la mujer.- Zafiro! Tuvo una pelea con el joven que dijo ser su salvador, el, él es el pirata que buscamos pero huyo y ella fue tras de el debemos salvarla.-

-Tranquilo Wally ella estará bien, iremos por Zafiro.-

-Si.- y dicho esto siguen la dirección señalada por el peliverde.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Un joven corre por los pasillos de la nave buscando una compuerta en el techo, una vez encontrada tira una especie de gancho que lo atrae hacia el permitiéndole salir por la compuerta al exterior donde se encontraba una nave más chica volando sobre ellos el joven nuevamente tira el gancho hacia una de las extremidades de la nave para lograr escapar pero antes de subir es interceptado por una joven castaña quien lo tomo de su cintura para que no logre irse.

-Pero que haces?.- grita desesperado el joven mientras el gancho lo atrae hacia la nave junto con la muchacha.-

-No te dejare escapar tan fácilmente.- dice está entrando a la nave al igual que el joven tratando de detenerlo para que no quite el piloto automático y no la lleve lejos del lugar.-

-Estas loca o que?.-

-De acuerdo a la jurisdicción y al poder que se confirió quedas arrestado por posesión de una nave particular y hurto de un artículo nacional.-

-Si es que puedes detenerme.- dice mientras se libera del agarre de la joven y corre hacia el volante quitando el piloto automático.-

-Alto, deja ahí.- La joven se lanza hacia el joven tratando de detenerlo y alejarlo del lugar.-

Los dos jóvenes pelean entre ellos tratando de hacer que uno caiga. Tanto ajetreo provoca que la nave salga de control.

-Déjame que no vez que nos mataras.-dice el muchacho tratando de maniobrar el volante.-

-No te dejare escapar.- La muchacho toma el volante al igual que el muchacho y trata de evitar que se aleje de aquel lugar.-

Siguen peleando nuevamente por la posesión del volante, la pelea parece no tener fin y mientras ellos batallan la nave se mueve de manera desigual, de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo. Sin darse cuenta los jóvenes separa el volante de su lugar apareciendo en las manos de ellos con los cables rotos. La nave fuera de control cae en picada provocando que sus habitantes griten de terror y que por la velocidad de la caída los mande hacia atrás.

El muchacho con un brazo toma la cintura de la muchacha y con la otra se agarra fuerte del lugar donde antes estaba el volante mientras una pierna la atora en la base que junta el asiento al suelo de la nave para que no los mande a volar contra la pared trasera. La muchacha coloca sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, escondiendo su cara, mientras los dos gritan fuertemente del horror y esperan el aterrizaje final.

**-..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..-**

**Y me gustaría agradecer a hiniku-san y pikiu, en verdad muchas gracias ustedes me motivaron a seguir la historia y no dejarla descontinuada en serio. Muchísimas gracias espero que este capítulo le haya gustado y seguiré dando mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer que esta historia llene sus expectativas. Si hay algo que no les gusta hágamelo saber sinceramente con personas como ustedes puedo aprender y ser mejor. Tal vez algún día pueda ser buena y poder llamarme escritora jajaja aunque sea desear mucho no se pierde con intentarlo. Gracias nuevamente por leer mi historia y no se preocupen que el 3 capitulo esta próximo. **

**Recuerden**: Les gusto, comenten!. Alguna queja comenten!, les aburrió comenten!, Algún reclamo comenten! Tienen hambre comenten!,….. bueno por que no? Comenten! Por favor.


	3. Conociendonos

**Hola!. Creo que me tarde mucho u.u Lo siento, pido sinceras disculpas. Y como sé que mis explicaciones sobran que tal si las dejamos al final y mejor los dejo con la historia, Va?. **

Estructura.

-…- (diálogos)

-._Hola_.-(pensamientos)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

Claro no podía olvidarme de explicar el formato jejejej es esencial.

**Y con un lamentable hecho. Descargo la responsabilidad pokemon no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes. Son estrictamente propiedad de su creador. u.u si un hecho muy triste. **

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Siguen peleando nuevamente por la posesión del volante, la pelea parece no tener fin y mientras ellos batallan la nave se mueve de manera desigual, de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo. Sin darse cuenta los jóvenes separa el volante de su lugar apareciendo en las manos de ellos con los cables rotos. La nave fuera de control cae en picada provocando que sus habitantes griten de terror y que por la velocidad de la caída los mande hacia atrás.

El muchacho con un brazo toma la cintura de la muchacha y con la otra se agarra fuerte del lugar donde antes estaba el volante mientras una pierna la atora en la base que junta el asiento al suelo de la nave para que no los mande a volar contra la pared trasera. La muchacha coloca sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, escondiendo su cara, mientras los dos gritan fuertemente del horror y esperan el aterrizaje final.

En ese momento el rostro del joven se relaja y muestra una faceta de concentración sin más demora su vista se dirige hacia un boto amarillo, ese botón redondo que puede, según sus cálculos, salvarlos la vida y sin pensarlo dos veces el joven presiona ese botón con su mano causando que apoye toda su fuerza en sus piernas. Después de haber presionado dicho botón libera una de sus pokebolas y le da ciertas instrucciones a su pokemon barro-pez, con un rezo a rayquaza espera que todo salga de acuerdo a su plan.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

En una habitación pintada de blanco con marcos tallados en la parte inferior y superior de las paredes. Grandes ventanales en la pared izquierda. Un escritorio de color roble, en forma de L, se enfrenta a la pared de al frente dejando un espacio para que las personas puedan transitar entre el espacio de la pared y escritorio. Tres sillas estilo oficinas reposaban detrás del mobiliario y una de ellas era habitada por una señorita de cabellos cafés, ondulado, hermosos ojos color jade con mirada desesperada, labios pequeños y delicados que muestran una mueca de disgusto. Unas cejas color café muy suaves y bien delineadas que se contraían hacia al frente. Esta bella dama poseedora de 24 años era dueña de una voz delicada pero imponente a la vez.

-POR ÚLTIMA VEZ NO PUEDO DARLE ESA INFORMACION JOVEN.- Grita llena de frustración y enojo la señorita.

-COMO QUE NO PUEDE, DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO!, NECESITO ENTRAR A LA BASE DE DATOS!.- responde el aludido un joven no más de 18 años, tez blanca, ojos y cabello esmeralda. –

-SU CLAVE DE ACCESO NO ES LA ADECUADA PARA INFORMACION TAN CONFIDENCIAL.- sigue la pelea entre la muchacha y el muchacho.-

-COMO QUE NO ES LA ADECUADA!, POR SI NO LO SABIA SOY UN ALA DE PLATA MI RANGO ES ALTO DEBO TENER EL ACCESO!.-

-LO SIENTO MUCHO.-dice sarcásticamente la joven.-PUES NO LO TIENE.-

-MIRE SENORITA, NO TIENE IDEA DE CUANTO NECESITO ESA INFORMACION ASI QUE MAS LE VALE QUE ME LA DE.- dice de manera fuerte y lúgubre el joven.-

-NO ME AMENAZE JOVEN QUE NO LE TENGO MIEDO!.- responde muy alterada y más molesta si es posible.-

-DEBE HABER UNA FORMA!.-

-PUES NO LA HAY….._rara vez me sacan de mis casillas, son muy pacifica pero este joven me saca canas verdes que no entiende que un NO es un NO_.-

-suspira el joven.- Mire señorita.- habla más relajado.- Usted no podrá entrar con su clave de acceso y después yo reviso la información de forma rápida. Nadie sabrá de esto quedara entre nosotros…. qué dice?.- Comenta más tranquilo y con mucha amabilidad tratando de convencer a la joven.-

-Definitivamente ..no!., yo no tengo acceso a esa información joven y aunque la tuviera no se la daría.-

-Pero que! Es una vieja bruja!.-

-COMO ME LLAMASTE?.- Grita eufóricamente.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

No muy lejos de esa habitación en el pasillo principal de aquella gran institución de guardianes se encontraba una joven de cabellos morados con un señor de sus treinta y tantos años conversando.

-Señor L'Piuore me siento muy responsable de lo sucedido en verdad no quería dar tan mal imagen yo me comprometo a arreglar todo daño causado y rescatar las piezas faltantes.- hablaba con vergüenza y culpa la hermosa joven.-

-No se preocupe sé que usted dará lo mejor de sí además estamos haciendo el inventario y parece ser que todo está en su lugar si algo llegase a faltar créame que será la primera en enterarse. Estoy muy agradecido por su formalidad y profesionalidad con la que está tomando la situación pero por favor no se sienta tan culpable era normal que pasara algo semejante pero por el momento todo está bien.-

-Agradezco su comprensión señor L'Piuore y…...- es interrumpida por un fuerte grito.-

-COMO ME LLAMASTE?.-

-suspira la peli-morado.- Estaré en contacto con usted señor L'Piuore y si tiene alguna duda o comentario que dar no dude en llamarme con su permiso.- Dicho esto sale corriendo hacia la fuente de la voz.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

-COMO ME ESCUCHO! VIEJA BRUJA!.-

-AHORA SI JOVEN.- terminando de decir estaba a punto de aventarle una buena bofetada a aquel joven molesto si no hubiera sido interrumpida.-

-Pero que está sucediendo aquí!.- habla una voz seria pero fuerte.-

Los mencionados voltean encontrándose con la Generala del sexto escuadrón Winona quien mostraba una mirada seria pero penetrante desde el umbral de la puerta y esperaba cruzada de brazos con un pie golpeando consecutivamente el suelo la respuesta.

-Señorita Winona su subordinado Wally está queriendo ingresar a una base de datos nula a su clave de acceso además que se dirige hacia mí con un comportamiento totalmente ajeno a un portador de un Ala de plata.- responde la dama morena.-

-Wally.- habla Winona con voz amonestadora.-

-Solo quiero ingresar a la información de los criminales más peligrosos. He estado buscando al joven de nuestro encuentro para saber más y así poder salvar a Zafiro, ya que no la encontramos en ninguna parte.- Esto último lo dice con voz quebrada.-

-Suspira Winona.- Señorita inténtelo con mi clave de Acceso.-Dicho esto Winona le entrega su símbolo de Ala de plata.-

La señorita lo toma y en una barra extremadamente delgada que se encuentra en el escrito la coloca enfrente del objeto aun sosteniéndole y a una distancia prudente. El objeto no emite sonido ni luz alguna pero funciona como un escáner y después de realizar su trabajo aparece una pantalla holográfica enfrente de la morena quien teclea dos veces en espera de resultados. La generala y su subordinado esperan impaciente, dígase que ultimo mencionado más intranquilo y ansioso de los dos. Después de unos segundos en la pantalla aparece en letras grandes y rojas la palabra "DENEGADO". La generala exclama sorprendida mientras el joven explota.

-COMO QUE DENEGADO!, ESTAS BROMEANDO! COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE SI LA GENERALA ES DE MAYOR RANGO PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?.-

-Cómo es posible?.- Es lo único que atina a decir la peli-morado.-

-Lo siento pero esta información está estrictamente resguardada no puedo hacer mas.-

-ESTO ES OBRA DE USTED! NO SE HAGA LA INOCENTE, USTED ES LA CULPABLE.-

-Cálmate Wally ella no tiene la culpa.- dice Winona.-

-NO, NO, NO, CLARO QUE SI! QUE NO VEZ LA VIEJA BRUJA! ELLA NO NOS QUIERE DAR LA INFORMACION!.-

-HASTA AQUÍ QUEDO, GUARDIAS SAQUEN A ESTE JOVEN DE AQUÍ.- después de gritar a su intercomunicador que se encuentra en su oreja con forma de una cabeza de conejo, los guardias mencionados vienen corriendo y toman de los brazos al joven sacándolo del lugar a la fuerza mientras este forcejea.-

-DEJEMEN, QUE NO VEN QUE A LA QUE TIENEN QUE SACAR ES A ELLA POR NO HACER SU TRABAJO BIEN! DEJENME EN PAZ DEBO VER ESA INFORMACION! QUE NO ENTIENDEN! DEBO SALVAR A ZAFIRO!...ZAFIRO!.- Y sigue gritando sin ser escuchado. Solo es escoltado de manera no tan amigable de los guardias y seguido por una generala apesumbrada.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Una niña de 6 años paseaba por los pasillos de esa grande edificación, acompañada de un pequeño azurill que poseía un mono violeta en su colita. Su cabello color cenizas ondeaba con su andar, sus ojos violetas mostraban fastidio y aburrición completa mientras que su boca pequeña mostraba una mueca de cansancio. Estaba extremadamente aburrida, andar sola por ese enorme lugar con su pequeño pokemon no era algo tan divertido ni alentador. Fue a los jardines en espera de poder encontrar alguna diversión pero solo encontró a un montón de niños snob que le decían que hacer y estar adentro tampoco era lo mejor.

Su papa tenía que venir a una junta en la prestigiada institución de guardianes a altas horas y con los sucesos anteriores su padre se empeñó en pasar más tiempo con ella, no es que no le agrade claro que lo hace y mucho pero es que a veces a su padre se le olvidaba que tenía otros pendientes y por no querer alejarse de ella la llevaba con él a todos ellos mientras ella esperaba a que se desocupara y así poder pasar un lindo tiempo juntos.

Y la niña seguiría así si no hubiera reconocido ese cabello peculiar color de pasto a veces lograba confundir al señor Wally con un arbusto, fueron varias las ocasiones en las que creyó verlo pero solo era una planta en el lugar, hay que ser honesto su cabellos parece una mata de planta andante. Se rio en su pensamiento.

-Sera el.- habla quedamente solo para que su pokemon escuchara. Se acerca con cuidado hacia la ventana donde podía apreciar al muchacho parado cercas de la fuente del patio delantero del edificio.- Si es el! , si el señor Wally está aquí eso significa que podre ver a Zafiro.- sonríe encantadoramente por sus pensamientos de encontrar a aquella chica tan valiente y gallarda. Esa muchachita se convirtió en un modelo de héroe a seguir y claro con su encanto y, carisma logro conquistar el corazón de la pequeña viéndola más que solo un modelo, claro para ella Zafiro no era esos héroes de ciencia ficción, no, Zafiro era el claro ejemplo de una hermana mayor.- Vamos a ver a Zafiro, Lillit.- La niña acompañada de su pokemon se dirigen al encuentro del joven y claro de su querida hermanita Zafiro, porque sinceramente así es como ella la veía como su querida hermanita mayor.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Un joven de cabellos verdes y mirada esmeralda se repetía mentalmente como pudo llegar a esto?. Ya había hablado con el padre y hermano de la muchacha como se esperaba la noticia no fue muy bien tomada pero quien en su sano juicio tomaría bien el hecho de que su hija-hermana fue secuestrada? tal vez el dolor que siente el padre y su hermano no se compara con el suyo. No, no es igual, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte tan desesperante, tan frustrante y lastimoso, no, no era su dolor de pie al que se refería, ya que momentos antes por una racha de rabia pateo la fuente del edificio de lo cual se arrepintió un segundo después pero ese dolor no se comparaba con su dolor interior aquel que surgió en el hecho de que ella no estaría ahí para burlarse de su hazaña cómica.

Soledad, eso sentía, un gran vacío en su corazón que parecía no tener fin. No volvería a ver su cálida sonrisa?, Sus ojos brillantes?, Su cabello de hermoso color caramelo, No escucharía nuevamente su melodiosa voz?. Estaba perdido, lo sabía, perdido en un mar de desesperación y aunque su compañera y superior estaba ahí sentada en la fuente dándole palabras de apoyo, ELLA no estaba ahí. Dónde estaría?, se encontraría bien? No se habrá lastimado? Ese ser despectivo no la habrá herido?. No lo soportaba, no puede más. Debe gritar, llorar, patalear, debe…debe ir a buscar a ESE y hacerlo pagar.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente al igual que sus puños no le importó el hecho que sus unas se enterraban en su piel y sentía un espeso liquido surgir de sus manos. No, el dolor físico dejo de existir desde el momento que surgió ese agujero negro en su corazón. Ese joven lo pagara, no se cansara de buscarla por todo la región si es necesario pero la encontraría a ELLA y ESE. Le hará pagar caro pero muy caro…..

-Señor Wally!, señorita Winona!.-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz delicada y suave.-

Los mencionados voltearon hacia la fuente de la voz encontrándose con una niña de vestido rosa pastel, sin mangas, holanes volaban con suavidad a la dirección del viento, su cabello suelto de color cenizas se ondeaba con su andar, sus zapatitos blancos pisaban con una delicadeza las escaleras del lugar a pesar por su apuro de llegar, sus ojos violetas chispeantes de alegría extrema y su pokemon se sujetaba del hombro de su ama para no caer. Al estar cerca de ellos la hermosa niña no se tomó un tiempo para respirar y hablo con una felicidad.

-Hola!, cómo están?, espero que bien, yo también estoy bien gracias y Donde esta Zafiro?.- Y claro también con una rapidez máxima que solo apenas podía entenderse su mensaje de todo el balbuceo.-

-Hola Merry, tranquila respira.-dice Winona con una sonrisa débil en su rostro.- Estamos bien como supusiste.-

-Entonces si están aquí quiere decir que terminaron su misión y si se encuentran bien es que fue todo un éxito verdad? Pero donde esta Zafiro?.- pregunta la niña sorprendida por la ausencia de la jovencita.-

-Pues si terminamos la misión.-Responde nuevamente Winona mientras un Wally solo observaba la conversación en silencio.- No fue fácil pero al parecer todo está bien y sobre Zafiro pues veras….-Se detiene abruptamente, no sabe cómo responderle.- veras….-La niña la veía con suspicacia algo andaba mal ella lo podía sentir mientras un joven peli-verde fruncía el ceño y no soportaba más el suspenso.-

-Fue secuestrada por el enemigo.- Interrumpe el joven a la peli-morada en su esfuerzo de explicarle de manera delicada a la niña.-

La niña sorprendida por la rudeza del joven y las palabras dichas exclama un gritito asustado. Cubre con sus manos su boca y mira fijamente a los dos adultos, nota la mirada de tristeza y culpa de la señorita Winona y el coraje, frustración, enojo y sorpresivamente tristeza mezcladas en los ojos esmeraldas del joven Wally que contrastaban con la cara estoica que aparentaba.

-_Entonces es verdad_.- era el único pensamiento que venía de la peli-negra.-

De sus hermosos ojos violetas empezaron a surgir pequeñas gotas de agua, su mirada alegre fue remplazada por tristeza e incredulidad. Como puede ser posible que hayan secuestrado a aquella joven tan gallarda? Será porque se enfrentó a los malos sin temor alguno? Hacer eso también es razón para secuestrar a una persona?. No pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas salían sin detenerse y parecía que no querían hacerlo. Comprendió perfectamente la situación ya no la volvería a ver. Esto sintió su padre cuando ella fue raptada?, si fue así es lo más horrible.

-El joven Wally golpea con su puno la superficie de la fuente en la que está sentada la generala.- Si tan solo pudiera ingresar a esos archivos podría saber quién es su raptor y así rescatarla.-

-No puede ingresar a esa información señor Wally y he de suponer que tampoco la señorita Winona porque están los dos aquí.- Si esa pequeña niña es muy lista, había escuchado como su padre decía que necesitaba la clave de acceso en cierta información para ingresar y aunque a veces ella quería ayudarlo con su trabajo no podía sin su clave de acceso, pensó detenidamente lo dicho por el joven Wally.- Y si yo voy contigo.- Al escuchar esto Wally y Winona voltean la vista hacia ella curiosos por la información.- Claro, como sabes soy la hija del vice-presidente de las fuerzas aéreas debo tener privilegios y puede que no me nieguen el acceso.-

-_Esta chica es muy inteligente, no me gustaría tenerla de enemiga_.- piensa sorprendido el peli-verde.- Me gusta tu idea así que vamos.- Dicho esto los tres corren hacia la biblioteca del lugar.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

El día era muy hermoso, el cielo está despejado y el sol brindaba un calor no muy seco pero lo suficientemente cálido para estar fuera de sus madrigueras. El viento soplaba despacio y los grandes árboles eran movidos con suavidad provocando sonidos relajadores y estimuladores. El sol parecía jugar con las sombras de los arboles dando una vista maravillosa. Estaba feliz de haber salido de su guarida la verdad esta vista estaba esplendida. Por qué estar ahí acostado tomando alegremente el sol y disfrutando de unas berrys muy sabrosas es como a un pequeño pokemon le gustaría vivir. Si la vida era genial.

Pero su meditación fue interrumpida por un sonido fuerte que atravesaba las barreras del viento, el pequeño pokemon observo con sus ojos cafés el objeto volador al parecer iba en picada. El objeto no podía ser un pokemon, parecía que esta hecho de metal y aunque, según él, tenía sus alas extendidas. No era un experto volador para caer así. Solo vio como ese objeto extraño chocaba con los grandes árboles y parecía no importarle ya que no se detenía ni desviaba su ruta. Siguió observándolo hasta que perdió su vista, aquel desapareció entre el montón de árboles.

Y lo único que pudo pensar el pokemon robusto de ojos cafés y zigzags pintados en su espalda es que ese definitivamente no era uno como ellos pero entonces que sería?.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Dolor. Eso es lo que sentía. Un entrañable dolor puro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados firmemente, su cabeza fue echada atrás, sus cejas negras se contraían hacia al frente, sus dientes blancos estaban marcados y completamente a la vista. Y después negro, todo era oscuro. Se estaba perdiendo en el dolor, suponía que era del fuerte impacto pero tenía que soportarlo, no podía estar mal frente a ella. Frente a la muchacha que mantenía en brazos celosamente. No, no lo verían mal. No nuevamente haría llorar a alguien, no, definitivamente no la volvería hacer llorar.

Después de ese pensamiento una sola imagen se hizo presente en su mente, la imagen de una pequeña niña tirada en el suelo con un hermoso vestido azul de holanes, su rostro no lo podía ver pero sabía que era uno de temor, no por lo sucedido si no por él.

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y solo podía observar el interior de la nave, cables salidos de su lugar, compuertas rotas, los vidrios laterales igualmente rotos y se imaginaba que el vidrio en el cual su espalda reposaba en contra a su voluntad estaría marcado con un fuerte golpe recibido por el al ser mandado hacia al frente por la fuerza de gravedad en el momento de aterrizaje. Bajo su vista y vio a la joven firmemente sujeta a él. Escondía su rostro en su pecho dejando solo observar su cabello color caramelo. Extraña esos hermosos orbes zafiros. Suspira alertando a la joven por el movimiento de su pecho.

-Te encuentras bien?.- habla con una voz algo áspera.-

-La mencionada levanta su cabeza observando sus ojos color rubí mirarla con preocupación?.-_ Porque mi enemigo se preocupa por mí?_.- Lo observa completamente al parecer se encuentra en buen estado solo por unos raspones en su cara y brazos pero debe ser por el ajetreo de la nave, ella también debe tener uno que otro raspón.- Si estoy bien.- Habla quedamente.-

-Qué bueno.- dice mientras sonríe causando una sonrisa sincera a su compañera y no deja de observarla al parecer ella tampoco puede hacerlo y se vuelve a perder en su mirada de... felicidad?, será porque él no se está controlando?.- Ya te puedes quitar, estas muy pesada y ya no aguanto pero si lo que quieres es estar **más **juntos entonces muñeca por mí no hay….- y es interrumpido por un fuerte dolor punzante en su mejilla y una chica disparada hacia la salida de la nave. Suspira mientras se acaricia el área afectada por poco y se dejaba llevar pero esto es lo mejor no quería delatarse.-

Con cuidado se levanta para ser regresado a su posición anterior por el fuerte dolor que se extiende por toda su espalda, hombros y cadera. Si estaba muy mal. Suspira nuevamente y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logra levantarse pero siendo auxiliado por el asiento. Se mantiene de pie y con decisión se dirige a salir de esa nave destruida al exterior.

Una vez afuera puede deleitarse de un hermoso paisaje verde y floral al parecer aterrizaron en un bosque. Pero claro todo esto es opacado por el rostro iluminado de cierta castaña. Esos ojos azules reflejan una alegría enorme. Un punto a su favor. La muchacha sigue observando los maravillosos arboles con vista impotentes, tan grandes que pueden tocar el cielo y tan llenos de vida y prosperidad sin dejar de mirar recorre la trayectoria de vuelo de la nave. Por los arboles caídos y en otros casos destrozados puede suponer de qué lado venían pero lo que le llama la atención a nuestra protagonista es que la nave tenía sus puertas abiertas desde que aterrizaron y estas fueron cambiadas del eje que pertenecían. Con un rostro de incertidumbre dirige su vista sigilosa al joven de orbes rubís que la admiraba apoyado en la nave.

-Le dije a zuzu que lo hiciera.- habla Ruby mientras cierra sus ojos ya a sabiendas de que ella conoce de quien habla.-

-Pero porque?.-

-Ya que íbamos cayendo, usar las puertas como unas alas alternas pero manejables, de acuerdo a la dirección del viento calcule la forma de estabilizarnos y que la caída se disminuyera aunque fuera solo un poco.-

-Eso fue muy ingenioso.- susurra levemente.- Gracias.- sonríe ampliamente.-

-No lo hice por ti.-voltea su rostro a dirección contraria a la de ella tratando de regularizar su sonrojo.- Tenia que sacarnos de ese embrollo que una BARBARA IDIOTA nos metió.- dice de manera altanera.-

-COMO DICES?.-

-ja! Aparte de idiota, sorda.-dirige una sonrisita burlona hacia ella.-

-PERO QUE?, QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LLAMARME ASI?.- dice la peli-castaña mientras se dirige a él y lo toma del cuello de la camisa.-

-Con mucho cuidado el joven se libera del agarre de ella tratando de no lastimarla y no lastimarse el mismo.- Pues si no lo sabias salvaje yo soy TU SALVADOR.-

-TU ERES UN CRETINO!.-

-Y así me agradeces lo que hice por ti?, que desconsiderada eres mujer.- lo mira con sus ojos de color zafiro amenazantes.-Discúlpame.-habla el chico sinceramente mientras la aludida se relaja.- Se me olvido que eres un BARBARO.-

-YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS.- Grita la joven fuertemente, le da un puñetazo al joven en la barbilla provocando un desequilibrio en el pero logro mantenerse de pie y solo observa como la joven se aleja.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

El sonido de sus pisadas resonaba por los pasillos cubiertos de cuadros de aquel lugar. El piso blanco se mantenía impecable, pequeña mesas con jarrones muy costosos decoraban la habitación brindándole una vista un poco más agradable y menos monótona.

La junta de momentos antes había sido muy pesada, a pesar del esfuerzo de la institución los piratas parecían multiplicarse y es que la situación económica que Hoen estaba pasando no es muy buena. El gobierno de Hoen era un total robo, los políticos no servían más que para degustar de los impuestos de personas honestas. La crisis que paso en Kanto perjudico mucho a Hoen siendo el primero uno de los principales compradores de la agricultura de Hoen. Ahora el país sin ingresos, con una alta población de desempleo y Jhoto pidiendo más. Se escaseaba el producto provocando un alta a los precios tanto que parecía un total robo. Ahora no sabía quién era los malos. Los piratas que saqueaban a los ciudadanos. O el gobierno que no hacía nada más que robar los impuestos altísimos y hacer que los comerciantes vendan sus productos a altos precios.

Un grito familiar despertó al señor de cabellos cenizas quien al ver tenido sus ojos cerrados mientras meditaba los abrió reconociendo esa voz y sin demora corrió hacia los pasillos para dirigirse a una puerta de color ocre, sin más ni menos la abrió encontrándose con una joven de 24 años y pelo castaño discutiendo con dos personas uno parecía tener un peinado muy particular al igual que su color, verde, y la otra parecía ser una niña no más de 6 años con cabellos cenizas mientras una joven peli-morada de la misma edad que la castaña trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarlos . La pequeña tenía un azurrill en sus hombros.

-Merry.- Habla el recién habitante.-

Una niña de cabellos cenizas y ojos violetas voltea hacia la fuente del sonido. Al reconocer a su papa abre los ojos sorprendida pero esa sorpresa es opacada por una idea que su pequeña cabecita maquila y con una vista determinada sonríe maliciosamente.

-Papi.- dice la niña entre sollozos.- Papi.-corre a abrazarlo y es correspondida por el mayor.- Papi yo… yo solo quería ayudar.-habla entre cortadamente y unas pequeñas lagrimas se forman en sus lindos ojitos violetas.- pe-pero la señorita no qui-quiere ayudarnos.-

-Merry.- Habla comprensivamente su padre.-

-S-Solo que-quería ayudar al jo-joven Wa-wally, e-el necesita e-esa informa-macion para sa-alvar a Za-afiro.-solloza más fuerte.- yo-yo quiero ayu-yudar, quie-ero sa-alvarla.-

Su padre conmovido la abraza fuertemente mientras la consuela diciéndole palabras de ternura y agradecimiento por ser tan cariñosa.

-Admiro tu valentía y decisión mi pequeña Merry, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.- reconforta el padre a su pequeña. –

Los espectadores solo miran sorprendidos como esa pequeña pero delicada niña puede cambiar la situación totalmente de forma que ella consiga lo que quiere.

-_Esa niña me da miedo_.- Es lo que piensa la audiencia mientras siguen viendo la escena enternecedora que pasa al frente de ellos.-

-No te preocupes papi se encargara de todo.- dice con extrema dulzura, se levanta con la pequeña en brazos y se dirige hacia la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos jade.- Señorita…- deja un espacio en espera de una respuesta.-

-Smaragd.-comenta la aludida.- Smaragd Mond.-

-Muy bien señorita Smaragd (N/A: Smaragd es su apellido que significa "Esmeralda" en alemán y Mond es su nombre que es "Luna" en el mismo idioma : D), podría hacerme el favor de prestarme la información.-

-Claro que sí señor Armstrong .- Contesta la jovencita mientras le da un breve saludo militar y rápidamente teclea en el aire provocando que aparezca una serie de datos en una pantalla holográfica en frente de ella.-

-No que no tenía acceso a la información.- Contesta socarronamente el joven Wally a la peli-castaña y solo recibe como respuesta una mirada de muerte.-

-Aquí esta señor Armstrong.- la joven toma la pantalla y mueve hacia el vice-presidente de las fuerzas Aéreas para que pudiera observar mejor mientras los espectadores se acercan a la pantalla.-

El peli-verde pide permiso al señor y el cual se lo concede después de eso se coloca al frente de la pantalla la cual presenta imágenes de los piratas o criminales más buscados con una foto y una pequeña descripción de ellos al no encontrar al que busca tira su mano levemente hacia arriba para mover la barra de deslizamiento y así examinar las otras opciones. Sus acompañantes observar con él la lista y al ver que no hay reacción por parte del joven suspiran.

-No, ninguno de los que está ahí es quien se llevó Zafiro.- responde Wally.-

-Lo lamento mucho joven Wally.- habla el vice-presidente.-

-Lo siento mucho pero este es el último listado.- comienza a hablar la joven de ojos de jade.- espere!.- Muy concentrada toma la pantalla y teclea otros datos.- Ahora que recuerdo hay una lista más pero será muy raro encontrarlo ahí.- habla mientras una vez terminado le entrega la pantalla nuevamente al joven quien lo revisa con mucha ansiedad entre los candidatos y se detiene en una.-

-Es el, no cabe duda lo reconocería en cualquier parte.-sus compañeros sorprendidos observan a la imagen del mencionado y observan a un joven de la misma edad del peli-verde. Sus ojos son orbes rojos, tiene unas cejas delineadas color negro, un sombrero blanco con una pañoleta roja y una pokebola dibujada en blanco, su color de piel es blanca y muestra una sonrisa algo siniestra.- "Nombre desconocido pero es llamado por sus colegas y todos como el **príncipe de las tiniebla**, es muy hábil y experto en batallas tanto singulares como de pares, de mente fría pero analítica, una persona extremadamente inteligente.- Lee con mucha atención la descripción que aparece en la pantalla.- tiene cargos de hurto de posesiones, homicidio, contrabando de mercancías de alto precios, robo de información, hurto de naves áreas, contrabandeo de armas y tecnologías avanzadas. No ha sido capturado aun. Los agentes encomendados a atraparlo son:

1.- Primer oficial Ken Rivers *Fallecido*

2.- Segundo Oficial Marth Lorens *Fallecido*

3.- Tercer Oficial Karen Marron *Fallecida*

4.- Cuarto Oficial Louis Parral *Fallecido*

5.- Primer Oficial Nora Mora *Fallecida*

6.- Segundo Oficial Lorena Alas *Fallecida*

7.- Tercer Oficial Mario Muller *Fallecido*

8.- Cuarto Oficial Torrento Lopez *Fallecido*

9.- Primer Oficial Daniel Moji *Fallecido*

10. Segundo Oficial Ariel Ochoa *Fallecida*

11.- Tercer Oficial Kani Brown *Fallecido*

12.- Cuarto Oficial June Sunny *Fallecida*

13.- Primer Oficial Tomy Hunt *Fallecido*

14.- Segundo Oficial Violet Loro *Fallecida*

15.- Tercer Oficial July Loto *Fallecida*

16.- Cuarto Oficial Momo Romo *Fallecida*

17.- Primer Oficial Drew D' Larouse *Fallecido*

18.- Segundo Oficial Kyo Bucher *Fallecido*

19.- Tercer Oficial Vlademir Neuman *Fallecido*

20.- Cuarto Oficial Ash Ketchum.- Hospitalizado.- Es el único oficial sobreviviente del enfrentamiento contra el **príncipe de las tinieblas**. Se encuentra hospitalizado de gravedad en el Hospital central de Mauville.-

Todos se quedan en silencio después de la lectura del joven Wally, analizando apenas toda la información dada.

-Oficiales.- Repite una peli-morada rompiendo con el tenso silencio.- Eso quiere decir que esta lista es para la Elite Four.-

-Significa que es la lista de casos especiales.- Habla el señor Armstrong.-

-Zafiro.- dice quedamente un sorprendido y asustado peli-verde.- En que te has metido?.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de color zafiro corre desesperadamente entre el espeso bosque, saltando y esquivando árboles, rocas y pokemons que se encuentran en su camino tratando de alejarse de aquel ser de apariencia temible y descomunal que la persigue.

En su carrera para salvar su vida se repite una y otra vez lo estúpida que fue por haber dejado sus pokemons y haberse alejado a explorar ella sola. En su mente recuerda aquellos eventos anteriores que la metieron en este embrollo.

**-Flash Back.- **

La joven peli-castaña caminaba hacia al frente mientras maldecía de mil y un formas al joven de ojos rubís. Es que como es posible que sea así? De ser una persona totalmente cuidadoso, tierno y preocupado a un déspota, hipócrita y altanero. Y eso es lo que no comprende, como puede cambiar drásticamente?, si ella misma vio en sus ojos aquel cariño y preocupación latente que luego fue sustituida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por una bestia cretina. No sabe cuánto lo detesta. Mentira, no lo detesta. Es simplemente que esos orbes rubís la trae inquieta, no se imagina por qué pero solo con verlos es suficiente para hacer que tiemble como gelatina.

Y seguía pensando todas las cosas maravillosas que le hacía sentir con solo ver esos ojos rojizos cuando se da cuenta que su caminar la llevo a un pequeño lago. Decide quedarse ahí y tomarlo como refugio después de todo no es la primera vez que dormiría en la intemperie ya lo ha hecho varias veces y por la posición del sol puede presumir que muy pronto anochecería así que sin más se acerca a la sombra de un árbol grandísimo y coloca a los pies de este su kangurera (N/A: Así es como le conocemos a la mochila pequeña y amarilla que lleva consigo Zafiro). Duda en si quitarse su gorro de uniforme y decide mejor dejarlo. Su gorro idéntico al de los que usan las escoltas pero en tonalidades blancas y azules. Su uniforme es un vestido tipo camisa de mangas cortas, blanco, cerrado, con una corbata pequeña azul con el logo de la institución. Varios botones paralelamente alineados, en dos filas, adornaban el vestido-camisa hasta llegar un poco debajo de su cintura. Desde sus caderas se extendía en forma de tablones para formar una falda, cosa que a ella no le gustaba pero no podía hacer nada, y unos botines blancos con tintes de azul correspondían su vestimenta.

-_Sera mejor explorar el aérea_.- Camino hacia al frente adentrándose al bosque.-

En su andar podía observar claramente las filas de árboles que se extendían por aquel sitio. Hermosos, destellantes de belleza y vistosidad era una vista agradable de ver te hacía sentir vivo y lleno de… magia?, si mágico era la respuesta correcta. No sabía dónde se encontraba y mientras observaba los alrededores también procuraba buscar algo que podría ayudarla a subsistir y trataba de memorizarse muy bien cada rasgo del paisaje. Siguió su camino y pudo salir un poco de la flora anterior para encontrarse delante de una pequeña cueva. Con curiosidad se acercó a la entrada del lugar sin percatarse que unos ojos la observaban detenidamente.

Y en eso que ella inspeccionaba levemente el lugar escucha un leve sonido entre los arbusto y con su olfato, desarrollado por entrenamiento, supo detectar el inminente ataque de un pokemon tipo serpiente que se lanzó a su encuentro con sus boca abierta y mostrando sus afilados colmillos, la chica y apenas logró esquivarlo se preparó para contraatacarlo tomando su cola tratando de detenerlo pero el pokemon molesto se lanza nuevamente hacia ella esperando darle, la castaña se aparta logrando que aquel ser se muerda el mismo. Más molesto el pokemon serpiente atrapa a la chica con su cola dejándola inmovilizada.

-_Ni lo creas_.- piensa entre jadeos y gemidos por falta del aire a causa del ataque.-

La joven muerde la cola del pokemon provocando un chirrido de dolor de este y logrando liberarse viendo su oportunidad la oji-azul toma nuevamente la cola de la serpiente y con una fuerza lo estampa con una pared de la cueva dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de combate mientras se recuperan, el ser del golpe y ella de la impresión.

Pero los dos combatientes no previeron que su "amistosa" pelea lograra despertar a unos de los habitantes de la cueva quien los observaba con una mirada de enojo delatada en sus amarillos ojos y gruñía salvajemente. El pokemon serpiente molesto con la interrupción ataca de sorpresa al nuevo visitante procurando clavar sus colmillos en su pelaje parecido al acero pero claro esto no causo ningún reto para aquel descomunal ser que tacleo sin problema a su atacante dejándolo inconsciente y una vez asegurado de que este fuera de combate regresa su vista al enemigo faltante dígase la muchacha. Esta adapta sus ojos a la leve oscuridad de la cueva y al ver un poco más claro a aquel pokemon logra identificarlo como un Lairon. Sin un aviso aquella grande bestia se lanza hacia ella mientras logra rodar fuera de aquel ataque frontal y corre con todas sus fuerzas tratando de librarse de aquel pokemon. Analizando su situación descubre que no está en condiciones en afrontarlo y sin más que hacer da una nueva marcha lejos de ese Lairon que la sigue con locura.

-.**Fin del Flash back**.-

Si y esa es la razón de que ahora se encuentra corriendo desesperada por salvar su vida. Recordándose constantemente lo irresponsable de sus acciones. Sin darse cuenta que al frente de ella se encontraba una de las raíces de aquellas comunales arboles cae inminentemente logrando lastimarse sus rodillas y observando con horror como aquel pokemon se encuentra a escasos metros de ella estaba claro que no lograría escapar a tiempo. Preparándose para lo peor cierra fuertemente sus ojos mientras sigue tirada en el suelo deseando que aquella angustia terminara pronto. Pues quien no se preocuparía si ya no podría ver a su hermano, a su papa tan sonriente y problemático, no vería mas a él siempre protector Wally ni a su querida tutora Winona con su querido compañero Wallace al cual ella ama aunque no quería admitirlo, no podría jugar con Merry y su azurill, ni volver a ver al vice-presidente, no se convertiría en un Oficial especial y lo más peor de todo es que no podría demostrarle a él lo fuerte que se ha vuelto.

-_Si fuera fuerte no estaría en esto_.- piensa amargamente mientras el recuerdo de ella en una niña pequeña sonriéndole felizmente a un niño que no recuerda aparece ante sus ojos amenazando que de sus lindos orbes azules aparezcan unas lágrimas.-

Pero en vez de sentir el fuerte golpe de aquel pokemon arrollándola siente como alguien se lanza hacia ella abrazándola protectoramente y rodando con ella logrando esquivar al Lairon. Una vez fuera del peligro la levanta en brazos estilo nupcial y corre desesperado. La chica sorprendida por el cambio repentino de su vida de aquel momento de desesperación en la que se creyó perdida al misterioso rescate y persecución nuevamente de la bestia. Con curiosidad de saber quién es su salvador levanta su vista hacia al frente encontrándose con unos orbes rubís que la miraban preocupado pero con felicidad de verla sana. Y ella no podía creer quien estaba ahí pues si mas no recordaba ella le había gritado y abandonado a su suerte pero él está aquí ahora rescatándola como siempre lo ha hecho porque si algo tiene que admitir es que desde que tuvo la dicha o desgracia de conocer al chico siempre este la ha salvado de diferentes situación aunque ella sea su enemiga.

-T-tu.- exclama sorprendida.-

-Muy pronto saldremos de esta, no te preocupes.- responde el joven mientras la observa detenidamente para regresar su vista al camino.-

La joven lo observa detenidamente es cierto que es un egocéntrico, altanero y grosero pero también es un amable, preocupado, cariñoso y por sobre todo protector. Sonríe sinceramente mientras exclama un leve gracias. El joven responde con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista de al frente donde un lago hermoso los espera y con un "click" en su cabeza maquila un plan.

-Zuzu fuera y haz un estanque de lodo.- dicho esto el pokemon sale de su pokebola bajo un destello blanco mostrando un swampert que sin reclamo cumple las ordenes de su amo procurando realizar después que este cruce el camino.-

El muchacho observa como el Lairon se acerca mientras corre hacia el lago y calculando el momento se desvía hacia la derecha mientras el pokemon sigue hacia al frente pero sin darse cuenta del estanque de lodo resbala dando directo al lago. Un pokemon pez barro lanza una bola de lodo a aquel comunal ser que al observar a su nuevo rival corre tras de él. Pero para su sorpresa vuelva a resbalar en otro estanque de lodo y se estampa con uno de los magníficos arboles provocando que caiga inconsciente por el fuerte golpe y el cansancio de la carrera sumado al chapuzón nada amigable que se dio anteriormente.

Los jóvenes solo observan al pokemon caído y viendo que el peligro ya no está el muchacho libera de su agarre a su compañera mientras suspiran.

-Está anocheciendo será mejor preparar las cosas.- dice la joven mientras el joven la mira expectante.- Además tenemos que curar tus heridas.- Al escuchar esto Ruby abre los ojos como platos no creyó que se daría cuenta, pensó haberlo escondido bien y como si leyera sus pensamientos la joven le contesto.- Si, si me di cuenta cuando corrías conmigo en brazos.- dice mientras se sonroja levemente.- tu espalda estaba encorvada y procurabas no mover mucho tu brazo derecho.- la joven se dirige hacia el árbol donde se encuentra su kangurera y saca sus pokebolas liberando a los habitantes de estas. Aparecen un Blaziken, Lairon, Tropius y Swellow.- Dormiremos a la intemperie ya saben que hacer.- y dicho esto los pokemons asienten y se retiran del lugar para cumplir con sus misiones pero antes que el Lairon lograra irse es llamado por su dueña.- Rono podrías llevar aquel Lairon a su hábitat es una cueva que no está muy lejos de aquí, sigue hacia al frente.- El pokemon asiente mientras con cuidado coloca al Lairon sobre su lomo y se dirige por el sendero marcado.- No tardare.- el joven la observa alarmado.- no te preocupes, no me iré muy lejos.- se retira por el espeso bosque mientras el oji-rojo suspira.-

Ruby no entendía muy bien como había llegado ahí cuando la muchacha le grito y se fue inmediatamente se sintió mal por haberse comportado así se suponía que quería conocerla y acercarse a ella por eso la primera vez que la vio y también la primera vez que se le escapo la buscaba como loco porque quería saber quién era, quería hablar con ella, el solo quería estar a su lado y observar esos orbes zafiros que le trasmitían una total serenidad. Y seguiría así pero luego descubrió que ella pertenecía a esa basura, mentirosa y desagradable institución. Cuando vio esto algo en él se rompió no podía creer que tal pureza trabajara para esos sucios patanes una ira enorme creció dentro de él no por ella si no por esa organización que absorbía almas inocentes. Tal vez él no sea un santo para acusar a tal institución pero si algo sabia es que ese lugar era puras patrañas. No era lo que aparentaban y saber que querían mancillar la mente de personas honestas con su ideología lo molestaba. Pero otra vez no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando la observo en aquella nave aunque ella estaba dispuesta a arrestarlo y hacer que se pudriera en la cárcel más sucia de la penitenciaria. Solo verla fue suficiente para él y claro mucho más cuando escucho su melodiosa voz pero luego aquel incidente en la que casi se creía muerto claro que el no permitiría que algo malo le pasara y aunque diera su vida el no dejaría que muriera en esa accidente aéreo. Y ahora esto, después de su escape el procuro seguirla pero ese fuerte dolor no le permitía moverse pero eso no fue obstáculo y la siguió claro que la situación en la que la encontró no era favorable, sabiendo su condición le valió un pepino y corrió tras de ella para salvarla nuevamente. No sabía que le esperaba pero si de algo estaba seguro esa mujer le traería problemas.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

El sol se escondía por el horizonte. Los rayos de distintos tonalidades, anaranjados, rosas y violetas se extendían por el inmenso cielo y se reflejaban en el hermoso lago que le respondía con destellos blancos, traviesos, pintaban a los omnipotentes arboles con un suspiro de misterio y magia. Claro esa vista era toda una escena de un cuento para niños.

Y esa armoniosidad es interrumpida por la exhalación de un joven de rojos ojos cual rubíes, cabellos de un negro carbón escondidos en un gorro de color blanco que combinaba con la pañoleta roja y de tez tan blanca como la nieve. Llevaba unos minutos reposando su espalda en el tronco de uno de los descomunales arboles aquel frondoso con hojas tan verdes y amarillas que quedaba al frente de aquel lago. Tal vez en un momento de paz el paisaje delante de el seria de lo más bello pero ahora que sentía una angustia por la ausencia de cierta castaña no podía apreciar aquel recuadro encantador.

El crujir de las ramas se escucha a lo lejos y el joven observa de reojo la aparición de un pokemon con un pico como boca y de llameantes colores cargar lo que será pedazos de tronco. El ser solo lo observa disimuladamente y se dirige hacia al frente en una posición estratégicamente calculada, deja los troncos ahí mientras busca ciertas rocas para formar un circulo una vez terminado aquel labor sopla levemente provocando que una llama se libere y devore todo su alimento poco a poco.

Un zumbido leve es escuchado y con eso un pokemon con forma de palmera desciende de los cielos trayendo consigo un saco hecho improvisado de hojas y el cual coloca en el suelo. Como si la llegada de estos fuera una señal se observa como un swellow aterriza con delicadeza tratando que su, también, saco improvisado no se estampe con el suelo y que caiga agraciadamente. La tierra se estremece muy poco dejando a la vista a un Lairon que deja en el suelo unas especies de rocas.

El joven solo observa con sus ojos rojos como los pokemons se colocan en sus respectivas tareas y…. espera?. No entiende muy bien que es todo lo que está pasando y solo atina a ver curioso. En eso una joven aparece cargando mucha maleza y que al ver a sus pokemons listos sonríe felizmente.

-Gracias chicos.- Dice la joven.- Bien Kurt y Toro se encargaran de las Berrys mientras Pilo y Rono se encargaran de las hojas.- los pokemons asientan y se dirigen hacia los sacos improvisados de uno sacan todas las berrys y de otro son una acumulación de hojas. La jovencita se acerca al muchacho.- Bueno prometo no tardarme.-Dicho esto la joven toma una de las rocas con una deformación más parecida a un tazón donde coloca toda la maleza que una vez cargo en brazos y tomando otra roca comienza a aplastarla hasta formar una consistencia algo viscosa el oji-rojo solo observaba su trabajo con una mueca de asco.-

-Para que quieres eso?.- pregunta temeroso el joven de gorro blanco aunque ya teniendo una idea y espera que no sea lo que el piensa.-

-Esto es una mezcla de hierbas que sanaran rápidamente cualquier herida además que calmaran cualquier dolor.- Al oir esto el joven más horrorizado que nada amplía sus ojos y con un leve tono de miedo responde.-

-Ni creas que voy a dejar que esa cosa viscosa toque mi piel.-

-No seas tan dramático, no es para tanto y es por tu salud.-

-No, no, no, no, y no!. Esa asquerosidad de pasta no manchara mi perfecta ropa además que tiene un olor desagradable que la apestara. Estas completamente loca.-

-Deja de comporte como nena. Solo lo hago por tu bien después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte que me hayas salvado tres veces.- El joven la observa más calmada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. El no buscaba que ella le diera algo cambio con gusto la salvaría solo para que estuviera bien pero ese gesto le parece de lo más enternecedor.- Y es mi culpa que hayas salido lastimado.- lo dice un tono culpable.-

-No es tu culpa.- La joven lo observa sorprendida que ella recuerde él había dicho que todo era su culpa por que ahora sale con esto?.- Yo decidí esto puede haberlo dejado pero yo lo quise así que no es tu culpa.-

-La muchacha sonríe.- Gracias pero aun asi quiero demostrarte lo agradecida que estoy, claro si me lo permites.- Termina diciendo con una hermosa sonrisa que muestra su colmillo y destellos brillantes en sus hermosos ojos zafiros.-

-El joven perdidos en la bella vista de aquellos ojos y resplandeciente sonrisa estaba claro que no podía negarse.- Está bien, no me agrada esa pasta pero si para ti es muy importante estará bien para mi.- El muchacho de sombrero blanco le responde la sonrisa.-

La muchacha se levanta y se dirige hacia su kangurera. Si bien recordaba su inigualable amigo Wally procuraba siempre que cargara unas vendas. Exclama contenta al haber encontrado dicho objeto. Se dirige nuevamente con el chico y se sienta a un lado de él.

-Podrías quitarte la camisa por favor.- El joven un poco sonrojado acata las órdenes dadas y se desase de su camisa la cual la dobla con cuidad y la deja a lado suyo.-

La joven un poco roja por la situación toca con sus delicadas manos la espalda del chico presionando en varios lugares. Se detiene en la parte media de su espalda al escuchar un leve gemido de dolor de su compañero. Y sin demora la castaña toma su pasta viscosa y la coloca en la zona afectada esparciéndola con sumo cuidado en forma de círculos hacia fuera.

El muchacho rojo al mas no poder se esfuerza por no dejar escapar su dolor mordiéndose su labio inferior pero sobre todo tratando de no liberar un gemido de placer que las suaves caricias de aquellas delicadas manos le estaban propinando si bien su cuerpo estaba molido no podía evitar sentir una paz y felicidad a través del tratamiento que le estaba proporcionando la bella joven. Si aquellos suspiros que amenazaban por salir eran porque especialmente ella lo estaba tratando.

Una vez distribuido la pastas viscosa por la herida, la joven venda al peli-negro con una de sus gasas siempre procurando no lastimarlo y con un extremo cuidado, paciencia pero sobre todo…..cariño?. Terminado esa parte coloca nuevamente en el brazo derecho del joven la pasta verde desde sus hombros hasta sus bíceps. Claro que este pensamiento provoca un color más rojo en sus mejillas.

Ruby mordía mas su labio inferior si seguía hacia terminaría lastimándose no importa de seguro esa chica lo volvería a sanar con esas caricias tan placenteras y así él podría tal vez probar aquellos labios gruesos que….pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Ese no era el!... o sí? Pero qué? Claro que no!... Como es posible que esa chica provoque eso en él. La observa de reojo su rostro. Parece muy concentrada en su labor de sanarlo. Esa mirada tranquila y serena, su linda nariz pequeña y respingadita, aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y esos labios gruesos tan tentadores….Diablos! está delirando ese no puede ser él. No, no, no claro que no!. Es el dolor que lo hace estar así por supuesto es solo el dolor y nada más.

-Terminando de vendar su brazo y su muñeca la joven lo observa mientras estira su brazo derecho.- No nos hemos presentado formalmente.- dice con una dulce y delicada voz.- Me llamo Zafiro Birch es un placer.-

-El joven observa su rostro sigue levemente sonrojada y esa sonrisa hermosa aún no se pierde.- Mucho gusto soy Ruby.- dice mientras toma su mano y corresponde al saludo. La chica lo mira como esperando algo y el joven entiende su expresión.-Solo Ruby.-

-Oh.- exclama algo incomoda.- Perdón es que bueno es algo raro no tener apellido.-

-Si.- dice con una sonrisita nerviosa.- Pe-Pero es posible.- termina mientras se frota su cuello en un signo de nerviosismo.-

-Sí, supongo.- habla la joven.- Mejor vamos por unas Berrys para comer.- La oji-azul se levanta mientras ayuda al joven a levantarse abrazando su brazo izquierdo. Un poco rojos los dos. Una vez estando parados la muchacha lo suelta y se dirige hacia donde sus pokemons aguardan cercas de la fogata.- Deberías sacar a tus pokemons para que también puedan alimentarse.- La chica toma lugar alrededor del fuego mientras toma unas berrys y se las ofrece al joven.- Toma para que no tengas el estómago vacío.- El joven toma amablemente unas cuantas berrys mientras libera a su pez barro y le entrega unas.- Solo tienes ese pokemon?.- Pregunta curiosa la chica mientras le da un mordisco a su Berry y sus pokemons imitan aquel gesto pero con sus respectivos frutas.-

-Zuzu es el único que tuvo acción asi que dudo que los demás tengan hambre.- responde simplemente el joven.

-Bueno.- suspira la joven.- como tú necesitas descansar más que nadie para reponerte mis pokemons y yo vigilaremos.-El peli-negro la observa curioso.- Yo sé que no es mucho pero mis pokemons te hicieron una cama de hojas espero que sea de tu agrado.- El joven iba a contestar pero es interrumpido.- No te preocupes por mi yo puedo dormir en una de las ramas de los arboles créeme que no es la primera vez que duermo en la intemperie.- Sin dejar de despegar sus orbes rubís de sus zafiros busca un signo de duda o algo que le haga disputar pero al ver la decisión en ellos y la sinceridad en sus palabras suspira. Revisa atrás suyo donde la cama de hojas reposa debajo de aquel descomunal árbol tal vez no sea una cama de plumas ni nada de eso pero por ahora esto es lo que tiene vuelve a suspirar por última vez y con un buenas noches de su parte recibido por un descanses de ella se retira a reposar para recuperar esas energías.

Hoy fue un día muy pesado para él tuvo que pasar por mucho y su cuerpo le pide a gritos un descanso. Su mente le dice que confié en ella y deje de preocuparse que ahora debe pensar en el para reponerse y así tener la fuerza suficiente para protegerla pero su corazón exclama a gritos que se levante y vaya a cuidarla que no debe bajar la guardia. Y así con esta disputa entre mente y corazón cae rendido el joven en los brazos de Morfeo.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

**Hola!, **

**Sé que me tarde mucho y no tengo perdón de dios. La verdad que pasaba por un momento sin motivación y aunque a mi parecer a este capítulo le faltaron detalles espero que sea de su agrado. Como pueden ver ya están conociéndose un poco mejor y todavía les espera mucho por descubrir a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas. **

**Sobre el tema de la Elite Four bien como trate de expresar los líderes de gimnasio trabajan en una organización de guardianes, así como los policías pero con mayor rango, Y mi punto futurístico de Hoen se verá un poco más adelante lo que por ahora les puedo revelar es que los guardianes son, como dije anteriormente, protectores de los cielos que atrapan a los malhechores piratas. **

**La elite four es como un rango mayor que los líderes son oficiales que se encargan únicamente de casos especiales como nuestro protagonista mientras los líderes son mandados con sus escuadrones, es decir sus compañeros como Winona que tiene de compañeros a Wally y Zafiro, cada líder puede escoger la cantidad de compañeros que quiera tener claro no hay un límite porque a lo máximo que han podido llegar es un escuadrón de 6 contando al líder, a misiones que puede desde proteger navíos hasta rescatar personas. Claro que pueden ser auxiliados por oficiales pero solo en caso de ser necesario no siempre. **

**Y cuando me refería que zafiro no se convertiría en una oficial especial era que no sería como nosotros lo conocemos como campeona. Aquel que logre ese título puede ser un agente es decir que no necesariamente tiene que estar pegado a la organización. Tiene libertad de andar por donde él quiera, siempre y cuando siga sus misiones. También este oficial tiene acceso a todos los listados de criminales. Quiero decir él puede atrapar tanto un simple ladrón a los casos especiales. Sin uniformes, sin equipo y sin presiones. Esa es la vida de un oficial especial es como un espía. **

**Sé que esta capitulo no tuvo mucha acción pero no se preocupen que el 4 capitulo lo recompensare. Lo prometo. **

**Mi parte favorita los agradecimientos. **

_**Para Pikiu**_**: Me haces sonrojar muchas gracias por tus palabras y créeme que son un incentivo para seguir la historia te agradezco mucho que la tomes en cuenta. Y gracias por tus comentarios me alegra mucho saber que se toman su tiempo para contestarlos. **

_**Para hiniku-san**_**: Gracias, con recordatorios como el tuyo será difícil olvidarla ya que es todo un placer para mí leer tus comentarios. Perdón por lo del suspenso te entiendo yo también soy muy curiosa y hay veces que me muero por saber que continuara no te preocupes que para tu buena o mala suerte esta historia se explicara más a cada capítulo pero claro también habrá más incógnitas, lo siento por eso. Sobre Ruby no están equivocado del todo nuestro queridísimo chico-moda guarda un pasado oscuro y por lo que pudiste leer en este prefiere mantenerlo guardado al no querer revelar su apellido pero claro que tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad de eso me encargo yo jejjeeje.**

_**Para ikitublack**_**: No se cómo agradecerte que hayas considerado mi historia. Me alegra saber que hay más personas que se interesan por ella y aquí están los frutos. Espero no decepcionarte. **

**Y claro gracias a todos que leen mi historia. Aunque no comenten me hace feliz saber que tiene audiencia pero si comentaran claro que no me enojaría jajjajajaa. **

Si les gusto mi capitulo cometen!... si no les gusto cometen!... si quieren que salte de felicidad cometen! Si quieren que me caiga de mi cama por ese salto cometen! ….. Aunque será algo doloroso pero COMENTEN! Por favor.


	4. Solo sabe escapar?

**Por fin! El capitulo cuatro esta terminado!. Si!, en este capitulo me tarde mucho, aparte de las otras razones explicadas, por que me parece que es el mas largo que he hecho. No quería terminarlo cortando la acción por ello esta algo mas larguito que lo común pero espero que lo disfruten. En verdad siento no poder haber actualizado antes como mencione en mi otra historia hubo razones que me separaron de la escritura pero ahora se abre un campo nuevo que son las vacaciones!. Nuestros protagonistas aun tienen mucho que ver y mi imaginación ya esta volando. En algún momento de la historia entrara otro personaje, que en lo personal me encanta mucho y espero que ustedes también pero para eso falta mucho. Ahora ya no los aburro mas y los dejo con la historia! Pero antes las indicaciones. **

Estructura.

-…- (diálogos)

-._Hola_.-(pensamientos)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-**(Cambio de escenario, con diferentes personajes)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.-(Cambio de escenario con mismos personajes y otro tiempo)

-Fash black- (inicio del recuerdo)

-Fin del Fash black.-(termino del recuerdo)

(N/A: ) .- Notas de autora (solo abra pocas)

**Otra pausa más para el disclamer: Pokemon no me pertenece solo los personajes creados por mi y esto es sin fines de lucro. Ahora si Acción!.**

Hoy fue un día muy pesado para él tuvo que pasar por mucho y su cuerpo le pide a gritos un descanso. Su mente le dice que confié en ella y deje de preocuparse que ahora debe pensar en el para reponerse y así tener la fuerza suficiente para protegerla pero su corazón exclama a gritos que se levante y vaya a cuidarla que no debe bajar la guardia. Y así con esta disputa entre mente y corazón cae rendido el joven en los brazos de Morfeo.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

El amistoso astro solar extiende su alegría de un nuevo amanecer al mundo llenando de regocijo a los pequeños pokemon. Alimentando con felicidad a todo ser vivo que al verlo despertar entonaban con él la hermosa melodía de la vida.

La vida es hermosa, encantadora y amistosa al menos eso pensaban dos swellow que surcaban los cielos acompañando al sol con su canto.

Un joven de gorra blanca parpadea unas tres veces antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos dejando a la vista dos orbes rubíes. Con cuidado se levanta medio dormido de una cama improvisada de hojas colocada en el hermoso pasto del campo llenando con su fragancia de bosque al joven. Estira sus brazos para descansar y quitarse el sueño de más pero solo provoca un quejido de dolor a tal, a su parecer, brusco movimiento. Se sujeta su torso mientras espera que aquel dolor se calme y trata recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-_Ayer_.-piensa el joven recordando los hechos anteriores y estos llegan como gotas de lluvia estampándose entre su memoria logrando crear una película que memora su travesía.- Claro ella me curo.- susurra levemente. Revisa su cuerpo. Por su torso desnudo logra ver que los vendajes siguen en su lugar.-_Me gustaría tomar un baño. Dudo soportar nuevamente esa asquerosidad en mi piel. Ya no soporto su aroma. Pero admito que me siento mucho mejor._- sonríe. Quien se esperaba que aquella chiquilla fuera tan preparada.-

Y ahora que la mencionaba, donde se encuentra la oji-azul?. Observa a su alrededor y no encuentra con su vista a la castaña. Ninguno de los pokemons de la joven se encuentra en su campamento improvisado.

-_Tal vez fue a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo_.- Dicho el joven se dirige al lago que se encuentra al frente de él deteniéndose en la orilla de este para despojarse de su ropa, zapatos y vendas. Terminado de hacer esto entra con cuidado al lago escondiendo su cuerpo en la cristalina agua solo dejando ver su cabeza. Mientras observa nuevamente que el campo este despejado y una vez teniendo el veredicto deseado quita con temor su sombrero.-_No hay nadie así que no tengo por qué preocuparme.- _Una vez de haberse despojado de su sombrero, vuelve a dar un chapuzón escondiendo esta vez todo su cuerpo en las profundidades de aquel lago cristalino.

El muchacho sigue nadando tranquilamente entre la relajante agua y una vez habiendo terminado su ducha improvisada, mejor dicho, una vez desaparecido la sensación de suciedad sale del agua con mucho cuidado, observando si no hay alguien más aparte de él y sus pokemons en la zona. Con seguridad, después de comprobar, sale del lago y toma sus ropas. No quiere estar tanto tiempo sin ellas o podría enfermarse y eso es lo último que uno desearía en su situación. De una de las pokebolas del chico sale un pokemon tipo pez bicolor.

-Zuzu, como te sientes?.- pregunta el joven una vez sentido su presencia.-

-Swap.- contesta el nombrado felizmente.-

-Me alegro pero me temo que tendremos que esperarla.- Al terminar de decir, como por arte de magia, aparece una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cual zafiro entre los arbustos de aquel frondoso bosque siendo seguida por sus fieles compañeros.-

-Uff, veo que ya despertaste dormilón. Buenos días!, traje comida.-

-Buenos días!.-

-Como te sientes?.- pregunta la castaña mientras le entrega a los brazos del joven un puñado de frutas.-

-Me siento mejor muchas gracias por tus atenciones.- sonríe genuinamente.-

-Bah!, yo soy la que debe agradecerte por venir a salvarme, es lo menos que podía hacer.- dice una avergonzada jovencita mientras el aludido ensancha mas su sonrisa.-

-De nada.-

-Bueno come para que pueda volverte a poner el ungüento.-

-QUEEE?, ESTAS LOCA!, NO VOLVERE A PONERME ESA COSA ASQUEROSA EN MI CUERPO. NI AUNQUE MUERA PREFIERO ESO A TENER QUE SOPORTAR ESA ATROCIDAD OTRA VEZ EN MI.- Grita todo horrorizado el joven de cabellos azabaches.-

-Déjate de tonterías y comete la fruta de una buena vez.-

-Te dije que no!.- dice el muchacho mientras trata de huir.-

-Espérate afeminado!.- la chica va tras de él corriendo en círculos por todo el área y siendo observado con pena de parte de sus pokemones.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Unos frondosos y hermosos arbustos reposaban tranquilamente en un jardín finamente decorado con baldosas de color blanco elegantes esperando que el sol les diera su querida vitamina y produciendo su alimento favorito de la fotosíntesis. Todo parecía tranquilidad absoluta cuando se escucha sonidos leves de estas plantas. La gente que circulaba por las escaleras externas que las llevarían a la entrada de aquella edificación; compuesta por un rectángulo horizontal al frente con ventanas enormes, 2 rectangulos verticales incorporados uno y uno en los extremos del anterior de 20 pisos y que estaban compuestos por su mayoría de grandes vitrinas al frente de este y al frente del rectángulo principal reposaba exactamente en la mitad de dicha figura, en lo más alto, una cruz de color roja, la única que resaltaba con singularidad a tal puro color blanquecino. Dichas personas observaban a su alrededor algo atemorizados y/o sorprendidos por aquellos sonidos que emergían de aquellos frondosos arbustos.

-Están seguros de esto chicos?.- habla una delicada voz insegura.-

-Claro que si veras que todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan.- dice una voz con un tono mas aguda que la anterior.-

-Pero como lograste convencerlo de esta tontería?.-Exclama la primera voz.-

-Ella no me convenció. Yo fui quien ideo todo esto, si bien la persona a quien acudí dijo que no tendría problema si mencionaba su nombre pero para no correr riesgos preferí tener un plan B y ese es el que pondremos en marcha.- Se escucha una tercera voz mas grave.-

-Acaso están locos?, Por que creen que funcionara?.-

-Porque estamos hablando de la persona con más renombre, todo mundo tiene admiración y respeto por él y además Merry es una excelente actriz.- Contesta la Tercera voz

-Si señorita Winona déjemelo a mi.- Dice con confianza la pequeñita Merry

-Pero Wally como conseguiste convencer al General Norman Arce para que te ayudara?.-

-Bueno eso no fue tan difícil.-sonríe tiernamente.- No somos los únicos que sentimos aprecio por Zafiro, ella se supo ganar el cariño del General Norman Arce y eso es algo de admirar. Habla de la buena persona que es.- Suspira Wally con un tono melancólico.-

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, aun me es difícil creer que Zafiro pudo entrar en aquel corazón de piedra que solo pocos aun podido con él. Me refiero a su querida esposa, el profesor Birch, la esposa de este y a… bueno pero eso no importa, la duda es que como lo convenciste?.-

-Veras, para explicar eso tendría que contarte un poco el pasado…..-

** back.-**

En un pórtico de una hermosa casa de madera al estilo oriental con un toque de un dojo descansaba en una silla mecedora un hombre de no más unos 28 años de cabellos negros cual ceniza de expresión seria con unos ojos negros tan penetrantes y retadores.

-Deja de esconderte no soy estúpido.- dice de manera algo altanera aquel hombre.-

Y de unos arbustos y arboles que adornaban aquel jardín de dicho lugar salía un pequeño niño asustado no mas de 10 años de piel tan blanca como la nieve, de ojos esmeraldas y de un cabello con una tonalidad singular de color verde que se camuflajeaba perfectamente entre las plantas que habitaban en dicho lugar.

-Se puede saber que tanto espías.- Pregunto, mas bien exigió el señor de cabellos negros

-Y-yo y-yo so-solo que-e-ria v-ver, y-yo so-solo, z-zafiro.- Responde todo temeroso y con tartamudeos el niño.-

-Suspira el hombre exasperado.- Así que lo único que hacías era observar donde estaba Zafiro y que es lo que hacia todas las tardes en la que debería estar encerrada en aquella estúpida escuela entrenando para perfeccionar sus técnicas y cumplir con sus tareas.- Afirma el hombre mayor

niño solo puede asentir.-

-. Pues si vas estar así mejor lárgate, no es muy grato que alguien nos esté observando cuando entrenamos.-

-.N-no.-

que?.-

-. N-no me i-ire s-solo por que-e si-si.- el hombre solo enarco una ceja.- Y-yo qui-iero v-volve-erme fue-erte, y-yo s-se que Z-zafiro es fue-erte pe-ero y-yo quie-ero pro-ote-egerla p-por que-e e-es mi u-unica a-amiga, e-ella n-no m-me ju-juzga y es-esta conmi-igo a p-pesar de mi-i con-condicion.- Al oír esto el hombre se muestra serio.- Y-yo s-soy u-una per-ersona frágil p-pero y-ya n-no quie-ero s-serlo.-Dice decidido el pequeño Wally

-Cual es tu nombre?.-

-W-wally-y se-señor.-

-Bien Wally te espero mañana a la hora del entrenamiento con Zafiro.- El adulto se levanta dispuesto a irse, dando por terminada la conversación.-

-NO!.-grita Wally deteniendo en su camino al hombre.- Qui-isiera que-e Z-zafiro n-no e-estuviera e-entera-rada.- El niño observa fijamente al mayor en una pelea de miradas.-

-Esta bien te veré media hora después del entrenamiento de Zafiro, ya no me hagas perder mi tiempo.- Y dicho esto entro en aquella casa dejando afuera al peli-verde.-

-Gr-gracias.- Sonríe genuinamente.-

** del Flash Back.-**

-Desde entonces había entrenado con el General Norman Arce para volverme mas fuerte y aunque he progresado mucho aun no logro sobre pasar a Zafiro, ella tiene una habilidad y talento que debo trabajar el doble para poder alcanzarla pero.-Frunce el ceño y cierras los puños fuertemente.- De que me sirve si no pude protegerla.- Dice muy molesto y lleno de una furia contenida.-

-Tranquilo Wally, como dijiste antes, Zafiro siempre estuvo un paso adelante y sabes que ella no se detendría hasta alcanzar a aquel villano, esto no es de que si eres fuerte o no esto es ella, aquella iniciativa que tiene y aquella capacidad para no darse por vencida aunque fueras muy fuerte Zafiro hubiera hecho lo mismo.- Responde calmadamente Winona.-

-Gracias Generala Winona.-

-Es un placer Wally.-

mas sonriente Wally contesta.- Muy bien es hora de actuar!.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Por un sendero de hermosos arboles, arbustos, flores silvestres, algunos troncos tirados al azar, raíces de árbol grandes y una que otra roca. Caminaban tranquilamente un par de jóvenes. Una muchacha peli-castaña de no mas 16 años poseedora del mismo océano que se reflejaba en sus encantadores ojos y un joven de 18 años que llevaba puesto un sombrero algo extravagante, ropa de color negro y roja un poco desgastada, dueño de dos hermosas gemas rojas que llevaba por ojos.

-Segura que sabes por donde vamos?.-Pregunta aquel muchacho.-

-Claro que si!.-Dice de manera ofendida.- Observe con Kurt, desde los cielos, un sendero que nos llevara a la salida de este bosque y de acuerdo a mis cálculos estamos por buen camino. Además si te fijas en las rocas.- Señala una roca que se encuentra a lado de ella, el muchacho se acerca disimuladamente.- Como puedes ver esta roca tiene solo un lado de ella musgo al contrario de las anteriores que estaban repletas eso quiere decir que nos estamos acercando a la salida.- Dicho esto y habiendo confirmado la comprensión de parte del muchacho reanuda la marcha.-

-Y donde aprendiste todo eso?.-

-A que te refieres?.- pregunta la muchacha.-

-Bueno a curar heridas, hacer campamentos improvisados y encontrar la salida de un bosque. Prácticamente a sobrevivir sin necesidad de aparatos electrónicos ni nada de cosas relacionadas con el campamento, como una persona normal haría?.-

-Gran parte de mi vida me la pase viviendo en los bosques.- Al escuchar esto el muchacho se sorprende causando una ligera risa en la jovencita.- Pero no es de la forma que tu crees, como tenia que entrenar y estudiar para ser un ala de plata.- dicho esto por la oji-azul el joven frunce el ceño.- Pero no me gustaba la forma de enseñar de la escuela. Yo decía que si quería ser un ala de plata y formar un equipo con mis pokemons tenía antes que ser un pokemon. Por ello en mis ratos libres en los que no tenia que ir a la escuela me iba a los jardines y bosques que estaban cerca de la organización para entrenar. Deambulaba por ese lugar hasta me quedaba a dormir.- Cierra los ojos ante los recuerdos de su querida niñez.- No llevaba nada, era solo yo al principio. Así que me tenia que ingeniar mil un formas para sobrevivir en los bosques cuando me permitieron tener a mi primer pokemon entonces iba a entrar con él ahí también y respectivamente con los demás.

-En pocas palabras eras como una niña salvaje.- declara el muchacho

-Umm… pues si lo quieres ver así, efectivamente.-

-Y tus padres?, no te decían nada?.-

-Pues mi mama falleció cuando eso ocurrió.- baja la mirada.-

-Lo lamento.- Dice el joven apesumbrado.-

-No, esta bien.- Sonríe.- Tu no sabias y pues mi padre como debes saber es el Profesor Birch así que siempre esta ocupado, no tiene tiempo para averiguar que esta haciendo su hija y en ocasiones yo ayudaba a mi papa con sus investigaciones ya que ocupaba estudiar algunos pokemons para sus inventos y yo me encargaba de eso por ello para él no había ningún problema siempre y cuando este bien y feliz.-

-Vaya.-

-Sobre como curar pues en eso admito que tuve que aprender un poco de medicina herbolaria por medio de libros y esas cosas pero lo además todo fue a base de observación, análisis, sobrevivencia e ingenio.- Sonríe el oji-ruby.- Mira ya encontramos la salida.- Y con mas entusiasmo caminan hacia las afueras del hermoso bosque.- 

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

En una pequeña cabaña completamente de madera trabajaba arduamente una niña de no más de 10 años en los campos de este. Cargando entre su espalda un palo que sostenía en cada uno de sus extremos una cubeta de madera llenas de agua. La niña ejercía todas sus fuerzas tratando de avanzar para poder regar los sembríos de su hogar pero solo lograba dar un pequeño paso. Cansada, sudando por la cabeza y con la respiración entre cortada pero decidida no se rendía ante su deber.

-_Yo puedo hacerlo_.- Pensaba con determinación la linda criatura de ojos azules pero pardos, cabellos rubios cenizos, un poco maltratados, y atados en una trenza. Labios rosas un poco resecos un rostro fino bronceado por el sol manchado de tierra al igual que sus brazos y piernas. Su cabeza era cubierta con un pañuelo para el sol. Y vestía un vestido sencillo sin mangas de color rojizo con un corte cuadrado que dejaba ver debajo de este su camisón color crema de mangas cortas que descubrían sus pequeños hombros delicados con un delantal blanco manchado igualmente de tierra y como toque final sus lindos pies eran protegidos por unas zapatillas sencillas de color negro.

La pequeña niña inhala y exhala fuertemente para agarrar fuerzas nuevamente. Y poder seguir con su ardua labor. Comienza a contar en su mente 1…2.. y ….3 cuando se maravilla que su estimulo mental le ayuda a no sentir dolor o peso alguno como antes pero esperen no se supone que debe ser tan cansado o acaso se volvió tan fuerte como un machop?.

La niña se voltea encontrándose con una jovencita de unos 16 años, castaña, ojos azules tan profundos como el océano, rostro delicado, labios rosados y carnosos, dueña de una encantadora sonrisa que mostraba un pequeño colmillo quien cargaba sin dificultad en sus hombros las cubetas de agua. Todo parecía estar en orden a excepción de una cosa muy importante. Traía puesto el uniforme de un ala de plata. La pequeña asustada no puede hacer mas que gritar fuertemente sorprendiendo a la peli-castaña.

En eso se escucha alguien azotar fuertemente la puerta de aquella cabaña y que venia corriendo rápidamente hacia la morena. Era una jovencita de unos 18 años, cabellos rubio cenizos en una trenza como la niña, de ojos azules pardos, desalineada y algo descuidada, llevaba el mismo conjunto que la pequeña con la diferencia del color azul marino y que ella llevaba una faja negra encima del vestido que cubría todo su abdomen.

!.- Grita horrorizada la muchacha de cabellos rubios cenizos mientras llama a su pokemon.- Sal roselia y Roserade- Son liberados dos pokemons tipo planta de color verde con flores que los adornan.- Hojas navajas.- Después de la orden los nombrados lanzan el ataque.-

-La castaña se coloca al frente de la niña tratando de protegerla mientras su pokemon Toro escapa de su pokebola y ataca con un lanzallamas evitando aquel ataque.- Toro usa scracht con ellos.- El pokemon obedientemente realiza el ataque, moviéndose con una destreza sin igual dejando sorprendida a la mucha y noqueados a los pokemon.-

La morena sin perder el tiempo toma el palo que sostiene las cubetas dándole vueltas como una porrista y colocándolo en pose de ataque. Esperando unos segundos con su brazo derecho, el cual sostiene el palo, lo mueve hacia su derecha para poder golpear con dicho objeto la cubeta que anteriormente lanzo al cielo y esta por fuerzas gravitatorias desciende lanzándola como una pelota de beisbol hacia la chica rubia-cenizas que solo puede mirar en estado de shock sin poder evitar el golpe pero es salvada por un rayo blanco que la empuja cayendo con ella al suelo y levantándose en el acto reconociéndose como el joven de gorra blanca.

te has vuelto loca?.- Y apenas terminando la frase recibe con su cara el golpe de la segunda cubeta que de una destreza perfecta la joven morena golpeo dando una vuelta y con una fuerza mayor por tal acto provocando que el joven caiga de espaldas al suelo.-

que demonios haces Ruby?.- Pregunta enojada la peli-castaña.- Que no vez que estoy protegiendo a la niña de esa loca?.-

-Pero que?.- Grita la mencionada.- Yo soy la que esta protegiendo a mi hermanita de seres tan asquerosos como ustedes guardianes!.- Exclama ofendida y enojada la rubia.-

-Pero si yo no le estoy haciendo nada.- grita igual de enojada la morena.- Solo quise ayudarla, se veía que no podía con las cubetas y de la nada ella empezó a gritar pensé que era por que te había visto!-

-Claro que no!.- aclara la rubia-ceniza.- Era por que vio a un guardián.- vuelve a mostrar enojo.- No creo que solo hayas venido a eso.-

-Claro que si!, Loca!.- La desafía la morena.- Apenas que logramos salir del frondoso bosque vi a tu hermana batallando con las cubetas, no iba a pasarla de largo y ver como la pobre apenas podía. Si puedo ayudar con gusto lo hare!.- Las dos muchachas se miran en una pela de miradas tratando de encontrar alguna debilidad en la otra.-

La rubia inspecciona detenidamente a la joven, observa sus ojos llenos de determinación y sin miedo. Los labios contraídos con fuerza y la pose protectora que muestra ante su hermana, si en verdad ella deseara atacarlos como la morena supone entonces todo el golpe se iría a ella y su hermanita saldría ilesa. Suspira y baja la guardia.

por la confusión pero es que en este lugar es normal ver eso.-

-Como que es normal ver a un guardián atacar a la gente?.- dice la peli-castaña, olvidándose del joven que sigue tirado en el suelo y sin bajar a un la guardia.-

-Vuelve suspirar la muchacha.- Es una historia larga.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Una habitación de color blanco iluminada espléndidamente por los rayos solares que entran libremente por las puertas de entrada al igual que las paredes de al frente de la habitación. Con sillones cuadrados y sin respaldo, mullidos de color café oscuro en el centro de la habitación, apilados en una fila de 6x6 contrastaban espectacularmente con tal pulcro color y al frente de estos estaba un mueble de color blanco que llegaba hacia el abdomen del joven Wally. Y que descansaba sobre el una lamina de vidrio que tenia graba la palabra "Recepción". El joven Wally acompañado de una hermosa joven peli-morada y una encantadora niña de ojos violetas se acercaban a la señora de no mas 50 años quien tecleaba en el aire muy concentrada atrás de aquel blanquecino mueble.

La linda niña observa la habitación, antes de llegar a recepción, encontrando que en cada esquina reposaba un florero enorme de color café oscuro con ramas decorativas anaranjadas, beige y rojas al igual que en cada pared había cuadros de fotografía de personas sonriendo con marcos gruesos de color negro que cambiaban consecutivamente de imagen y una tablón de información de salud. Sigue viendo el interior del lugar y puede ver que es un sitio muy transitado, algunas personas esperaban sentadas en tan cómodos sillones otras desesperadas solo podían caminar en círculos por el piso de madera de color negro u observar por las ventanas absortas en sus mentes. Dejando de inspeccionar la habitación dirige su vista a la señora y recordando el plan del señor Wally se prepara para su gran debut.

joven Wally posa su mano en aquel escritorio y provoca un leve sonido en su garganta llamando la atención de la encargada.- Disculpe Seniora….-

-Kuruwa, Mint Kuruwa. Buenas tardes joven, en que le puedo servir?.- Dice muy amablemente la recepcionista.-

-Vera soy Wally D' Larouse, ella es Winona Nagi (N/A: Nagi es su nombre en Japonés y me pareció perfecto para usarlo en su apellido ya que al parece no tienen u.u).- Dice Wally presentándose y con un gesto en la mano presentando a Winona.- Y esta linda pequeña.- Hace otro gesto a la mano señalando a Merry.- Es Merry Ketchum.- La aludida hace una linda reverencia.- Venimos acompañando a Merry Ketchum ya que ella tiene muchas ganas de ver a su hermano que esta hospitalizado.- Habla con tranquilidad Wally (N/A: Pero que mentiroso o.O!).- Su nombre es Ash Ketchum.-

-Ash Ketchum?.- Repite la recepcionista.- El hijo de Delia Ketchum?.-

-Si él, es mi hermano mayor.- Dice tiernamente y con ojitos de borrego a medio morir la pequeña Merry.-

-No sabia que Delia tenía una hija.- Al escuchar esto Winona se asusta y comienza a temblar del miedo a ser descubiertos. Voltea a ver a Wally desesperada.-

-Tal vez no la ha escuchado por que siempre que ella viene a visitar a su hijo nos encarga a la pequeña Merry.- Contesta muy natural el peli-verde.-

-Si, mi m-mamá no m-me deja venir a ve-ver a mi herm-hermanito.- Habla entre sollozos la niña y cubriéndose con sus manitas su rostro.- Si-siempre me di-dice que es-esta bi-bien pe-pero y-yo la veo tri-triste en las no-noches cuando m-me ma-manda a dor-dormir y-y yo extra-extraño a mi her-hermanito. Yo también es-estoy tris-triste por él y y-yo so-solo quisi-siera ver-verlo. Yo qui-iero mucho a mi her-hermanito.- Levanta su vista a la señora mirándola con sus ojos violetas tan cristalinos, sus cejas contraídas en una mueca de tristeza, sus mejillas marcadas por un camino de lagrimas y su pequeño labio inferior temblando.-

La mujer mayor la observa conmovida y se dirige hacia ella abrazándola maternalmente mientras la arrulle con mucho cuidado.

-Tranquila mi amor. Yo sé que debes estar triste y tu mama también esta muy triste pero si ella no te dice eso es por que quiere ser fuerte por ti mi corazón. No quiere que te deprimas por el estado de tu hermano mayor. Él estará muy bien y se recuperará nosotros nos encargaremos de eso pero tu mi vida no debes llorar, debes tener fe en nosotros y en tu madre.-Habla la señora mientras observa a la pequeña, levantando su mente para que la mire a los ojos.- Me prometes que no volverás a llorar cariño.-

-S-si lo prometo.- Dice con algo de duda Merry.-

-Muy bien amor yo te llevare con tu hermanito.- Saca un pañuelo de un bolso de su vestido típico de enfermera y seca los resto de lagrimas de la peli-ceniza.- Y guardare este secreto, será solo entre tu y yo esta bien amor.-

-S-si.- Dice levemente sollozando.-Winona sorprendida por todo aquel acto voltea a mirar a Wally quien solo le sonríe y hace un guiño.

La mujer mayor toma de la manita a Merry y con una leve indicación hacia peli-verde y la peli-morada los invita a seguirla.

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Adentro de aquella cabaña se encontraban nuestros protagonistas sentados en el comedor con unos vasos de agua cerca de ellos. La peli-castaña seguía sin perder ese aire retador y con cualquier leve movimiento de parte de la mayor de las rubia-cenizas explotaría. Ruby solo podía ver como la tensión aumentaba, estaba seguro que él podría palparla. Desesperado suspira y reposa su brazo izquierdo en la mesa de madera mientras con el derecho sigue sosteniendo el paño mojado en su rostro, por aquel cube tazo que recibió.

creo que empezare con las presentaciones.- Se anima el peli-ceniza a romper aquel sepulcral silencio, la menor de las rubias, quien esta sentada a lado de él, lo anima a seguir mientras las otras dos muchachas siguen retándose con la mirada.- Mi nombre es Ruby y el de mi compañera es Zafiro Birch. Nosotros no somos de aquí. Íbamos volando por los cielos pero algo.- Voltea a ver acusadoramente a zafiro para ver si provocaba una reacción pero esta se niega a perder en aquel juego de miradas, suspira nuevamente.- hizo que la nave se saliera de control y caímos en los bosques. Logramos salir de ahí y lo primero que vimos fue a tu querida hermanita cargando esas cubetas, Zafiro se ofreció a ayudarle pero tal parece que fue algo brusca.- La vuelve a voltear a ver.- Perdónanos por el malentendido.-

-La mayor de las hermanas sigue mirando a los oji-zafiros de la morena. Suspira volteando a ver al muchacho admitiendo de ese modo su derrota provocando una sonrisa de victoria en la peli-castaña.- No, perdónenme a mí. Me asuste pensando que querían dañar a mi hermanita pero creo que fue muy precipitado de imaginar esas cosas. Vera hace mucho tiempo este pueblo era muy tranquilo. Nosotros estamos alejados de todo ese bullicio de la tecnología, se puede decir que somos pueblos marginados. Sencillos. Pero aun así pertenecemos a la región de Hoen y por ende estamos regidos por las leyes de este. En ese tiempo el presidente de Hoen se le ocurrió designar un representante de los guardianes a cada pueblo o ciudad con la idea de proteger el lugar y así fue como llego a nuestro pueblo aquel representante. Al principio todo fue tranquilo estábamos felices con nuestro representante o como le decimos nosotros comisario pero.- al decir eso el rostro de Ruby se oscurece y Zafiro la observa atentamente.- De un tiempo acá comenzó a cambiar las cosas, ahora él nos pedía impuestos por estar en estas tierras siendo que eran nuestras desde antes que él llegara. Nosotros tratábamos de pagar la cantidad de dinero que quería pero la situación esta muy difícil en Hoen y mucho mas para pueblos tan marginados como este.- Dice de manera triste la muchacha provocando que la joven morena dejara todo rastro de defensa ante ella.- Entonces empezó a castigar a todo aquel que no le pagara, destruyendo sus campos o sus casas. Llevándose cosas de valor de las personas como garantía de su pago de impuestos convirtiendo el reinado de paz a una tiranía. Tratamos de levantarnos en contra pero olvidamos que él era uno de afuera por ende sus pokemons tienen un nivel mas alto que los nuestros además que tiene consigo un grupo de matones. Quienes pueden terminar con nosotros fácilmente. No tenemos otra alternativa que seguir sus órdenes. Los pocos que han osado revelarse han terminado mal. Como mis padres.- No pudo soportar mas y comenzó a llorar al igual que su querida hermana.- No sabemos que hacer estamos perdidos.- La mayor abraza fuertemente a su hermanita tratando de consolarle y consolarse ella misma.- Solo nos tenemos nosotras pero aun así a veces es difícil mantener el margen.-

La morena se levanta bruscamente de la silla golpeando con sus manos hechas puño la mesa de madera con toda su ira contenida. Su cuerpo tiembla gracias a aquel enojo extremo que siente circular por sus venas. Es que no lo puede creer como es posible que un guardián haga eso?. No, no puede creerle. No debe ser así. Aprieta más sus puños dejando sorprendido a los presentes y mordiéndose los labios con tanta desesperación.

!.- grita fuertemente asustándolos.- No puede ser así!, eso…eso no es lo que debe hacer un ala de plata!.- cierra fuertemente sus orbes azules.- Nosotros estamos para proteger a las personas y a los pokemons!.- Sale corriendo del lugar dejando anonadados a las chicas y el chico. Quien rápidamente parpadea para comenzar a correr tras ella.

_ acaso es lo único que sabe hacer, escapar?.-_ Se pregunta mentalmente el oji-rojo.-

Saliendo de la casa observa como la chica corre hacia los bosques mientras se esta… desnudando?.

que rayos estas haciendo?.- grita todo sorprendido y sonrojado como un tomate maduro mientras se cubre los ojos.-

é este asunto.- Dice ella quitándose la ultima prenda que le quedaba, su gorro de guardiana. Una vez habiendo despojado de el mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente deshaciendo su peinado y mostrando una larga cabellera que llega hasta el suelo y a pesar de ello aun queda mas cabello el cual se hace un remolino en aquel pasto.-

-Estas loca mujer?.- Grita fuertemente el joven tratando de hacerla reflexionar pero cuando abre los ojos solo encuentra la ropa tirada y sin rastro de la morena.- IDIOTA!.- Grita a todo pulmón el joven.-

De la casa salen corriendo las dos hermanas desesperadas por la pelea de los jóvenes. Pudiendo por fin salir de su estupor.

que pasa Ruby?.- Dice la mayor de las hermanas.- Que hace la ropa de Zafiro tirada?.- Exclama asustada.-

tonta se fue.- Dice muy serio, demasiado serio para el gusto de las hermanos provocándoles un escalofrío. Si ellas conocieran aquel joven sabrían que no están ante Ruby si no en ese momento exacto están ante el **príncipe las tinieblas**.-

El joven mira hacia el suelo tratando de controlar aquella ira desmesurada, aquella ira descontrolada que lo ha hecho hacer cosas tan inhumanas. A él también le molesto el relato contado por la joven pero no podía actuar tan instintivamente. No podía ser un estúpido y correr tras aquel idiota para ayudar a los pueblerinos pero al parecer su compañera si puede hacerlo. Puede meterse en problemas solo porque alguien sufre. Puede arriesgar su vida por alguien que no conoce, solo ella puede ser tan grandes estupideces pero también solo ella puede ser una heroína.

-._No somos tan diferentes niño por que tú ahora no eres más que un maldito monstruo que se pudrirá en lo más profundo del infierno_.- En su mente pasan aquellas palabras dichas por aquel ser tan despreciable, aquel ser que lo convirtió en lo que es. Sonríe macabramente mientras responde a aquel recuerdo de una manera tan silenciosa, oscura y psicópata siendo escuchado por su publico.- Tal vez pero tu te iras al infierno conmigo.- Dicho esto comienza a correr en la misma dirección que la castaña.-

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

En la entrada de los bosques, por unos frondosos arbustos. Se escondía una jovencita de pelo castaño quien observaba sin chistar a las personas de traje blanco, botas negras, gorra blanca como la suya y camisas blancas con el logo de la institución de guardianes. Con solo verlos le hacían hervir la sangre. Respira profundamente esperando a que vuelvan a retomar el ciclo de vigilancia, los había estado espiando por un tiempo y pudo memorizar su rutina al igual que el tiempo en que tardan en dar la vuelta a aquella enorme casa de granito, con ventanales mas o menos grandes, una puerta enorme de madera, de tres pisos, color amarilla, techo de tejas rojas con una chimenea y una puerta que da un pasillo de la casa. Y ese es su objetivo, sigue esperando pacientemente. Como le gustaría aventarse a ellos para darles su merecido pero tiene que ser cuidadosa debe seguir el concejo de Toro.

Después de haber escapado de la cabaña busco las mejores hojas para hacer su falda improvisada como su sostén que cubre solo lo esencial y que le permite moverse con facilidad. Pero para su cabello fue otra cosa, como se quito su gorro tuvo que hacer de forma rápida una enredadera de hojas y algunas flores para poder sujetarlo y hacerse un peinado que si bien el cabello le llega a las rodillas será suficiente para que no le moleste.

Los guardias del lugar retoman su rutina y observando que estén en un campo de visión retirado corre acompañada por su fiel pokemon Toro hacia la puerta del pasillo. La abre con mucho cuidado y entra como un rayo imitada por Toro. Se esconde entre uno de los altos jarrones y observa su alrededor. Despejado, vuelve a caminar esta vez pegada a la pared del lugar mirando por todos lados por si alguien pueda descubrirla el camino la lleva por otro pasillo que conecta a cuatro lugares distintos uno es por donde ella viene y al frente de este camino la dirige a otro pasillo al igual que si toma su lado izquierdo, de su lado derecho hay otra gran puerta. Decide irse de largo pero escucha ruidos detrás de aquella gran puerta rápidamente se esconde utilizando la estructura de la casa a su favor en una esquina de una pared a otra que la oculta a la vista de los que salen de esa puerta. Con cuidado observa de reojo salir a otro guardia y aun hombre flaco, alto y bigotón con una vestimenta muy excéntrica de color rojo llamativo el saco, una camisa blanca formal y un pantalón de vestir azul marino. Unos zapatos negros y un peinado de libro. Algo narizón y feo. Siguen platicando más bien el hombre delgado gritándole y el guardia solo escuchando sin percatarse de su presencia.

La muchacha espera hasta dejar de escuchar sus voces y entra en aquella puerta semi-abierta cerrándola con mucho cuidado. Al voltearse se encuentra con un estudio. Un sillón café reposa en el marco de la ventana, varios muebles tipo libreros descansan por las esquinas de la habitación, una que otra maceta a lado de estos muebles y un escritorio con su silla grande y cómoda atrás, y unas sillas mas o menos cómodas al frente. El escritorio esta lleno de papeles. Un desorden si la dejan opinar.

La morena se acerca seguida de Toro al escritorio y comienza a leer los documentos. Si fuera por ella iría golpear a aquel señor, que por lo que puede leer en los papeles él es el representante de la organización de guardianes. Y se terminaría el asunto pero necesita pruebas para poderlo acusar y aunque sabe que varias personas estarían felices de participar puede que tengan miedo para atestiguar tal vez con un documentos validos puede hacer que se animen los del pueblo y cooperen.

la puerta Toro.- Dice la muchacha muy quedo y su fiel compañero solo la obedece.-

La muchacha revisa por todos los cajones del lugar, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, toma uno que otro documento y los mete en su kangurera (N/A: se llevo su Kangurera para no dejar todos sus pokemons). En eso que esta revisando ve un mapa.

-._Parece ser el mapa de esta zona, puede que me sirva de algo_.- Lo toma y lo enrolla guardándolo en su kangurera.-

El pokemon de fuego hace una señal alertando que alguien se dirige hacia la habitación, la muchacha rápidamente le señala al pokemon la araña del techo, Toro al entender la situación salta sosteniéndose de la araña para poder esconderse haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras la muchacha se esconde en la parte abierta, donde reposan los pies, del escritorio. En eso se escucha que abren la puerta, unos pasos se acercan y alguien refunfuñando, mueve los papeles toma uno y se vuelve a retirar. Se esperan unos segundos y al ver que no hay reacción salen de su escondite.

-. Muy bien es todo por hoy vámonos.- Y con cuidado salen de aquella habitación ingresando a los pasillos, otra vez pegándose a la pared. Pero sin darse cuenta que por ahí paso un guardia que al verlos le llamo la atención, sin mas que hacer la muchacha comienza a correr tratando de escapar.-

!.- Grita el guardia mientras toma un radio.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Abren la puerta que los dejaría entra a aquella habitación blanquecina como todo el edificio, viendo a un muchacho acostado en una cama de hospital con un aparato respiratorio que cubre su boca y nariz conectado a una de las grandes maquinas que hay en cada lado del joven. Su respiración es lenta y pausada. Con tranquilidad. Entran con cuidado y toman asiento en uno de los sofás que están en la pared izquierda viendo directamente al muchacho peli-cenizas que se encuentra en un sueño profundo. Y un mueble que reposa cercas del sofá se pueden ver flores y tarjetas de un "alíviate pronto" marcos con varias fotografías, deben ser de sus amigos. La recepcionista hace una leve reverencia y los deja solos en aquella habitación que apesta a nostalgia.

.- Dice quedamente una voz dulce.- Tal vez esto fue un error, no debimos haber tomado esta libertad, en que estábamos pensando?.-

-Wally se dirige a la pared derecha del edificio que es un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad, calculándole deben estar en el ultimo piso, observa el panorama tranquilo.- Que mas podía hacer?.- Pregunta Wally con voz calmada.- Él es el único que me puede ayudar para salvar a Zafiro, todos conocen al pirata pero a la vez no, no se donde buscarlo o como atraparlo. Ha matado a muchos de la Elite Four. Aunque eso no me asusta pero desconozco los lugares que frecuenta. Mi único centro de información es ese joven que ahora esta en un coma.- Señala Wally al moreno.- Que mas puedo hacer Winona?.-

La mencionada solo lo mira sorprendida, es la primera vez que Wally le habla por su nombre de pila sin su titulo de general. Ella también esta sufriendo, no debe ser tan egoísta el peli-verde pero al menos él ha hecho algo. Esta colaborando no como ella. Solo se la ha pasado triste y sin buscar una solución. No sabe que hacer. Mira al suelo y cierra sus ojos tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

Merry solo observa la conversación entre los adultos, ella no puede entrar en esa platica aunque hablen de su querida Zafiro eso es algo que a ellos le concierne y ella no esta incluida. Observa al muchacho en coma. Si pudiera despertar tal vez resolvería muchas dudas.

De repente empieza a ver como se mueve la mano derecha del joven, levemente y sus parpados poco a poco se abren. Dejando ver a dos orbes cafés oscuros casi negros. El muchacho perdido trata de recordar, siguiendo con su mirada todo la habitación, viendo a Merry, a la muchacha de cabellos morados que esta llorando y a….

!.- Grita el durmiente.- DREW! AMIGO! ESTAS VIVO!.- exclama de éxtasis puro, riendo.- OH POR ARCEUS ESTAS VIVO! OH GENIAL AMIGO!., Pensé que estabas muerto pero no estas vivo!.-

-El mencionado voltea a ver al muchacho sorprendido al igual que las chicas con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.- Lo siento Joven Ketchum creo que se equivoca de persona.-

-De que hablas Drew!.- pregunta el oji-café

-Yo no soy Drew D'Larouse, mi nombre es Wally D'Larouse. Pasa a ser que Drew es mi primo y él efectivamente falleció hace unos meses casi un año.- Dice con voz neutra.- Y desde entonces has estado en coma.- El mencionado mira hacia al frente, viendo la nada, analizando la información dicha por el muchacho que tiene un parecido con su viejo amigo.-

-Entonces no se salvo.- dice tristemente el moreno.-

-Me temo que no.-

-Winona observa a Wally igual que Merry sin saber que decir. Al moreno se le oscurece el rostro y de sus ojos cae lagrimas libremente por su rostro.- Yo debí morir en vez de él, yo debía hacerlo. Él me salvo en el último minuto. Yo era el que debía morir.- Decía desconsolado el chico mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas de aquella cama.-

-Si él te salvo era por que no quería ver a su amigo muerto, fue decisión de él. No debes contradecir sus designios.- Sigue hablando Wally con voz neutra.- Lo que debes hacer es dejar de sufrir y seguir tu vida. Porque eso es lo que quería Drew.-

-Pero..- comienza a decir Ash con mirada arrepentida y es interrumpido por Wally.-

-.A nadie le debes rendir cuentas, yo te he perdonado, mi tía te ha perdonado toda mi familia lo ha hecho. Esa fue la vida que escogieron, sabían que habría riesgos no hay nada que contradecir.-

-Entonces… si no has venido a reclamarme que es lo que deseas?.- Pregunta el moreno.-

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el **príncipe de las tinieblas**.- Se acerca a él y lo observa detenidamente.- Él ha secuestrado a una amiga muy querida y no pienso quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados.-

-Yo te sugeriría que no se te ocurra atravesártele. No sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Me siento mal por tu amiga pero ese hombre es de cuidado.-

-Las amenazas no me dan miedo.-

-No es una amenaza es una advertencia. Mira como terminamos Drew y yo.-

-Por eso quiero saber sobre él.- Habla con determinación Wally.-

-Suspira el moreno.- Drew y yo decidimos darle un alto a ese hombre y escogimos esa misión sin saber que era el mas grande error de nuestras vidas.- Dice nostálgicamente.- Nos introducimos en su nave como nuevos reclutas. Tratamos de acercarnos a él. Éramos encubiertos. Pero era muy difícil entrar en su círculo. Solo dos personas son muy cercanas a él uno que es el siguiente al mando Cornelius y un joven pelirrojo de la misma edad que el príncipe, Silver. Pero logramos descubrir que a la mayoría de la tripulación no le agrada tenerlo como capitán así que planeamos hacer un motín con ellos y atrapar por una vez por todas a aquel pirata pero se nos salió de control. – Los espectadores lo observan esperando más.- En una de nuestras misiones habíamos acordado realizar el plan para tomar el mando pero fuimos traicionados por la tripulación y precisamente por un hombre llamado Tal, la razón de su traición era por que no quería compartir el motín con nosotros por que ha diferencia de la otra tripulación le era muy difícil controlarnos y no estaríamos a sus ordenes. Y le hizo creer al príncipe que nosotros éramos los únicos que queríamos realizar tal acto. Entre la adrenalina y el miedo se desato una épica batalla, no solo por nosotros si no por que los enemigos del **príncipe de las tinieblas,** otro navío, lo descubrieron y ahí en el sabor de la batalla fue como acabo para nosotros.- Tomo aire el joven moreno tratando de tranquilizarse.-

-Puedes decirnos que paso?.- Pregunta Winona.-

-Tratamos de aprovechar la conmoción y dirigirnos directamente al príncipe de las tinieblas pero fuimos interceptados por Cornelius y Silver. Fue una pela sin igual, única en su clase pero logramos derrotar a nuestros contrincantes cuando estábamos listos para ir contra el capitán. Este había terminado con su enemigo y sin problema alguno nos noqueo. Él estaba cansado y harto, me iba a matar ahí mismo, yo estaba tirado en el suelo apenas podía mantenerme en pie cuando Drew lo distrajo aventándole un objeto que se encontró por ahí, nuestros pokemons estaban destrozados, peor que nosotros y fue cuando dio la orden. Drew falleció.- Hace una pausa sin poder controlar mas sus lagrimas comienza a llorar mientras vuelve con su narración.-Se dirigió a mi y le dijo a Cornelius, que al parecer aun tenia un pokemon en buen estado, y dijo "deshazte de la basura" después de eso no sé que paso.- cierra los ojos.- Es todo lo que te puedo decir.- dicho esto se recuesta en la camilla y vuelve a quedar dormido, reposando el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo.-

Ash Ketchum.- Se voltea hacia las chicas.- Creo que es hora de irnos.- y sin mas se acerca a la puerta saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por Winona y Merry.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

El muchacho había llegado a tal casa amarillenta, se escondía en una de las esquinas de la casa pegando su cuerpo a la pared. Por lo que pudo observar había una conmoción, todos los guardias se dirigían adentro de la casa. Algo había pasado y ese algo debe ser Zafiro. Busca desesperado la manera de entrar cuando ve su oportunidad en un guardia desubicado y solo pero antes de poder actuar uno de sus compañeros se acerca a hablare.

jefe nos quiere en la sala principal, no tardes.- Dice el guardia que acaba de llegar echándose a correr dentro de la casa.-

El segundo guardia se disponía a entrar cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. El muchacho mueve de arriba a bajo su mano como queriendo deshacer el dolor que sintió por tal golpe dado y con mucho cuidado toma el cuerpo inconsciente del guardia para la entrada del bosque, escondiéndolo en los arbustos. Una vez asegurándose que nadie los veía comienza a desvestir a aquel hombre para tomar aquellas ropas y usarlas. Con la ayuda de unas enredaderas amarra al guardia en un árbol con solo su ropa interior. Viendo su obra terminada se dispone a entrar a la casa amarilla siguiendo las voces que escucha a lo lejos.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

En una sala pintada de verde jade, el piso de loseta blanca y negra, una araña enorme en el techo, esquineros de color café con floreros que decoraban tal habitación, con puertas blancas en las paredes; derecha, izquierda y la de entrada. Una tarima con alfombra roja y en esta una silla enorme de piel pintada de dorado y colchones de rojo descansaba aquel sujeto tan feo de nariz enorme flaco y cara alargada. Cabellos oscuros al igual que sus ojos, bigote horrible de color cenizo. Aquel hombre excéntrico que recordó ver. La muchacha fue escoltada por dos guardia, amarrada de las manos y sujetada por cada brazo de un hombre la empujan hacia al suelo dejándola de rodillas al frente de aquel asqueroso bigotón. Observa la habitación y ve que de su lado derecho hay una fila de 4 hombres en posición de firmes con su pokemons a lado siendo estos un mightyena. Voltea hacia su izquierda y descubre que hay igualmente 4 hombres en fila con sus pokemons. Y debe presumir que atrás suya hay en fila 2 más los dos a lado de ella. El hombre excéntrico quien se encuentra sentado en esa silla cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda reposando su codo derecho en el, válgame la redundancia, reposa brazos y descansando su rostro en su mano izquierda mirándola con sus ojos aburridos.

, vaya.- Habla con su chillona voz aquel hombre bigotón.- Con que tu eres la intrusa.- Se levanta de su asiento caminando perezosamente hacia la chica mientras junta sus manos atrás de su espalda.- Pero si solo eres una chiquilla.- Se inclina para verla a los ojos, siendo desafiado por los ojos azules de la joven.- Una chiquilla muy tonta.- Hace un gesto horrible con su cara, frunciendo sus labios y cejas al igual que mueve su nariz marcando líneas de expresión en esta.-Creías que podrías pasar sin problema alguno mocosa pero estas muy equivocada niña de esta no te la libras.- La toma del mentón con su mano huesuda provocando que la muchacha lo mira directamente a los ojos de él. La joven le dedica una mirada de muerte a aquel hombre. El bigotón acaricia con sus dedos índice y medio la mejilla izquierda de la chica.- Pero no cabe duda que eres muy bonita.- El tipo observa el cuerpo de la chica fijándose en su particular vestimenta compuesta de hojas y que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Detiene su mirada en el singular busto de la joven que sin duda esta muy bien proporcionado pero no llega a la exageración. La vuelve a mirar a los ojos- A menos que desees compartir tiempo conmigo. Olvidare tu gran osadía de hurtar en mi casa.-Sonríe de manera lujuriosa mientras la observa con sus ojos llenos de libido.-

-La muchacha frunce sus cejas hacia abajo en una muestra de enojo, asco y repulsión. Y como respuesta a tal proposición le escupe en la cara.-

hombre toma un pañuelo de su bolso, el que esta en el saco, y se limpia la cara con su mano libre. Aprieta el agarre del mentón de la muchacha mirándola con una ira contenida y soltándola con tanta brusquedad se acomoda a una posición derecha y se vuelve a sentar en su silla mientras habla.- Si esa es tu respuesta mocosa entonces sufrieras un poco antes de satisfacernos a todos y después de eso morirás por tal osadía tuya.- Dicho esto observa a sus empleados y se da cuenta de uno con una mirada de placer puro con una mezcla rabia contenida al igual que una sonrisa enferma.- Tu!.- Lo señala.- Enséñale a respetar y tárdate lo que quieras. Quiero escucharla pedir a gritos que prefiere ser usada.- exclama muy enojado el excéntrico ser.-

El mencionado se acerca con su mightyena al centro de la habitación, donde se encuentra la chica, quedando de frente a ella. La observa y ve que ella no borra esa mirada de desafío y su sonrisa burlona.

, bola sombra!.- Exclama el guardia, el pokemon obedeciendo a su amo se prepara para tirar aquel ataque pero a último minuto se voltea dándole al flacucho que observaba sentado. Sorprendidos los guardias se preparan para emboscar a aquel que se atrevió a atacar a su jefe previsto esto por el muchacho sonríe mientras manda otra orden a su pokemon.- Rugido!.- El pokemon ruge fuertemente, sabiendo de antemano que conlleva para el dicho ataque, se dispone a derribar a unos cuantos de sus enemigos mientras a otro lo muerde en la yugular y lo manda a volar derribando a otros de sus atacantes. Muerde a unos cuantos y tira bola sombras a otros. Provocando todo un caos y conmoción entre los presentes. El joven ni oso ni perezoso golpea con su puño libre a unos cuantos dejándolos noqueados por el golpe recibido en su nariz o cabeza. Al ver despajado su vía de escape toma a la muchacha como un costal de papas sobre sus hombros y comienza a correr siendo seguido por su pokemon. Antes de salir por la entrada del lugar el mightyena se desvía tomando otro pasillo y el joven sigue adelante saliendo de esa casa.-

-La muchacha deja su estupor y exclama sorprendida.- Pero que?, quien eres tu?, por que me llevas?, déjame en paz o te arrepentirás.-

corren por el bosque el muchacho le responde.- Vaya así es como agradeces que me tome la molestia de venir a rescatarte? De veras mujer quien te entiende?.-

-Ruby!.- dice contenta la muchacha.-

-El mismo.- le guiña mientras le regala una sonrisa.-

como me encontraste?.- Pregunta sorprendida la muchacha.-

como cierta personita se desvistió como loca en publico.- Exclama molesto el chico.- Hice que Nana te rastreara así es como llegue aquí pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta que ya estabas en problemas por eso tuve que hacerme pasar por un guardia y fingir en la habitación que tenia placer por atacarte, si bien y conozco a ese tipo de locos como el bigotón ese, sabia que con una expresión como esa me pediría hacer el trabajo a mi. Y sin problema acatar mi plan.- Explica el muchacho sin detener su andar.-

si que conoces a los criminales.- Le dice la muchacha alabando la inteligencia del muchacho.-

soy uno.- Le sonríe burlonamente mientras la observa.- Claro que se como piensan.-

-. Pero creo que hay algo que olvidaste genio.-

-. Y que podría ser?.- Pregunta el muchacho con duda.-

-. Mis pokemons!.- Grita molesta!.- Ese inepto me los quito!.-

ofendes bárbara!.- La joven lo observa con enojo por el apodo dicho.- Claro que pensé en eso.- Y como si fuera una divina señal aparece corriendo a lado de ellos el Mightyena cargando en su boca la kangurera de la chica y del lado izquierda se reúne con ellos el pokemon pollo sin dejar de correr.-

!.- Exclama contenta la muchacha.-

De la nada se escucha un disparado a lado de ellos provocando que el muchacho caiga protegiendo a la peli-castaña de manera que él quede en el suelo y ella encima. En eso son rodeados por los guardias quienes se preparan para atacar con sus pokemons.

ítame el amarre.- El muchacho se dispone a hacer lo dicho por la joven y la libera. Los dos se levantan quedando espalda contra espalda al igual que con sus pokemons.- Esto será divertido dice con una gran sonrisa la joven.-

-Claro que si!.- Afirma el peli-cenizo.-

Y como si fuera una un grito silencioso de guerra los muchachos se adentran a una pelea sin fin siendo imitados por sus pokemons. La oji-azul golpea a uno por la cara con su puño a otro en sus partes nobles en una patada y le saca a uno el aire de un codazo al igual que lo noquea de un golpea en la nariz. Dirigiendo su atención a los dos restantes y con ayuda de su pokemon Toro. Que la levanta en brazos, junta sus piernas y golpea a ambos de una patada en la cara dándoles un Knock Out.

El joven esquiva un golpe en la cara y le regresa uno en la mejilla, le repite el proceso tres veces y le saca el aire con un upercut en las costillas y como final un golpe en la nariz dejándolo noqueado. Con su mano detiene a otro de una pata y le da un Knock Out. Y solo espera el golpe del último contrincante toma pose de combate dándole en el mentón, le da una patada en la rodilla y un codazo fuerte en la nuca.

-. Nada mal pirata.- Habla con soberbia la peli-castaña.-

mismo digo guardiana.- Sonríe macabramente el joven.- Después de ti madame.- Hace una leve reverencia. Y la muchacha comienza a correr seguida rápidamente por su pokemon, el joven y el Mightyena del oji-rojo.-

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

De una jeep Wrangler baja desesperado un hombre flaco acompañado de unos 5 guardias al centro de un pueblo provocando que los pueblerinos salgan de sus casas por tal estruendo causado por las llantas derrapadas del carro para ver que sucede. El hombre excéntrico observa a las cabañas de los lugareños y se dirige a la fuente que se localiza en el centro del lugar subiendo con cuidado para no caerse y con una ira que inunda sus venas grita a todo pulmón para que lo escuchen.

-. Lacayos insolentes!. Como osan desafiarme pero esta la pagaran muy caro!. Ya no seré piadoso con ustedes.- Y terminando de decir esto se dirige hacia los guardias.- Acaben con este sitio!.-

Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe 3 de los guardias toman antorchas en mano e incendian algunas casas provocando gritos de terror entre los pueblerinos y los otros restantes destruyen los lugares y saquen las casas. Algunos de las victimas se reúnen de valor y se preparan para acabar con ellos pero son vencidos fácilmente por sus verdugos. El extraño hombre solo le queda gritar como loco y reír de lo más chistoso.

sucede cuando me desafían.-

aun no termina soquete!.- Grita una joven apenas llegando a la escena mientras toma una pose de ataque siendo imitada por su pokemon Toro y acompañada de un oji-rojo que corre rápidamente a atrapar a los guardias.-

que?.- Exclama sorprendido el flacucho. Mientras observa como el pokemon de la muchacha la toma de un brazo y una pierna, dando vueltas con ella para al final ser lanzada directo hacia él quien recibe los puños de la muchacha en su alargado rostro haciéndole caer a la fuente con la muchacha encima.-De esta no te libras!.-le habla la muchacha macabramente mientras le da puñetazos en el rostro hasta dejarlo inconsciente.-

-El muchacho da su golpe final en la nuca de su contrincante, observa como su pokemon Nana acaba con una bola sombra a su enemigo.- Bien hecho Nana. Ahora ayudemos a Zuzu.- Se disponen a correr en busca de alguna cubeta habiéndola encontrada se dirigen a la fuente donde la chica entiende el mensaje y los imita para acabar con el fuego.-

Al ver tal acción por los chicos los pueblerinos ayudan a tal labor mientras unos cuantos buscan sogas y hachas para atrapar a los inconscientes enemigos. La muchacha se esfuerza por acabar con el fuego cuando ve otro chorro de agua llegar de su lado, voltea encontrándose con las hermanas rubias.

!.- dice contenta Zafiro.-

nos alegra verte bien.- Contesta la mayor de las hermanas.-

-Te ayudaremos Zafiro.- dice la menor mientras carga una pesada cubeta y se la da a su hermana mayor quien arroja el agua a la casa encendida.- Gracias.- Corre hacia la fuente para llenar la cubeta y pasársela a la menor quien se la pasara a la mayor para que esta se encargue de acabar con el fuego.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

Un peli-cenizo se encuentra quejándose sentado en una silla de un comedor dentro de una cabaña mientras una rubia de no mas de 10 años recoge los paños con los que ayudo a limpiar las leves heridas de los muchachos.

joven Ruby es para su bien. La señorita Zafiro recomendó tal ungüento.- El oji-rojo voltea a ver amenazante a la mencionada mientras ella le saca la lengua.-

-Afeminado.- dice la oji-azul.- Gracias por tus atenciones Mikayela, cierto?.- Pregunta la joven quien se encuentra sentada sobre una pierna suya en una de las sillas de la mesa y quien termina de vendarse una herida con el ungüento.-

-Si, oh!.- dice sorprendida.- Perdóname que no nos hayamos presentado. Mi nombre es Mikayela y el de mi hermana Margaret.-

-No te preocupes, se entiende que en ese momento estaban preocupadas por otra cosa.- Sonríe genuinamente.-

-Que atrocidad, que gran asco. Esto es lo mas horrible que me ha pasado por suerte esta nos es mi ropa imagínate si tengo puesto la mía y se ensuciara de esta cosa tan asquerosa.- Dice muy horrorizado el joven del sombrero raro mientras le sale una gotita a la pequeña niña.-

-Ya esta listo la tina para el baño quien se duchara primero.- Apenas entrando a la habitación menciona la hermana mayor. Y como si el asiento del oji-rojo tuviera fuego se levanta y grita rápidamente.-

-Yo!.- Sale corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encuentra el baño con una rápida indicación de la rubia.-

-Nena!.- Grita la oji-azul provocando un parpadeo de confusión entre las hermanas.-

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

Afuera de la cabaña con el viento acariciando el verde pasto, la luna alumbrando la oscura noche y las estrellas jugando en los cielos. Se encontraba todo el pueblo bailando felizmente con la música de una banda con guitarras, tambores, trompetas y acordeón. Otros, mayormente los ancianos, se encontraban tamboreando sus pies al son de la música, sentados en unos troncos alrededor de una fogata. Mientras una parte comía y bebía agustamente de los ricos alimentos brindados por las señoras del pueblo en las mesas puestas para tal celebración. La casa de las rubias estaba decorada con círculos de papel que cuidaban dentro velas que daban un toque de vistosidad y alegría a la fiesta.

Y nuestra querida protagonista se encontraba bailando felizmente al ritmo de la música, enganchada al brazo de un joven del pueblo de cabellos castaños, rostro masculino, piel bronceada, ojos negros de no mas 20 años vestido con un pescador color negro que le llegaba en la pantorrilla, botas cafés tan altas hasta la rodilla, una camisa cremita de mangas largas y un chaleco igualmente negro con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro joven. La muchacha lleva consigo uno de los vestidos del lugar, prestado por la mayor de las hermanas rubias de color vino tinto y bien amarrado su cabello con su peinado favorito que le permite que una parte caiga libre hasta sus rodillas.

Las hermanas bailaban igualmente enganchadas a lado de la joven pareja riendo sin parar mientras el joven Ruby usaba un conjunto similar al muchacho peli-castaño solo que de pantalón uno color azul marino además de su singular sombrero. Estaba sentado junto al grupo de señoras algo mayores que cosían felizmente ropa. El oji-rojo al igual que ellas, cosía un conjunto de ropa mientras las instruía y les decía que tela usar como le gustaría que quedara entre otras cosas. En eso que el joven voltea hacia la pista de baile su mirada se encuentra con la de la castaña y esta le sonríe genuinamente siendo correspondido por el muchacho.

Y la noche siendo la única testigo de tal regocijo admiraba la convivencia de tal ameno pueblo siendo arrullada por la música y las risas de aquellos seres.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

El sol de la mañana entraba por las ventanas de tal acogedora cabaña donde sus habitantes se disponían a terminar su desayuno. Mientras hablaban animadamente de la fiesta y las tareas matutinas.

-Solo nos falta la sección este del campo y habremos terminado de regar todas las plantas.- Dice la joven castaña mientras muerde un pan tostado.-

joven Zafiro sin usted me hubiera sido muy difícil terminar tan pronto.- Dice Mikayela.-

-No tienes nada de que agradecer además que me di cuenta que los tomates ya están listos para ser cortados terminando de regar iremos tras ellos.-

-Gracias por su ayuda señorita Zafiro no tendremos como agradecerle.- dice la mayor de las hermanas.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por su hospitalidad y sus alimentos.-

-Pero nosotros le debemos mas, a los dos, ustedes lograron derrotar aquel tirano estaremos eternamente agradecidos.-

-El joven Ruby habla por primera vez.- Él se metió con nosotros. Era obvio que no nos dejaríamos.-

-Pero la joven Zafiro fue quien lo desafío primero.- Dice la menor de las hermanas incoentemente. Al escuchar eso el muchacho se atraganta levemente con sus huevos cocidos, toma un poco de leche para quitarse tal sensación y después de eso se comienza a sonrojar por lo dicho.-

-No tienen nada que agradecer como dije antes la función de un Ala de plata es proteger a los pokemons y a las personas si uno deja de cumplir tan importante función entonces deja de ser un guardián para convertirse en un enemigo. Por mi cargo y por mi conciencia propia no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Y como un ala de plata al igual que por mi educación no pido reconocimiento ni premio alguno por mis actos más que la felicidad del pueblo.- Contesta la castaña.-

-Usted es alguien de admirar Zafiro es una gran persona me siento avergonzada si al principio pensé lo contrario.- dice apenada la mayor de las hermanas.-

-Eso quedo en el pasado se entiende ante las circunstancias.-

-. Y ahora?.- Pregunta el oji-rojo.-

-Como que ahora?.- dice igualmente la peli-castania.-

-Que haremos ahora?. No podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo a abusar de la hospitalidad de las hermanas. Que será lo siguiente?.-

-Ante lo dicho por el joven la muchacha se apresura a ir por su kangurera y saca un mapa todo doblado lo alisa y se lo muestra al joven.- Cuando entre de contrabando al estudio de ese loco encontré esto, es un mapa de toda esta área despegada de la tecnología. Recordando mis clases de historia se decía que al principio Hoen estaba unido creando solo un continente pero que por la situación de la épica pelea entre Groundon y Kyogre. La sacerdotisa y el héroe decidieron que lo mejor era separar a Hoen para proteger la cueva del origen y así fue como se crearon las primeras ciudades flotantes.- El muchacho interesado voltea a ver a la joven.-

-Cual es tu propuesta?.- pregunta el oji-rojo

-Bueno analizando este mapa puede deducir que estamos en Pueblo Escaso y pude encontrar un punto de reunión entre las dos regiones y es aquí.- La muchacha desliza su dedo índice a una parte del mapa.- Es ciudad Azulina. Este lugar tiene una zona de naves que nos puede llevar de regreso a ciudad Calagua y de ahí a Ciudad Arbolara donde se encuentra la sede de la organización de los guardianes Ala de plata.- El joven enarca las cejas por lo ultimo dicho por la peli-castaña. Observa el mapa y sonríe misteriosamente-

, así que ciudad Azulina eh?.- Se regocija por la confusión en el rostro de la chica.- Bueno será que ese es uno de los lugares donde mi tripulación visita así que no habrá necesidad de ir a tu organización esa.-

-COMO?.- grita la muchacha.- Claro que iremos ahí recuerda que estas bajo arresto.-

-Y yo iré como idiota obediente a donde tu quieres, estas loca!.-

-No te dejare escapar!.- Las hermanas solo ven con un gran signo de confusión la pelea de los jóvenes.-

-Pues yo no me dejare atrapar!.-

-Tranquilos debe haber una solución.- Dice calmadamente la mayor de las hermanas.-

-Los muchachos se miran fijamente retando al otro, esforzándose por no perderse nuevamente en la mirada del enemigo. La castaña suspira.- Tengo una solución.- El joven curioso presta atención mientras la oji-azul sonríe con suficiencia.- Como tu confías plenamente que tu gente estará ahí cuando lleguemos pues yo también confió en que mi gente estará ahí así que.-

puesta para ver quien esta ahí primero.- termina de decir el peli-ceniza.-

-Exacto!.- Responde alegremente la joven.- Si mi gente esta ahí primero y la vemos a ellos primero tu te iras conmigo sin discutir nada pero.-

-Si mi gente esta en ese lugar primero tu te iras como mi rehén.- Dice con suficiencia el joven.-

-Trato?.- La muchacha le da la mano.-

hecho.- El joven estrecha su mano cerrando el acuerdo. Las hermanas solo ven la resolución aun más confundidas y no les queda otra que sonreír.-

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

En la salida del pueblo donde se adentran a una zona de bosques se encontraba todo los habitantes del lugar reunidos para despedirse de los dos jóvenes héroes.

La muchacha iba vestida con un short corto de color negro con unos tirantes para pantalón que cae graciosamente por sus piernas de color anaranjados, unas botas militares negras, un chaleco de mangas cortas abierto con un bolso blanco con forma de una mitad de una pokebola abajo del hombro derecho por el busto y debajo de este una camisa sin mangas strapless negra con una imagen de una pokebola blanca pero esta un poco mas completa que le llega por debajo del busto al igual que el chaleco solo que este un poquitito mas abajo. Con unos guantes de piel negros y su cabello sujeto con su peinado favorito y un listón anaranjado como el chaleco. Todo esto proporcionado gracias al joven Ruby, quien Zafiro, al enterarse de esto, se hecho a reír y de las señoras mayores del pueblo.

extrañaremos muchos.- Comienza hablar la joven hermana rubia.-

estaremos endeuda con ustedes, gracias por toda su ayuda.- Dice la hermana mayor.-

se preocupen esta bien. Fue un placer nuestro. Y nos vamos con seguridad sabiendo que se encargaran bien de ese tipo.-

-Por supuesto que si.- Dice el joven castaño quien bailo con Zafiro.-

Truman, ya mande un aviso por medio de un swellow a la organización de guardianes ellos amonestaran muy bien a ese rufián y a sus cómplices. Y no se preocupen la carta va para un amigo personal él sabrá acatar correctamente las normas.-

nuevamente por todo chicos.- Las hermanas abrazan a la joven Zafiro y voltean su vista a el peli-cenizo que en todo tiempo se quedo al margen y observan su vestimenta que consiste en un pantalón negro algo ajustado con botas tipo militar como la muchacha, una camisa sin mangas anaranjada con un dibujo de una pokebola de color blanco en la esquina inferior izquierda una camisa de color negra con franjas anaranjados a los costados de este y en la parte superior del antebrazo, unas franjas anaranjadas en los hombros que pasan por todo el brazo y terminan donde empieza el antebrazo separándose. Con las mangas acomodadas de modo que le lleguen un poco antes de donde esta el codo. Su gorro blanco tiene una pañoleta anaranjada con su característico dibujo de pokebola. Guantes de cuero negro con un arco en la parte superior de la mano dejando ver su piel y que se sujetan por un botón anaranjado y con dibujo de una pokebola blanca en la muñeca como la muchacha. Y por punto final una cadena que se abrocha por un pedazo de cuero anaranjado en uno de los tirones del pantalón en la parte derecha del muchacho sujeta a la cartera de este, un regalo de cortesía por las señoras, que reposa en su bolsillo trasero derecho.-Ruby muchísimas gracias.-El joven corresponde al abrazo como la castaña.-

vemos chicas, cuídense mucho.- Dice el joven terminando el abrazo mientras coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón en una pose cool y comienza a caminar siguiendo a la morena quien se despide con su mano derecha de los lugareños.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

**Y aquí termina el capitulo 4. Espero mucho que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo. En serio me emocione mucho jejejjeje creo que se nota. Ahora lo que me gusta hacer y me motiva mucho a escribir. Responder sus comentarios! **

**Para Hiniku-san**: **Me alegra escuchar que te hizo reír siempre he querido darles un giro humorístico pero digamos que no soy muy buena en eso jejejejej pero al escucharte decirlo me motivo mucho n.n gracias. Bueno sobre describir demasiado en lo personal me gustan los libros o historias que detallen las cosas por eso me gustan los libros viejos como los de Julio Verne ese tipo admiro su forma de narra y a mi me encantaría ser tan buena escritora como él. Algún día con esfuerzo lo lograre. Sobre lo de Ash u.u lose pero tenia que dejar a uno vivo para que auxiliara un poco al joven Wally y de Ash a Drew prefiero a Ash. Lo siento Drew. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Para Drakneko****: No te preocupes tu comentario me animo mucho aunque no lo creas. Y es bueno que tengas tu propia cuenta. Claro que me encantaría leer tu historia por favor avísame y si ya la tienes pues solo dime para comenzar a leerla n.n. Te agradezco tu comentario. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Para Pikiu****: Gracias Pikiu. Lose también es una de mis partes favoritas, me molesta cuando eso pasa y me gustaría un día tener el valor de Wally y gritarle asi a quien no me atiende bien. Sobre tu duda puedes expresarte con total libertad no hay problema para eso estoy n.n si fue un error mio pero con tu comentario se me ocurrió una idea y mas o menos ya tengo planeado su evolución. Cambie algunos de los pokemons de Zafiro para adecuarlos a los personajes con la historia espero que esto no te decepcione. Y lo de Ruby aunque lo quiera hacer ver muy fuerte y temerario no hay que olvidar su personalidad singular n.n además que me gusta ese lado de él.**

**Para Lala****: Disculpa la tardanza. Pero más vale tarde que nunca jejejje espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y que llenara todas tus expectativas. Me hace feliz saber que mas personas leen mi fic. **

**Kuro-Neko-Angel****: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic me hace feliz saber que te haya gustado. Ademas que un gracias por tus halagos me haces sonrojar, uno se esfuerza y da lo mejor de si para ustedes. Si bueno esa era mi idea principal sobre Ruby y Zafiro. Una relación algo extraña pero al cabo de todo siempre estarán ahí para el otro. Además que, como dije antes, alguien entrara en la relación de estos dos que posiblemente la dificulte un poco para darle esa pisca de drama a la historia. Espero que les guste. **

**Y para todos agradezco mucho sus atenciones, la dedicación que se toman con sus comentarios y por supuesto el tiempo que se toman para leer el fic. Eso me hace tan feliz. Por eso les doy un enorme Gracias con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón. Espero que les haya encantado este capitulo y que llenara todas sus expectativas. Los espero ver pronto. **

Si les gusto mi fic comente, si no les gusto comente, si creen que Ruby es genial comenten, si creen que Ash debía morir comenten, si creen que esta muy largo el fic comenten, si no tienen con quien hablar comente. Por favor comenten!


End file.
